Piece of Me: The HBKronicles I
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: A collection of OSTs featuring my darling HBK since I'm convinced everyone wants him. Most will be SLASH. Read the intro chapter for full details. Everyone wants a taste of Shawn and they will have him...well some will anyway. Next up, JoMo/Shawn
1. Piece of Me: Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not, for the love of God, own the WWE or anything associated with it. I do NOT own any of the characters. Everything I write in future chapters or stories will be completely fictional. Any likenesses are completely coincidental being as I know none of these guys/gals in real life. No money is being made off of this and never will.**

* * *

Introduction

_I thought I'd give you a quick intro to explain to you what this story is all about rather than one long ass author's note. This will be my personal collection of oneshots featuring my favorite character, Shawn Michaels. I just love using him in my fics because he and I have a deep understanding. This may not make sense to you but I can assure you that I write about him better than any of the others. So….I plan to post all my little drabbles, short stories, or whatever else my brain comes up with here. Most of these fics will be rated 'M'. I plan to pair Shawn with just about every guy (or girl) I deem worthy. That means you'll have random stories featuring Mark, Cena (you know it), JBL (yep. Him too.), Hunter, Evan, TBK…just anybody. Why? Because let's just be real here. EVERYBODY wants a piece of him. I'm convinced of it. But can you blame them? I'm pretty sure you'll run across a pairing never done before so don't be surprised. (My first chapter is a pairing I haven't seen before which makes me squeal its so damn hot. Mine!)_

_Do not expect much of a coherent plot because most of the stories will not relate to one another at all. Some will be down right smutty. Others will be angsty ending in NO SEX (UST) and some will be so fluffy that you'll want to play with a teddy bear. LOL But then again, you could have some that are so emo that you may not want to read it. But don't worry._

_I will place a full summary of each fic as well as the rating, pairing, and a warning at the top of each pages. Stories will vary in length depending on my mood. Some of these stories I wrote a long time ago so it's not like I'm starting a new fic so to speak. And anyway, I'm devoting most of my time to researching for 'Heart to Hart' anyway. So I hope you enjoy the random stories about my Shawny. Well…he's not mine but if he was…_

_Read. Review. Enjoy!_

_Oh, one more thing. I would take requests but there's really no need being that I really plan to pair him with everybody but nobody gross. (Like Hogan or Mike Knox. *shudders*)_


	2. Taking Chances

**Title: Taking Chances**

**Pairing: The Rock and Shawn Michaels  
**

**Rating: 'M'**

**Genre: Friendship/Hurt-Comfort/Angst**

Summary: _Shawn Michaels and Dwayne Johnson meet and talk after the Hall of Fame ceremony. During their chat, both reveal certain insecurities seeking advice from the other. This information mixed with weird tension and unexplainable feelings leaves both men wondering if the chances in life are really worth taking._

**~**~**~**

**Taking Chances**

**~*~*~**

Shawn Michaels sat in the audience next to his good friend Hunter. They were at this year's WWE Hall of Fame ceremony patiently awaiting the induction of Rocky Johnson, father of one of the biggest stars ever to grace a ring in the WWE. Everyone was eager about the induction. Not because they cared about Rocky Johnson. Oh, no. They were more excited about the person inducting him than true Hall of Famer. The lights dimmed and suddenly Jerry the King was back at the podium.

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for. Ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for the most electrifying man in sports entertainment, please welcome The Rock!" The crowd erupted into cheers, all of them standing to their feet including all of the superstars. Dwayne Johnson walked onto the stage all smiles as he received a well earned ovation. He was decked out in a perfect fitting black suit and tie making all the ladies in the room squeal.

"Thank you all. It feels good to stand before the WWE Universe once again. I sure have missed this place."

They all took their seats listening intensely as Dwayne spoke of his heritage and all the things his father and grandfather taught him. Shawn watched him, probably a little closer than most, because he couldn't help but notice how Dwayne's eyes lit up as he spoke of his father. Shawn could tell that Dwayne really did have passion for the business even though to some it seemed like he was a sell out. The crowd roared again and that's when Shawn realized they were chanting "Austin! Austin!" and "One more match!". Shawn shook his head chuckling softly to himself. It was funny. A part of him wished he could be like those screaming fans in the rafters. He too would love to watch The Rock perform just one more time. He'd always felt that being stuck at home after his back injury was worth it to watch Dwayne light up the screen every week and he could remember wishing he was there to feel the electricity in an arena. _I bet it was like this all the time…_

"Hey Shawn?" Hunter nudged Shawn in the ribs and he turned to him.

"What?" he hissed. Hunter forced his head around to show him that the camera was closing in on him. _What the…?_

"This guy…my grandmother love him so much and I can't help but share that same love for him. To step in the ring with him would be a dream come true and that guy is Shawn Michaels." Shawn's eyes went wide with surprise and he felt arms embracing him. Dwayne's mother embraced, kissing his cheek and whispering a "thank you" in his ear. Shawn looked at the camera and smiled, thanking him humbly. "Oh Shawn. You're a little guy. I could pick you up and Rock Bottom you with no problem," Dwayne teased. Shawn laughed but made sure to give him his best 'in your dreams' look. Dwayne winked and went back to his speech.

**~*~*~**

An hour later and the show was over. Shawn said good-bye to Hunter and Stephanie then headed out the back. He wasn't really in the mood to socialize. Being single and alone kind of ruined the mood. Besides, no one likes a third wheel and that's exactly how he felt all evening. While everyone else had their dates, Shawn was stuck sitting next to Hunter and Steph. They insisted on him sitting there even though he originally planned on sitting in the back somewhere. Shawn made his way through the halls greeting people on his way towards the back exit. Before he could get out though, he had to somehow squeeze through a crowd of younger superstars who had gathered in front of the exit for some odd reason. _Now what in the world…?_ No sooner had he thought that when he felt a pair of hands squeeze his sides.

"This way," they whispered. Shawn whipped around to see the back of Dwayne Johnson rounding a corner. Shawn thought about this for a second before deciding that his way out was the better way. When Shawn rounded the corner he found Dwayne leaning against the wall his smile just as bright as ever. For a moment Shawn just stood there stunned by the very sight of him. "Let's say you and I get out of this place."

"Uh…well…sure." _Not like I have anything better to do._ Shawn walked in silence next to Dwayne. They headed out back and his limo was waiting out back.

"How did you get here tonight?" he asked.

"Uh…I caught a ride with Hunter. Didn't really feel like driving."

"Well how about I give you a ride back? I saw you trying to escape and I figured you were trying to leave to avoid the crowds."

"Are you sure?" Dwayne smiled his perfect smile causing heat to rise to the blonde's face for no apparent reason.

"Of course. Not everyday I get to ride with the great Shawn Michaels." He opened the door of the limo with a smile. "After you." Shawn could not for the love of God understand why he felt so uncomfortable all of a sudden but he tried his best to shake it off. He smiled politely as he climbed into the limo followed shortly after by the Great One.

Silence. Dead silence for the first half mile. Shawn cut his eyes over at Dwayne and saw that he was fidgeting with his phone. Dwayne suddenly looked up but Shawn quickly turned away cursing himself silently for staring.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Startled, Shawn looked over at Dwayne who was still just fidgeting with his cell.

"Uh…the Hyatt. If it's out of your way then…"

"No, it's fine. That's where I'm staying too. If…it's okay with you, I'd like to maybe chat with you for a while. I meant what I said earlier." Shawn frowned. "I mean about missing wrestling. I do. I miss it all the time."

"Oh," he laughed_. I knew that. Don't know what I was thinking…_ "Yeah. Of course." They arrived at the Hyatt minutes later though the weirdness was still there. Well…Dwayne didn't seem effected but Shawn…he was feeling weird. He wasn't sure why though. Maybe it was because he had planned on spending the evening alone. Or maybe it's because he was hanging out with a celebrity. A lot of people still saw Dwayne as part of the guys but not Shawn. Shawn knew him once way back when before he became The Rock. Now that he was Dwayne Johnson plus Shawn's 5 year hiatus, he hardly knew the guy at all and yet he was here. About to spend the evening with a guy he was sure most of the roster would kill to be around.

Shawn followed Dwayne into his fancy suite. Shawn was surprised to see that everything was in place. It was as if the room wasn't even occupied.

"I haven't been in here since I got here." Shawn looked up, a little taken back that Dwayne seemed to know what he was thinking. "They keep me running rabid ya know? Damn agents. But I refused to do anything today that would jeopardize my wrestling engagement. Miss it too much and had too much respect for my family. Please. Have a seat. I'll go and get us some drinks." Shawn nodded still trying to comprehend why he was feeling so apprehensive. He really had no reason to be feeling this way but he just couldn't shake the feeling. Shawn sat down in one of the huge Victorian styled chairs and stared at the beautiful decorations in the room. He hadn't stayed in a suite since…well he didn't want to go there, but he'd forgotten how nice suites were. The huge king sized bed was beautifully decorated in black and gold linen with huge golden pillows littering the bed. The black carpet and the black curtains laced with gold trim made the room even more elegant. But the beautiful paintings on the wall were what intrigued Shawn the most. Shawn had always been fascinated by paintings especially ones from the Renaissance. Their deep meanings and lighting could brighten any room.

He heard the clank of glass and he jumped. Dwayne had set down a glass of wine of some sort in front of him and was now taking his seat in the chair across from him. Shawn noticed that he'd taken a moment to get out of his suit. He was now slightly more comfortable than Shawn wearing only his suit pants and socks. He was topless showing his perfect Hollywood body that made Shawn feel very self conscious. Shawn lifted the glass to his lips taking a sip of his drink to keep from staring at perfection.

"So uh…you really miss the place?" Shawn asked. _Start a conversation. Anything to take my mind off of my uneasiness and this weird tension…_

"Yeah I…I really miss it." Shawn watched his eyes taking in at how he wouldn't meet his gaze. Genuine sadness is what he saw but what he couldn't understand is why Dwayne wouldn't just come back.

"I'm not…trying to sound insulting or accusing or anything like that but why won't you come back?" Shawn asked. It was a logical question but it was also a question that's been burning him up since the limo ride. Dwayne met Shawn's eyes for the second time that night and once again Shawn felt uneasy.

"I don't know," he answered.

"You don't know?!" Shawn blurted out. He hadn't meant to but that was certainly not the answer he was expecting. Why didn't he know? Why was someone so talented just staying away? "I…is it because you feel like you don't belong anymore?" Dwayne raised his glass to his lips and sucked down the rest of his drink shaking his head.

"Part of it," he answered. "And then there's all of this." He waved a hand around him showing off the room. "The luxuries of making movies can't compare to what I'd get if I continued to work for Vince." Shawn heard him but he didn't buy it. Or rather, he wasn't sure if Dwayne believed what he was saying either.

"Is that what you believe?" Shawn asked softly. Dwayne looked at him but only for a moment.

"Why do you ask? Why wouldn't I believe what I'm telling you?"

"Well…maybe I'm reading too much into you but tonight…when you read your introduction, I saw something in your eyes that makes me think otherwise." There was a long awkward pause before Dwayne spoke up again.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"Passion." Dwayne looked taken back but just as quickly his face softened and once again there was a hint of sadness about them. After a while, Dwayne spoke up again.

"Tell me something Shawn."

"Alright."

"How was it for you in 2002? When you made your return, how did it feel and do you ever regret coming back?" Suddenly a warm feeling came over Shawn and he realized why he was there tonight. Dwayne wanted advice from him and for some reason it touched him right to the very core. He could have gone to anybody else but the fact that Dwayne chose him made him so happy. A warm smile spread across Shawn's face as he recalled his return in 2002.

"I was scared," he said softly. "I was scared to death. Not because I couldn't wrestle. This might sound a bit conceited but I always knew I could get in the ring again. Once you learn and have the passion for the business ingrained into you, it makes it hard to forget. But the fans made it worth while. I never thought they would embrace me like they did. Times had changed and the audience was different now. I wasn't sure half the people would even recognize me let alone give a care about some washed up has been. But that match with Hunter…just seeing the crowd respond the way they did. I just knew after that night that I couldn't just go back home. I needed to be in front of the crowd because that's where I belong."

"No regrets?"

"None."

"Can I…ask you something else? Something…a bit more personal?"

"Sure."

"Why did you look so down earlier?" Shawn blinked several time before looking away from him. "I'm sorry if it's prying too much but I really want to know. You seemed to be in such a hurry to leave the building. If I wouldn't have seen the down expression on your face earlier then I would have just assumed it was just to get away from the crowds." Shawn shifted nervously in his seat searching, wondering if he should answer truthfully. "You don't have to tell me," he added quickly. "I was just wondering." Shawn let out a small laugh as he fidgeted with his tie.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this but being as you won't be around I don't suppose I have anything to worry about." He sighed. "I'm alone," he said simply.

"You're sad because you're alone?"

"I don't…really know how to explain it."

"Try me." Another long pause and Shawn realized that he was breaking into a sweat. He was feeling cornered for no reason whatsoever. It wasn't like Dwayne was trying to pry. He meant well. Shawn was sure of it but they were heading in a direction Shawn really didn't want to go. "If it makes you feel better, I haven't been with anyone since my divorce six years ago."

"You're…divorced?"

"Yeah. Not many people know this since I still see her occasionally but we are. If you asked me why we ended it I'd tell you it was all my fault. I'd also tell you that we were fooling ourselves from the beginning. I don't think we ever truly loved one another." Hearing this side of The Rock made Shawn feel bad for him. Everyone – including Shawn – was so used to seeing his perfect smile that to see him like this was just unusual. It was so strange that Shawn felt the need to share with him something he hated with every fiber of his being – his feelings for another man. _That_ man in particular.

"I…don't normally talk to people about my past relationships. I have so many reasons for not talking about them but…to answer your question, I'm alone and it's probably my fault because I don't try. I turn down every dinner date, every movie, every everything because I'm not sure if I can handle it. My first and last relationship…we were so in love but so many things were wrong from the start and when he left…" _He._ Shawn said 'he' and that was something a lot of people didn't know about him at least not for certain. But now Dwayne knew and Shawn wondered if it was a mistake to tell him such a thing. Shawn slid the smooth fabric of the tie between his thumb and index finger letting the smooth feeling calm his nerves. Silence filled the room once more engulfing both men in a tension neither could explain.

"Shawn? Can I…?" He sighed. "Why did you accept my invitation?" He waited a long time before finally shaking his head.

"I…don't know." And it was the truth. He really didn't know.

"I'm proud of you," Dwayne said after a while. Shawn looked across the table at him with a confused look on his face.

"Why?"

"Because you took a chance. That's more than I could say for myself." Shawn thought about this for a second. Forcing a weak smile, he responded.

"Yeah…I guess I did but if you think about tonight and what you did for your family, I'd say you took a chance as well. It took a lot of courage going out there in front of an audience that a majority feels you betrayed them. I'm not sure if I could have handled it." Dwayne laughed a genuine laugh for the first time since his speech. His laugh warmed Shawn's heart to the max.

"I guess you're right and just so you know, I'm glad you agreed to this…whatever this is. I can't even begin to tell you how much better I feel right now. I guess taking chances can be a good thing sometimes right?" Shawn smiled.

"I guess you're right." Dwayne looked over at the clock on the wall and noticed it was late. So did Shawn who immediately stood to his feet. "Hey Shawn?" Dwayne stood up too and started making his way to Shawn's side of the room. "I want to ask you one more question."

"Uh…alright." He stopped a few inches in front of Shawn looking a bit nervous. _He's nervous…I wonder why?_

"My…father always said life is about taking chances. I think after talking tonight both of us seem to be taking a step in that direction but…talking with you made me realize that I shouldn't just stop here. I need to take chances if I'm ever going to be truly happy again so…so there's something I'd like you to know."

"What?" Dwayne closed the gap between them and before he realized what was happening, he was being coaxed into a kiss. Shawn didn't know why he let him nor did he understand why his lips responded. All he knew was that he was being kissed by Dwayne Johnson and like a star stricken fool he was kissing him back. Dwayne pulled way for a second. Looking deep into Shawn's eyes he finally said what he needed to say.

"I want you to stay with me tonight." Definitely not what Shawn was expecting. Heart pounding furiously, Shawn bit his lip searching his brain for a way out of this. _I don't need to stay. I shouldn't want to stay and my body shouldn't be curious about him. I haven't been kissed like this in ages but that's no reason to stay. Yes, I'm attracted to him but if I stay with him then…_ "Please stay," he begged.

He cupped Shawn's face drawing him in for another kiss. The blonde helplessly responded kissing him back slowly, letting the charge from the kiss electrify his entire body. Dwayne's hands slid inside Shawn's coat, moving slowly up his torso to his shoulders. The coat slid gracefully off the blonde to the floor. Dwayne's hands slowly began loosening the buttons of the older man's shirt and that's when Shawn began to panic.

"Dwayne…don't. We can't."

"Take a chance," he whispered. The shirt and tie were now falling to the floor and lips were now teasing the now exposed flesh of his collar bone. "You're so beautiful Shawn," he murmured. His lips moved to Shawn's neck where he sucked at his pulse lightly. Shawn bit his lip but it didn't stop the moan from escaping him driving his assaulter straight to arousal. "Hang onto me," he breathed.

Shawn wrapped his arms around his neck and was suddenly lifted off the floor. Shawn nuzzled his face in Dwayne's neck taking in his sweet smell as he carried him towards the bed. Dwayne lowered Shawn gently on the bed kissing his way down his body in the process. He wasted no time relieving Shawn of his pants while Shawn just laid there trying to keep from hyperventilating. _Why is this happening? He couldn't possibly want someone like me._

"Dwayne…Oh God!" he cried out. The warmth that overcame him was unbelievable. Shawn's mind was now spinning while his hips moved involuntarily towards the unspeakable pleasure. _This feels so good…_ Dwayne hands teased the area around his thighs as he sucked him off, his perfect teeth grazing the most sensitive areas of his member for added pleasure. Dwayne's teeth grazed the tip of his member before completely engulfing him again. Shawn gripped the linen wishing Dwayne would let him cum already. "Dwayne…please…I can't take this," he begged. Dwayne hummed softly from the back of his throat and that was all it took to finally bring Shawn to climax. "Oh…fuck!" he screamed.

He threw his head back and cummed harder than ever. He collapsed back against the linen panting heavily from such a strong orgasm, one he needed more than he thought he did. Dwayne stood up dropping his pants and Shawn's jaw dropped at the perfection. His body looked so damn delicious and it was coming his way. Dwayne slid up the blonde's body, licking and sucking all the way up until he reached sweet lips. Parting Shawn's legs, he settled himself between them smiling down at the beautiful man before him. His piercing blue eyes were hazed over but it did nothing to hide the passion in his eyes. Dwayne couldn't stop himself from capturing his swollen lips again all the while thrusting inside of him. His cries were muffled from the kiss but soon his cries of pain turned into whimpers of pleasure.

"You sound so sweet," Dwayne whispered. His tore his lips away to bite down into the tender flesh of his neck. Shawn gripped his shoulders moaning then screaming with pleasure from every thrust until they both reached their peaks spilling themselves all over each other. Dwayne rolled over pulling the blonde next to him. Shawn had to admit that it felt good being in someone's arms. Far too long has it been since he's been held and right now he was certainly glad he took another chance. "Thank you," Dwayne whispered. "For taking this chance." Shawn let out a fully satisfied sigh.

"No, thank you." Dwayne kissed his neck and played in Shawn's hair until they both drifted off into the perfect sleep.

**~*~*~**

The next morning Shawn woke up to find that he was all alone. _A dream… Figures. I knew it was too good to be true._ He rolled over to his side to find an envelope with his name on it lying on top of a pillow. _Huh?_ Shawn rubbed his eyes making his eyes adjust only to find that he was not in his room. He was in a suite – a very expensive looking suite which meant…

"Oh…It…" _It wasn't a dream?_ Shawn quickly tore open the letter and began reading. As he read warm tears streamed down his face but they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy.

_Dear Shawn,_

_Thank you for taking a chance with me. Because of you, I plan to_

_take more risks and hopefully I'll figure out what truly makes me_

_happy. If I never make my way back to the WWE for good, I will_

_however, find my way back to you. I'll never forget last night and I_

_will never forget you._

_Love always,_

_Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson_


	3. Where I Belong

**Title:** **_Where I Belong_**

**Pairing:** **Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels**

**Rating:** **'M'**

**Genre:** **Hurt/Comfort/Friendship**

**Warnings:** **Slight blood play or emo-like actions/male-male sex**

**Summary:** _Just a short drabble. It's told from Shawn's POV in the first person. It's Shawn musing over a somewhat painful memory of the night he and Kevin had sex for the first and last time. Takes place a few weeks after Montreal. _

**~**~**~**

**Where I Belong**

**~*~*~**

I don't know why I'm sitting here thinking of him. Maybe it's because in a weird way I often wish I would have just let Bret go to have a chance at him. Then again, I'm not sure if he even felt the same way about me. Hell, I don't even know if I loved him or not. I loved him but I don't think it was the same as my love for Bret. Either way, as I sit here alone watching the rain fall outside my Texas home window, my thoughts keep drifting back to the one time we had sex…or made love. I'm not really sure which it is because I don't think the meaning was the same for the both of us.

I had a fight with Bret and I was upset, crying and throwing things around my hotel room. Why I thought. Why do I let him do things to me? Why won't I let him go? He doesn't love me they way that I do anyway. I sat on the edge of the bed crying my eyes out. I don't even remember hearing him come in. I just felt the dip in the bed and warmth as his huge arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Let go of me!" I screamed. I didn't want to be held, at least that's what I said but he knew better. I can remember his strong arms wrestling me down on the bed but I pushed him away screaming at him.

"You don't care about me!" I screamed. "You know you don't want to be here!" I did everything I could to make him leave but he just sat there on the bed, staring at me with a hurt look in his eye. I saw it, the hurt, the pain in his eyes but I ignored it. Not because I didn't care but because I was selfish. I wanted to be selfish that night because I was angry. Angry at Bret. Angry at myself. Just angry at the world. He stood up and approached me but I lashed out at him, punching him in the stomach and pounding at his chest. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS!" It was a lie and he knew it. Even as I said the words, the coldness of them rolling off my tongue, all he did was stand there. He didn't understand and I told him that. He didn't know what was going on with me. He thought I was just throwing another one of my tantrums. Maybe I was but in my heart it was because I missed Bret. I think it was when the phone rang when Kevin realized he couldn't take it anymore. He answered the phone apologizing to the hotel managers while I screamed every horrible word I could think of in the background. When he hung up the phone, I stormed across the room and snatched it out of the wall.

"Shawn…don't—

"FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU! I SHOULD GO AND KILL MYSELF RIGHT NOW!" I can remember seeing the razor on the nightstand. It was like a magnet drawing me near it. I snatched it up and before Kevin could stop me the blade was running down my arm. The pain…_oh_ the pain and how wonderful it felt. It was short lived. Kevin charged at me knocking me into the nightstand. A sharp pain ran down my back but Kevin didn't relent. He grabbed me, spinning me around and slamming me into the wall. It hurt. It hurt like a motherfucker but when I think about it, I deserved it. I was being a bitch. It was nothing new but I think that was the last straw for Kevin. He pinned my body against the wall, my arms raised high above my head.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" he screamed at me. I struggled against him, the fresh blood running down my arm. I was crying. I was hysterical but I knew what I wanted. I knew but I wanted _him_ to know. I tried to knee him in the groin, but he blocked me with his leg and closed the gap between us even more. I hate you! Get off of me! You don't care! Nobody cares! All of this I screamed at him until he finally snapped.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed. "YOU WANT ATTENTION? FINE! I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!" And he was right. I _did_ want attention because Bret wasn't giving it to me anymore. He was gone and so Kevin did the unthinkable. I can remember him pressing his lips to mine in a crushing kiss. I resisted at first, biting his lip drawing blood from him but he continued with his assault as if he didn't feel a thing. And then he raised his knee again. I flinched thinking he was going to hurt me but instead he began massaging me through the thin material of my wrestling tights. He finally released my arms and I instantly threw them around his neck, my legs wrapping around his waist as I hungrily, desperately licked and nipped at his neck. I needed him. I needed him so bad I could hardly stand it. Maybe it was a combination of the hurt I felt about Bret and the fact that I've always wondered what Kevin felt for me. I always knew that he loved me. Hell, a lot of people loved me but what kind of love did Kevin have for me? I would get my answer for sure that night.

He slapped my legs away and I dropped to the floor. I didn't have time to think because his hands were on my sides yanking the tights off of me. By now we both smelled of sweat and blood but unlike most it seemed to only make us thirsty for more. The smell stimulated us, heightening our senses, preparing us for what was to come. My pants finally off and Kevin starts to work on his. The blood smeared across his chest makes me reach out to touch making sure that it was real. His lip was cut but there was blood smeared all over his face from our kiss, a testimony of his sacrifice. It starts to hit me but I can't think. I don't have time.

Kevin shoves me hard against the wall, once again pinning my arms high above my head. His other hand moves between my legs clasping my erection. I gasp at the touch and then he squeezes, drawing a soft whimper from me. I think he ignores it but I cannot tell. I don't really know what I'm doing to him. All I know is that I need more. He touches me again. This time my hips move forward but he won't let me. He pulls away every time I fight. He's torturing me. He's making me beg for it. I should have known. I wasn't going to get what I wanted just because I was pissed. This was one too many times that Kevin was there but I spit in his face because I could. Because I knew I was _their_ baby.

I finally swallow my pride and wait, whimpering, begging Kevin with each moan to touch me. When he finally deems it necessary, he takes me in his hand again and strokes me. I want to move with him. I want to set the pace but tonight I was being a taught a lesson. Tonight I would not be allowed to be in control. Kevin was holding all the cards and I could either listen or remain painfully aroused. I chose to listen. He chooses his pace carefully, touching me in all the right places, his hands bringing me the upmost pleasure. I could feel myself wanting to cum and I loose it. I started to cry for no good reason. To this day I couldn't tell you exactly why. I don't know if it was because my first best friend, second only to Bret, was doing this to me or the fact that I knew I had been wrong. But I was young. Stubborn. You couldn't tell me a damn thing except that I was a great wrestler.

"Kevin….Kevin please! I beg you let me cum!" I cried. His thumb caresses the tip of my cock then he leans forward placing his lips at my ear.

"Cum," he whispers. I burst into tears as I released, crying out his name into what was left of the room I'd practically destroyed. I was still sobbing when I was forced face first into the wall, my hips being pulled out from behind me. I think he prepared me but who knows. That first thrust was a mixture of intense pain and pleasure. My tears of God knows what were replaced by ones of agony then of joy. I held tightly to the wall as he entered me, every thrust making me cry out from pain and pleasure. I was hard again and as if he just knew, his hand started stroking me to match his rhythm. We both peaked at the same time, his final thrust making me shake all over from such a massive orgasm. He wouldn't let me fall. My body…It was like all the energy had been drained from my body but I never hit the floor. He scooped me up in his strong arms and put me in bed, tucking me in like he always did. I was his Shawn and he was my Kev.

At some point I quit sobbing but then I just lay there watching Kevin as he dressed himself. It wasn't long before there was a soft knock on the door and in walked Scott. He looked over at me though I can't really tell you what he was thinking. Then he cuts his eyes at Kevin who seemed to be struggling with what to do.

"You coming?" Scott asked. Kevin barely looked at me as he nodded his head, running a hand through his gorgeous raven hair.

"Yeah. I just…" His voice trailed off. I'm not sure if he felt guilty but to this day I think he did. None of them ever wanted to hurt me. None of them liked seeing me hurt. Scott walked over to Kevin and threw his arms around him. They hugged and then came the kiss. A lover's kiss. A kiss that only two people in love could share. I rolled over on my side shutting them out. I didn't want to see anymore. Two kisses – one from Scott and one from Kevin – on my cheek and then a whispered "I love you". I hear the soft sound of the door closing and then they were gone. I had gotten my answer that night.

Even now as I think about it, I think everything worked out for the best. But sometimes I just can't help but wonder "what if"? We all do it at some point. Every one of us sit and wonder if we are going in the right direction, or if we have reached that final destination. With me I can never be too sure but I won't give up. Kevin wouldn't want me to. Today I'm still out here taking chances like I did when I was younger and one of these days I'm hoping - praying that I'll be able to finally say, "This is it. This is where I belong."


	4. Sacrifices

**Title:** _**Sacrifices**_

**Pairing:** **"Stone Cold" Steve Austin and Shawn Michaels (Implied)**

**Rating:** **'T' (For a bit of language)**

**Genre:** **Friendship/Romance/Angst**

**Summary:** _This story takes place coming up to Survivor Series 2003. The current storyline calls for a traditional 5 on 5 survivor series match to take place. Team Austin vs Team Bischoff. If Eric's team wins then Austin has to leave the WWE for good. Shawn and Austin weren't exactly close friends back in '98. Both men have managed to avoid one another up until now. However, that is no longer possible since they are being forced to work together because of the current storylines. Shawn's reason for avoiding Austin? He's afraid that Steve hates him because of his 'stubborn' behavior years ago, but he couldn't be more wrong. What exactly does Steve think of Shawn and why is he risking his career in such a match? *Note - The actual match ending is slightly AU, but not by much. If you wish to see the actual match, you can find it on youtube.  
_

**~**~**~**

**Sacrifices**

**~*~*~  
**

Shawn Michaels sat backstage on a bench in the locker room taping up his wrists. It was almost time for him to cut a promo with long time friend Steven, better known as Steve Austin. This would be their first time working together since Wrestlemania 14 and even though Shawn had been back for almost a year, so far he and Austin had managed to avoid one another. A part of Shawn figured Austin was still a little ticked off about the press conference following Mania and so Shawn was a bit hesitant to confront him. He was ashamed of his behavior from that day and if he could do it all over again…well, he still wasn't sure what he would have done. _So much has happened to me these past five years but if it wasn't for the mistakes I made, I wouldn't be here getting a second chance. I just hope he can understand that…_

"Hey." Shawn looked up to see Austin leaning in the doorway. His arms were folded across his chest and he looked…well Shawn could never quite tell what Steve was feeling because he had always been so guarded. Shawn managed to smile.

"Hey yourself." Shawn went back to taping his wrists as the camera crew came in to set up. A moment later, Shawn and Steve were facing each other while Steve pretended to be hesitant about asking him to join his Survivor Series team. Shawn of course, played his part well by pretending to still hold some bitterness towards having to pass the torch to Austin. When it was all over, both men stood outside the locker room staring at the floor.

"So uh…I guess this is the first time we've had to talk," Steve started. Shawn looked up forcing a weak smile.

"Yeah. I…I guess so and I should probably get used to it being that we're working pretty closely for another week or so."

"Yeah me too." Both men got awfully quiet and then as if they were reading each other's minds, they both tried to speak at the same time.

"Shawn I just—

"Steve I—

A laugh from the both of them and the tension suddenly evaporated.

"Wow," Steve chuckled. "We've really got to get it together."

"Yeah I know. So uh…did you want to say something?" Shawn asked. Steve scratched the side of his head nervously still staring down at the floor.

"You know I'm not good at these kinds of things and whatnot. I'm not one for talking very much. I'm also not one for making apologies but—

"Wait. Hold on. Stop right there," Shawn replied holding up his hands. "Where's this apology coming from? Last time I checked it was me that owed _you_ the apology."

"Shawn—

"No, I'm serious Steve. The last time I saw you was almost three years ago. Even when I took the job as Commissioner of the WWE, I never once approached you and apologized for ruining the press conference you had after our match."

"It's really not a big deal," he replied waving it off. "Don't sweat it."

"Yes it is and I'm sorry. I really am. I don't…want to get into what was going on with me but…the Montreal thing was still weighing heavily on me."

"I know," he answered.

"You know?" Steve let out a nervous chuckle then finally met Shawn's eyes. He was taken away by the curious spark in those blue eyes and was once again reminded how easy it was to lose himself in them. He shrugged, hoping that he would come off more as a concerned buddy than anything else.

"You changed a lot when Bret left," he answered casually, hopefully in a tone that showed no heightened emotions whatsoever. Even now that time had passed, it was still hard for him to look at Shawn and wonder why the hell he bothered with that whiny son of a bitch. But it wasn't his place to ask, especially since he and Shawn were never exactly close. They worked together for that brief period of time – like now – and then that was it. No more Shawn and Austin and yet the time they shared stuck with Austin like glue for all those years. Shawn was supposedly one of the most selfish sons of bitches in the locker room but to this day Steve had no concrete proof. He didn't know enough about Montreal to lean one way or the other.

The only thing he had to go by was the sacrifice Shawn made to put him over at Wrestlemania 14. Steve wondered if some of the other guys would have done what Shawn did if the shoe was on the other foot. He doubted it which is why he couldn't help but to admire the man standing before him…in more ways than one. Shawn remained silent for the longest time, probably trying to decide what to say in return but Steve really needed no answer. In fact, he was probably better off not knowing for fear of what it might do to him. "I'll see you in the ring later." He patted Shawn's shoulder and then he was off never knowing that the blonde was staring sadly after him.

***~*~***

A week passed and it was time for another Monday Night Raw. It would be the last taping of Raw before the Survivor Series Pay Per View that upcoming Sunday. Shawn kept to himself backstage staying in the garage area warming up for his match against Randy Orton. He had a lot on his mind, most of it having to do with Steve and their last conversation. Though it had been brief, it still managed to bring back enough memories to ruin his week. Not that Steve meant anything by it. But what got Shawn so worked up was that Steve said he knew. He knew Montreal bothered him even though Shawn was sure he played it off really well. What had Austin seen to convince him otherwise? Shawn had no choice but to let it go. He had to make sure that his head was clear before he went to the ring. He'd learned courtesy of Bret what could happen in the ring if you weren't focused. Shawn shook his thoughts and headed to the ring for his match.

**~*~*~**

Austin waited inside the locker room for Shawn to get out of the shower. He didn't have to wait long before he spotted the familiar blonde hair emerging from the shower area. Steve had to tear his eyes away to keep from staring at him. Even though his lower half was covered the top half was just as tempting to look at. Austin cursed himself under his breath. He now understood why Bret was such a lunatic. Not wanting to risk any more staring episodes, Austin cleared his throat. Shawn looked up and smiled.

"Oh hey there. I'm sorry…I hope you weren't waiting long." For a moment Steve could hardly form words. Shawn really had changed a lot since '98 and it was still going to take some getting used to. Well…not really since…

"No I wasn't. I just…I hope this isn't a bad time. I mean it probably is…" _Dammit I'm stuttering like a damn fool. _Shawn shook his head.

"It's no problem. Not like I have anything better to do." Shawn motioned for Steve to take a seat. Shawn sat down in one of the steel chairs and Austin sat in one across from him. Steve wasted no time saying what he needed to say.

"I wanted to tell you a few things about Sunday so you won't be surprised or non'tin like that," he said quickly, the familiar Texas drawl creeping on him. Shawn nodded his head.

"Alright, but only if you want or need to. You should know by now how much I just _love_ surprises," he joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. Steve chuckled at this.

"I'm sure you do considering you seem to get 'em all the time."

"Yeah I do. So what's up? Am I in trouble?" he teased. Steve looked briefly at the man across from him and noticed that his sparkling blue eyes seemed to smile back at him. _Sparkling, blue, and beautiful…_ Steve shook his head.

"No, well…depends on your definition of trouble. Just thought I'd run the match ending by you."

"Okay. So…" Steve sighed.

"Eric's going to interfere in the match when it gets down to just you and Randy. I'm going to step in the ring shortly after and start stompin' a mudhole in that son's a bitches head." Shawn laughed at this. "I'm going to beat the hell out of him and enjoy every second of it all the way up the ramp, but before you can get the pin, Dave's going to Batista Bomb you." Shawn's smile quickly faded and his face now had confusion written all over it. Steve ignored it and continued with the outcome, doing his best not to think of that face. "By the time I realize what has happened, Randy will have pinned you for the win." For a minute Shawn remained completely silent, his face still wearing a look of confusion.

"So you're leaving?" he finally managed. His voice was soft and if Steve didn't know any better he would have thought that Shawn was terribly sad about it. He nodded.

"Yeah. I'm done. I think this is the end of the road for me."

"But…why?" he asked, looking at Steve with those searching jewels of his. Steve tore his eyes away staring dumbly that the floor.

"I…don't know Shawn. I guess it's just time to move on."

"But you just came back!" he exclaimed. "The fans…they love you. They need you to stay. _I_ need…" he stopped mid sentence and shook his head. "I'm…sorry Steve. Forgive me. I shouldn't assume…I'm sure you have your reasons and it really isn't any of my business anyway. But I thank you for telling me ahead of time. It'll give me a week to get all of my crying out of the way before Sunday," he joked, though he hardly felt that way at all. He forced a smile and Steve could only nod. There was so much he wanted to say to Shawn, some of it dating back to '98 but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So…he stood to his feet and with a final nod he left the locker room never knowing that the man behind him was shedding silent tears of sadness.

***~*~***

It was the night of the Survivor Series and Steve was nervous as hell pacing back and forth behind the curtain. He'd had all week to think about it and it was do or die time. Vince begged him to change his mind. Even Eric, the son of a bitch who fired him the first time wanted him to stick around but he refused. He loved this business and he would miss it very much but it was time to start a new chapter in his life; one that did not include wrestling.

"Hey." Austin jumped at the sound of the voice but was relieved when he realized that it was just Shawn. Just Shawn, but not really. He scoffed jokingly.

"Did you really have to sneak up on me like that blondie?"

"I didn't mean to," he laughed. "It's just…you were so busy pacing that I didn't know what else to do."

"Oh…yeah."

"You nervous?"

"I guess you could say that I am." Shawn ran a hand through his hair and smiled weakly.

"I guess I should go warm up. I just…wanted to come by and say that you'll be missed around here. I don't…really plan on hanging around after the match."_ Besides, I hate good byes and I don't want to say good bye to a friend…_

"Oh." There was a long pause until Shawn spoke up again.

"Well…I'll see you in the ring then." Steve watched him turn to leave but his brain kicked in and it wasn't about to let him leave without saying some stuff.

"Shawn wait!" He quickly turned to Steve, his face now looking a bit hopeful. Steve didn't catch it because he was too busy telling his brain to help him say everything he needed to say to him. "Shawn…I just…I need to tell you some things but…" Shawn took Steve by the hand and led him towards the break room. There was no one inside so he led him in, latching the door behind them. He leaned back against the door staring back at Steve with concerned eyes.

"Talk."

"Fuck Shawn there's so much I want to say to you ya know? But I just can't…I don't even know where to start!"

"Let's start with my apology. At least let me know that you have forgiven me." Steve stared back at him irritably.

"Oh fuck Shawn! Of course I forgive you! Hell I was never even angry at you. If anything I was more pissed off at that whiny son of bitch named Bret than anything else."

"Bret?" Shawn asked frowning. "Why were you…? I never thought you two would hate each other. I thought you were friends?" Shawn was very confused, especially since there was talk that Bret wanted Austin to induct him in the Hall of Fame. It made no sense if they hated each other.

"Yeah we were…_are_ friends but that doesn't mean I agreed with everything he did."

"Like…?"

"For starters he complained way too much. Just…a whiny son of a gun. And then there's you…" He pointed at Shawn, his voice trailing off. He turned away to avoid those blue eyes. He didn't – _couldn't_ look him in the eye right now for fear of what he might do. Steve felt a hand on his shoulder and then a gentle squeeze sending a wave through his body that he couldn't quite grasp.

"Steve? Please. Tell me what's bothering you. What happened between you and Bret?"

"Nothing. I just hated that he left the way he did."

"But that was my fault Steve. Mine and Vince's—

Steve suddenly turned to him his eyes filled with rage.

"Don't," he growled. "Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for what happened. You did what you were told to do and it's not like Bret made it easy for you anyway. I sometimes wish that I had… There's so much I should have said to you. I feel like in a way that its my fault you suffered so much."

"How is it your fault Steve?" Shawn asked. "I don't understand." Steve let out a frustrated groan.

"Shawn…" _Dammit this is too hard for me! _

"Steve…please," Shawn begged. "Tell me what you need to—

"Oh fuck it!" Steve gripped Shawn's shoulders shoving him back against the door. The blonde gasped only to have a tongue shoved into his mouth. Steve kissed him, roughly at first but then he eased up, realizing that he wanted to enjoy the moment as best as he could and what a moment it was. Shawn's warm hands moved slowly to cup his face and then his arms slid around his neck. The tables quickly turned when Shawn pressed harder against Steve's lips, kissing him deeply until Steve pulled away out of breath. They both just stood there staring at each other, panting heavily from their moment.

"Steve…" Shawn looked away, his eyes welling with tears. He still didn't understand – at least not all of it yet. "Why? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because you loved him," he said softly. "Even after he left I could tell that you still loved him." _You loved him so much. What was I to do especially since I didn't understand my feelings?_

"But Steve…" He cupped Shawn's face drawing him in for another kiss before wrapping his arms around him embracing his body in a warm hug. "If you feel this way now then why are you leaving me?" Shawn nuzzled his face in Steve's chest to stop the tears from flowing but the familiar Texas smell only made him feel worse. _I don't understand…_

"I'm doing it to give you a chance to find true happiness and to give myself time to figure things out. Hell Shawn, I didn't know I felt this strongly about you. I just…when I saw you come back on Raw last year, just seeing you so happy and wrestling like you haven't missed a day in your damn life…I just had to come and see you personally." _Plus I can't love you right. I haven't the first clue how to love somebody. If I knew I wouldn't be alone…_

"So…you…" Shawn looked up at him sadly. "You came back just to see me?"

"Yeah. Guess I did," he admitted. "Of course I love the fans and all. Hell I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for them but the thing is Shawn, the docs told me not to ever wrestle again. With my bad neck and all I could kill myself." The room was silent again except for their breathing and Shawn's soft sobs. By now, the tension in the room had increased tenfold but somehow Shawn managed to break the silence. He had to. He had to at least try. Even though he had no idea what his feelings for Steve were, having him around would make him feel better. He wouldn't feel so alone anymore and he would have someone around who at least understood him a little.

"Steve…please. Don't go. Don't leave me," he pleaded. Before Steve could answer, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Steve? Shawn? The main event's about to start." It was one of the workers outside letting them know it was time to go. Steve pulled away from Shawn taking note of how sad he still looked.

"Keep your chin up. You're going to be just fine. I know you will and believe me whatever guy or gal that lands you will be one lucky son of a bitch. I only wish Bret would have realized it when he had you." Shawn simply nodded his head, too torn up inside to speak again. Taking a deep breath, he hurried out the door followed closely by Steve who, by now, just wanted the damn match to be over with so he could get the hell out of there.

***~*~***

Shawn just laid there in the ring, his eyes closed as he forced himself to get used to the nagging pain in the back of his head. _That Batista bomb hurt worse than I thought it would but oh well… _He could faintly hear the garbled voices of the screaming audience members. Some were screaming obscenities while others were crying. _Crying…Why on earth are they…? _Shawn's eyes fluttered open to see Steve standing over him, his eyes filled with tears. Then it dawned on him what was happening. Steve stretched out a hand to help him up but Shawn just stared at it, his eyes filling with tears as well._ Don't…don't go… _His eyes pleaded with Steve but he could tell that his decision was final by the sad look in his eye. Shawn reluctantly took Steve's hand and was pulled to his feet into a hug. "Take care," Steve whispered to him. "I'll be watching." Shawn choked back a sob as he pulled away not daring to meet his eyes. He simply nodded his head and quickly exited the ring, ignoring the thunderous applause he received from the crowd. He never once looked back nor did he watch the monitor. God only knows what would have happened if he'd seen Steve mouth the words "I love you" under his breath.

"Good bye Steve," Shawn whispered to himself before disappearing behind the curtain. That was the last night he'd ever see Steve Austin again.

* * *

AN: One of these days we'll get a happy fic but for some reason, all I can produce now is sad fics. I blame the lunatic Bret muse whose eating away at my brain each night. Hope you enjoyed it. Kind of a hard pairing to create but these two have had their fair share of moments.


	5. In the Midst of a Legacy

**Title:** **_In the Midst of a Legacy_**

**Pairing:** **Legacy and Shawn Michaels (Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase and Randy Orton)**

**Genre:** **Romance/Erotica...S-M-U-T**

**Rating: NC-Smut er... NC-17**

**Warning: Kidnapping-ish, Non-con-ish, Slight blood play-ish, m/m smex** **(Ye been warned O.O)**

**Summary:** _Legacy has been picking on Shawn for weeks. With no Hunter or Cena around Shawn has no one to help him defend himself. Shawn ends up the helpless victim of Legacy after they sneak up on him at his hotel room. A series of er...actions take place that bring Shawn both pain and pleasure. But when it's all said and done, what will become of Shawn and how will it effect his relationship with the current Legacy members? No intricate plot here. Just a change of heart from all the really depressing fics. Enjoy! It def wont be the last smut fic._

**In the Midst of a Legacy**

Randy Orton watched his prey from his booth near the back of the bar. He was sitting all alone drinking a beer not too far from his friends. Randy licked his lips when his "prey" came into view. He could not wait to get his hands on him.

"Hey boss. Looks like he's leaving," Teddy commented.

"Alright boys. Let's go. We're about to give him the night of his life."

**~x~**

Shawn Michaels stepped out of the elevator and started down the long, empty hall towards his hotel room. He had a headache, probably due to the beating he'd received from Legacy but he was going to have to get used to it. Since Hunter or Cena wasn't around due to injuries, he was left to fend the guys off on his own. It was hard working for Vince every week with no one around to talk to. Most of the younger guys chose to ignore him while others just flat out hated him and he had the scars to prove it. But it wasn't Shawn's style to let others fight his battles. He'd just have to suck it up and deal with it like he had years ago when Marty left him. He'd get them eventually even if he had to wait until one of his friends returned to do it.

Shawn fumbled in his pockets for the card key. He pulled it out and unlocked the door only to be grabbed roughly from behind.

"HEY-"

"Shut up," a familiar voice growled. The rough hands shoved him inside the room hard knocking him to the floor. Shawn landed face first on the carpet but didn't get a chance to register what was happening. The hands grabbed him from behind pulling him to his feet and then he was rendered motionless. His hands were pulled behind his him and then came a hard tug on his pony tail.

"AHHH!" he screamed. There was a loud, obnoxious set of laughs and that's when Shawn's blood turned cold. He clinched his eyes shut, hoping – praying that it wasn't real. _Smack!_ He was slapped hard across the face earning more laughs from his team of loyal servants. Shawn used every bit of strength to suppress a loud cry. He'd cried enough in front of them and after that beating from earlier, he was starting to reach his breaking point. _I refuse to let them see me cry again… I will not let them break me again… I can do this. I can stand up to them…_

"Oh? So you're not going to cry this time?" Randy asked softly, his voice low and dangerous. Shawn slowly turned his head to face his enemy, his eyes filled with anger. Randy took one look at him and laughed out loud. "What? You're going to start acting all brave all of sudden Michaels?" Randy sang. "You're just too much Shawn but then, if you weren't your career would be over by now. It's because I like you that you're even able to walk out of that building every week." Randy reached into his pocket and pulled out a swiss army knife. He held it up in the dim light of the hotel lamp, his eyes glinting at the sight of its sheen. He cut his eyes back at Shawn again who was still just staring at him angrily. "Still not going to struggle my pretty?" he asked. Shawn didn't even bother to answer which irritated Randy. He sighed. "Boys."

"OH GOD!" Shawn cried, dropping to his knees. Both Teddy and Cody kicked him hard behind his legs bringing him to his knees. No sooner had he hit the floor before he was quickly pulled roughly to his feet again. This time Teddy held him from behind with an arm wrapped tightly around his neck while the other held his arms. Cody just stood idly by watching curiously, the look in his eyes just as dangerous as Randy's. Shawn was now scared, terrified even, but he knew he would win this time because they weren't crazy. They could beat him all day long but at the end of the day they had no choice but to leave him alive and well enough to compete. Shawn found the courage to let a wry smile creep up on his face which made Randy frown.

"What are you smiling about?" Randy growled. "I don't think you're in any kind of position to be smiling Michaels."

"I'm just smiling because you can't kill me."

"Maybe not but I can hurt you."

"You've done that plenty of times Randy. What's beating me again going to accomplish?" Randy and his boys all laughed out loud. "You seem to think that I'm only going to beat you again this time."

"Isn't that what you _always_ do?" Shawn asked dryly, having found a little more courage to speak. Randy cut Teddy a look and when he did, Shawn was released only to be shoved into the arms of Randy. Randy grabbed him from behind, holding the sharp knife to Shawn's neck. The blonde froze.

"You…wouldn't," he breathed.

Randy chuckled softly in his ear as he slid the blade across his neck drawing blood drawing a low hiss from him. "Oh but I would Shawn," he growled. "Seeing you stiff, crying, and terrified is the biggest turn on for a guy like me." Randy watched the blood trickle down Shawn's neck staining his perfect white tank. "Oh damn," he smirked. "Looks like I need to get you out of this shirt don't I beautiful?"

Shawn bit his lip watching the blade closely as it slid down his chest tearing his shirt cleanly in half. Randy loosened his grip enough to watch the shirt fall to the floor and then he was back against the blonde, his member now tingling with want. Shawn's body stiffened. _Oh God… He's nuts! And he's…_ Randy moved the blade down to where his heart lie. Shawn could feel his pulse racing as his heart pounded furiously against him. He shuddered as the blade made circles around his heart. "Randy…" His voice was not as strong as he had hoped. In fact, it came out more of a whimper than anything else which only fueled Randy's thirst for fear even more. He pressed hard against the back of Shawn letting him know that he was hot for him.

"Mmm…Shawn. I know you feel that," he teased. "The want…I've wanted you for weeks and now that I have you alone, I'm going to make sure I fuck the hell out of you. TEDDY!"

His friend hurried over to Shawn and started fumbling with his jeans. Shawn started to fidgit but Randy pressed the knife tighter to his chest. "I'd be still if I were you Shawn," he whispered. "Besides, your pleasure comes first so relax. Enjoy it…while you can." He chuckled softly, sending chills down the blonde's spine.

Shawn bit his lip. He didn't want this – at least not from _them_ but from the looks of things, he really had no choice in the matter. Soon he felt the cool air as his jeans and boxers were yanked down revealing a hardly erect member. Randy looked down shaking his head. "Now Shawn, you mean to tell me that you're not turned on in the least bit?" Shawn only glared as Teddy's hand clasped his member firmly. Shawn absolutely refused to make any sounds though it was a lot easier said than done. Teddy's soft, sensitive hands were not exactly what he'd expect from a guy who hung out with the Apex Predator all the time.

"Boss I don't think he's going to moan for us," Teddy said with sort of a mock sigh. "But he's definitely turned on." Teddy flashed Shawn a playful smirk as he dropped to his knees, licking his own lips.

Meanwhile Randy placed the blade around Shawn's neck again placing the tip at his rapidly beating pulse. "Moan for him," Randy ordered, "or you'll be moaning for other reasons that I guarantee you won't like."

Shawn was about to protest when his shaft was suddenly engulfed in warmth, Teddy's hot mouth working him up good. "Oh…Ahh….Mn…" He caught himself getting lost in the feeling, but at the end of the day, he was simply just like any other man. His hips began moving on their own, thrusting towards the warm cavern while Randy occupied himself by sucking on Shawn's neck. It was beginning to feel really, really good. "Ahhh- Randy…" Randy was sucking his flesh hard making sure to leave a mark for all to see. Shawn's head fell back against the younger man and he was overcome with pleasure from all over. A pair of warm hands were caressing his thighs while another set were on his nipples, pinching and rolling them around. Cody was the only one not doing anything, but with all the groaning and touching going on, he decided to insert himself into the action whether the "boss" liked it or not. He moved closer to the group licking the side of Shawn's face while Teddy began humming a tune on Shawn stiff member, his thick tongue teasing the blonde's slit. "Oh God! Randy- Teddy _please_…wanna come-"

"You like his tongue on your cock don't you beautiful?" Randy whispered. "Don't you like the way he's sucking you off, taking you deep in his mouth?" Shawn's let out a little frustrated groan, Randy's words making him shiver with pleasure. He was not supposed to be liking this at all, but who wouldn't like three men paying attention to you and only you?

"Oh Shawn you taste so good," Teddy murmured. He lapped around the head of Shawn's cock teasing the slit.

"Please…please don't…" Shawn begged. He needed to come but every time he was getting close Ted would pull away, teasing him unfairly. He was too old for this.

"Tell me you like it Shawn or you'll never get relief," Randy teased.

Shawn groaned. If he were to tell Randy he liked it then that would be like throwing in the towel. He didn't want to give Randy the satisfaction, but he was in pain. He was about to burst with come and just a few more touches would end his misery. After a long pause he finally dropped his head. "Fine. You win. I- I like it now please," he begged, "please let me come." His legs were starting to feel like jelly and his breaths were coming in short spurts. It felt so good. Everything felt so fucking good that he could barely stand it.

"Then come for us Shawn," Randy growled. Teddy's teeth grazed the blonde's sensitive member as he took him into his mouth for his release. Shawn released hard all over Teddy's face though he didn't seem to mind.

"Mmm…Randy he tastes sweet," Ted smirked.

"Let me taste then." Cody licked the sticky white substance off of Teddy's lips before they engaged heavily into some tongue hockey of their own. Shawn watched the two young men as they dropped to the floor licking and clawing at each other like hungry wolves. All of a sudden they pulled apart and were eyeing Shawn like candy.

"Join them," Randy ordered. Shawn felt the knife sticking him in the back so he dropped to his knees obediently deciding that he'll play along for the time being. Cody quickly grabbed a hand full of Shawn's hair pulling him towards him. His cock was already hard and dripping with come but he forced Shawn's mouth onto it anyway. Shawn reluctantly began his assault on the kid licking around the head then engulfing him, sucking and hallowing his cheeks like a pro.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Cody screamed. "So fucking good!" He tightened his grip on Shawn's hair forcing him to move faster. "Oh shit- fuck Teddy he's so fucking good at this!" he breathed. Shawn licked and sucked, working Cody's cock like it was the tastiest sucker he'd ever had putting on quite the show. When Cody's grip tightened again, he knew he was about to jet. With one final hum, Cody screamed with pleasure shooting his load all over Shawn's chest. Cody quickly sat up engaging Shawn in a fiery kiss that even Shawn couldn't protest to. The kid pulled him down on top of him spreading his legs for Shawn. "Mn…Shawn…sexy…fuck me," he pleaded between kisses. Shawn wasn't sure what to do so he looked back at Randy who nodded.

"Do it." And that was all it took. As much as Shawn hated them all he was too turned on to even think about denying such a sexy kid. Shawn raised Cody's legs high above his head and without preparing him he thrust inside of him, eyes closing in sheer pleasure. He never got to top these days- well he wasn't in a relationship so of course he wouldn't but even when he was, he usually ended up on his back. He'd almost forgotten how good it felt to be buried inside tight heat. Shawn paused his assault on Cody momentarily giving himself time to adjust and enjoy Cody's tight heat but the boy was impatient.

"Fuck me now!" he screamed. Shawn smirked before slamming into him hard and fast. The kid bit down into Shawn's neck, nipping and licking taking no heed to blood smeared over him. He moaned Shawn's name so beautifully that Shawn forgot all about being angry at them.

"Shit Cody…You're so good. Such a tight little ass…" Shawn's peak came quickly when Cody took his lips for another searing kiss. Shawn moaned into the kiss letting the kid dominate his mouth while he thrust into him for the final time, spilling himself all over Cody's ass. Shawn didn't have time to relax in the kid's arms for his hips were suddenly pulled backwards.

"My turn beautiful." Shawn shuddered at the sound of Randy's voice in his ear. He hated Randy with a passion but his voice alone was still sexy as hell…at least for now. Randy ran his fingers through Shawn's silky locks continuing all the way down his back to his ass. Shawn whimpered softly as Randy scissored him, probing deep inside of him until he found his spot. Shawn jumped at the abrupt feeling of pleasure making Randy chuckle. All of a sudden Shawn was being stretched open by Randy's large cock.

"OH GOD RANDY!" he screamed. Shawn lowered his head closing his eyes tightly in an attempt to block out the searing pain. Randy moved slowly at first, caressing Shawn's back as he enjoyed the silent whimpers of pain. They only made him harder for the sexy older man before him. Randy picked up the pace when Shawn's hips wriggled, clasping Shawn's hips tighter just to slam into him even harder. "OH FUCK!" Shawn screamed only this time it was more pleasure than pain. Randy slammed him hard and fast, his eyes closing from the pleasure.

"Mmm…Shawn you're too good. Just a tight, little ass for such a little slut." Faster and harder he thrust into him until he peaked grunting as he released deep inside of Shawn. When Randy finally pulled out, Shawn just collapsed onto the floor. He was tired; so damn tired and yet he was full. Bodies started warming up to him and before he knew it, he was lying flat on his back between Teddy and Randy with Cody on top of him. Cody kissed his lips then lay still, his breathing slow and steady against his chest.

"So Shawn, how are you feeling?" Randy asked casually, not a hint of contempt in his voice like before.

Shawn thought about this for a minute but his brain couldn't come up with anything. "I…don't know," he admitted.

"But you feel good right?" Teddy asked, sounding hopeful.

"I…" Shawn's content face was replaced with one of anger. "You guys got some nerve!" he snapped. "You kick my ass after my match tonight and then you kick my ass in the locker rooms whenever I'm alone. So what the hell was the meaning of this?" He wasn't having it. His body was not only sore from wrestling and fending them off, but sex wasn't exactly all roses if you're the bottom. The boys just laughed at him which only pissed him off even more. "I don't think this is funny."

"Oh Shawn… It's cause we like you," Cody said in his best baby voice. "The boss likes you too but he tends to express himself differently," he said thoughtfully. "You'll get used to it after a while."

Randy leaned over and kissed Shawn's cheek. "Yeah so you better get used to this kind of treatment Shawn. After tonight, I think you're stuck with us. Right boys?"

"Right!" they answered.

"But-what about… We can't-I'm not-You just tried to kill me you lunatic!"

"I was only teasing," Randy smirked. "Besides, would you have listened any other way? After all the shit we've been through with your boy Hunter trying to kill me every week when he was around?"

Shawn thought about this for a second and realized that Randy had a point. Never in a million years would he have agreed to fuck and be fucked by a 'Legacy'. Shawn sighed.

"So what now? What happens to me now?"

Cody raised his head and planted a kiss on Shawn's lips. "You go to sleep and in the morning I'll fuck you. After that we'll start being good boyfriends to you and you won't have a care in the world."

And they kept their word. The next Monday night Shawn was surrounded by Legacy but in a good way. They beat the hell out of Carlito and Primo for checking him out as well as all the people who hated him backstage. Shawn eventually scolded them for being so mean even though he secretly found it amusing. In the end, he agreed to be their new boyfriend and in return they promised to take care of him.

* * *

**AN: Yeah I know, but come on. You know you liked it. Randy's a nut job so I can't see him being all nice when he woos somebody. The idea of him being a sadistic person into bdsm like shit amuses me.**


	6. An Extreme Encounter

**Title:** **_An Extreme Encounter_**

**Pairing:** **Hardyz and Shawn Michaels**

**Genre:** **Friendship/Romance**

**Rating:** **'M' or NC-17**

**Warning:** **Uh...some dirty talk...slight voyeurism...smex...SMUT (But prolly not as bad as the last OST...I could be wrong though)**

**Summary:**_ Really, all Shawn wanted to do was spend a nice evening alone so he could rest but noooooooo. He just had to get caught in the middle of some extremely hot activity. See what happens in this shocking encounter._

An Extreme Encounter

by request

All Shawn wanted to do was go lay down in a nice quiet area and get some much needed rest. He didn't want or need to be confirming rumors about other co-workers but as luck would have it, he would end up doing the very thing he tried to avoid. He was not one for getting in other people's business. He tended to listen to the backstage gossip rather than participate in it. He'd learned his lesson years ago when he lost someone dear to him all because of lies and misunderstandings. The thing is though, it's hard to make up excuses when you see it with your own eyes. But he couldn't. He was trapped and they didn't make it any easier for him by being what they are – hot.

Shawn wrapped a towel around his waist, let his hair down and headed down a few floors towards the gym. Staying in fancy hotels sometimes certainly had its advantages, one of them being a huge sauna in the work out room. Shawn was pretty sure that no one else was staying at the same hotel as him so he just knew he was about to relax. Most of his closest friends were on Smackdown so their traveling schedule was completely different than his. Most of the guys on Raw tended to stay in smaller, more convenient hotels since they spent 90 percent of their time out of it in bars so he had nothing to worry about. Shawn was sure he'd have no problem lying down alone in the sauna to get some much needed R&R. Boy was _he _wrong.

When Shawn reached the work out room, it was completely empty. There was no one around working out but then again, it was almost 3 am so most people were probably asleep. Shawn entered the room quietly closing the door behind him. He grinned eagerly at the sight of the sauna room. From the looks of the stained glass, it was already good and warm. Though you could barely see through the glass, it was pretty quiet so he doubted anyone was inside. Shawn hurried towards the door and pushed it open. The door didn't creak at all; of course that was to be expected of a sauna in a fancy hotel. Shawn peered inside the room and when he didn't see any movement, he hurried inside closing the door softly behind him. When Shawn rounded the corner to find a place on the floor to lay, he saw something that made his jaw drop.

Matt…Jeff. Jeff…Matt. Both of them lying in the floor naked and making out. Shawn's first thought was to sneak back out. They hadn't seen him and from the way things were looking they had no plans of ever looking up anyway. Shawn tried to make his feet move but even his small step backwards couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. Matt's mouth was on Jeff's cock, sucking and lapping at it like it was his last meal. The red headed enigma was thrusting his hips forward moaning Matt's name softly.

"Mmm…fuck Mattie….so good. Yeah…that's it…Oh fuck! Mattie baby I'm about to cum!"

"Then cum you dork," he teased. Jeff threw back his head, crying out his brother's name as he cummed in his mouth. It was quite the sight to see and Shawn wasn't sure what to make of it. So many things were flashing through his head. All the whispered conversations backstage about them being lovers popped in his head. No one had proof. No one…until now. It wasn't Shawn's place to tell things and he had no plans of ever telling but the fact that he now knew was going to be a pain in the ass, especially since he found it sinfully erotic. Both Matt and Jeff were sexy young men. Even Shawn couldn't help but notice that. Matt's dark, raven hair and his intense dark eyes was enough to make any guy or girl swoon. And then there was Jeff, whose hair almost always had some kind of identity crisis. Despite that he was just as hot as his older brother. And as Shawn watched the two of them lying there naked a part of him felt jealousy. Who wouldn't want a piece of Matt or Jeff? Apparently they felt the same way and they were doing something about it.

Shawn managed to take a few more steps back quietly but he stopped dead when he heard Jeff's cry.

"Ahhh shit Mattie! So….big!"

"And you're fucking tighter than ever," Matt groaned. Shawn's body began to tremble because his eyes refused to turn away. He watched shamefully as Matt pounded into Jeff's tight little ass, kissing him on the lips to suppress his cries. "Mn…Jeffrey…shit. Baby about to cum." Jeff bit down on Matt's shoulder and they both cried out from massive orgasms. Shawn was stunned. Shawn was amazed. Shawn was getting hard and needed to get away so he could take care of himself – and quickly.

"Mmm…Mattie. I think we've had an audience all this time." Shawn heard him but his body refused to move. He knew both brothers were now staring at him, probably waiting on an explanation but even if he wanted to talk, his brain wasn't functioning well enough to form coherent words let alone an entire explanation. All he could do was stand there while the brothers helped themselves up off the floor.

"So what do we do about this Jeff?" Matt asked with a smirk on his face. By now, Shawn was sweating bricks and he couldn't be sure if it was the heat or something else. All he knew was that he needed to get away. Far away so he could breathe but that wasn't happening anytime soon. He watched dumbfounded as Jeff licked his lips, giving him a once over like he'd never seen before. The way Jeff's eyes roamed his body was enough to make his cock tingle.

"Mattie I'm horny again," Jeff crooned. "I want him. Can I have him Mattie? Please?" he begged.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Shawn breathed. Jeff's begging was turning him on. No, he was already turned on. He was pretty sure his cock was ready to tear a hole through the towel the moment he laid eyes on the two of them. Matt raised his brows teasingly before a wide grin spread across his face.

"Go ahead Jeffrey. Who can blame you for wanting a piece of him?"

"Join me Mattie," Jeff begged. "I need you with me while I play with him." The older brother nodded and before Shawn knew it he was surrounded by Hardys. Both Matt and Jeff kissed his cheeks and started running wet hands over his chest. Shawn moaned softly, the tingling in his cock only worsening. Jeff bit down on his earlobe.

"Mmm…Shawny are you hot for us?" Jeff whispered in his ear. The warm breath made Shawn weak in the knees and if it wasn't for Matt's hand on his back, he would have fallen to the floor. Matt chuckled softly. Running a hand down Shawn's slick chest Matt also groaned.

"God Shawn you're so hot." His hand tampered with the towel around Shawn's waist until it dropped to the floor revealing a very erect member.

"I told you he was hot for us," Jeff grinned. "Shall I take care of him?"

"No, let me," Matt breathed. Matt dropped to his knees in front of Shawn taking him into his mouth.

"Oh God!" Shawn breathed.

"Shh…Shawny we have to stay quiet," Jeff giggled. "Don't want the staff to catch us do you?"

Shawn bit his lip but it was doing nothing to take his mind off of Matt's warm mouth on his cock. He closed his eyes, whimpering – begging Matt to stop, but he wouldn't. "Matt please…I can't…I can't…OH FUCK!" Matt's tongue flicked across his slit and he about lost it. Jeff suddenly turned Shawn's head and pressed his lips to his, forcing his tongue down his throat. Shawn whimpered and moaned into his mouth bringing the younger Hardy to instant arousal. Shawn felt Matt squeeze his thigh and he gasped. "Matt…fuck Matt I'm about to…Ahhhhhhhhh!" Shawn cummed in his mouth and watched the sexy Hardy as he swallowed every drop of him. It was so damn hot.

Matt slowly stood to his feet and when Jeff pulled away, he took his place pressing a kiss to Shawn's lips. "Mmm…Shawn…you're too sexy for your own good," Matt murmured. Shawn wrapped his arms around Matt, deepening the kiss.

Jeff moved behind him and started pressing against him, his rock hard length sliding up and down Shawn's ass. Jeff's hands slid slowly around Shawn's waist and up his stomach to pinch his rosy, erect nipples. "You're so sexy Shawny. I just want to fuck you til you cum all over me."

"Do it," Shawn breathed.

Shawn was pulled to the floor by Matt. "I'm going to watch my baby brother take you. It doesn't get any better than watching the two hottest guys in the business pleasure each other." He took Shawn's lips for another kiss then moved away. Jeff quickly clasped Shawn's hips and positioned himself at his entrance. He eased in slowly, drawing low hisses from Shawn. It hurt him but he knew it would get better.

"Fuck Jeff just do it!" he cried. He couldn't take the teasing. He needed him inside of him now before he lost his fucking mind.

"With pleasure baby." Jeff thrust inside him sending shock waves through Shawn's body.

"Oh fuck!" he cried. Jeff had nailed his sweet spot and hard too. Jeff tangled his fingers in Shawn's hair as he continued to slam into him.

"Mmm…Mattie he's so good. He's so hot and tight aren't you baby?"

Shawn could only whimper as Jeff caressed his scalp with his skillful fingers all the while giving him a burst of pleasure with every thrust. "Oh…Jesus Jeff…you're so…just fuck me. Harder…please," Shawn begged. It felt so good. No longer was there pain. It had been replaced by raw, orgasmic pleasure and he needed more. Jeff kissed his back and slammed into him harder.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh Jeffy….Jeff…so…good…" Matt could no longer stay silent as he played with himself. Just seeing Shawn's beautiful body at the mercy of his Jeffy was too much.

"Mmm…Jeff make him beg," Matt groaned. "Make him beg so I can hear that sweet ass voice of his. I need to cum."

"You hear that Shawn?" Jeff whispered. "I want you to beg." Jeff clasped his hips tighter slamming into him hard again.

"Oh God Jeff! God Jeff….fuck…"

"Atta boy Jeffy," Matt growled. "One more baby. Shawn, baby scream for us," Matt coaxed. Jeff slowed his pace, denying Shawn his orgasm and the blonde whimpered.

"Mn…Matt…Jeff don't tease…please," he begged. "Please just…"

"Oh fuck Jeff finish it!" Matt gasped, his orgasm suddenly hitting. Jeff slammed into Shawn hard one last time and they both peaked. Jeff spilled himself all over Shawn, his stickiness dripping down Shawn's ass. He licked it up, causing Shawn to gasp at the sudden wet intrusion.

"Mn…Don't be shy baby," Jeff purred. "You are sweeter than sweet and I just had to taste you again."

"Oh you two…were so hot," Matt said with a smirk. Shawn collapsed on the floor, his head spinning from his high. His chest moved up and down from his rapid breathing but it couldn't be helped. He was a whirlwind of emotions right now, not to mention he was still hearing Matt and Jeff's voices in his head.

"Shawny how you feeling?" Jeff had crawled on top of Shawn, laying on his stomach. He planted a kiss to the back of Shawn's neck earning a small purr.

"I'm…tired," he managed. "But feeling a lot better thanks to you two."

"I'm glad because I think I'm addicted to you now," Jeff crooned.

"Me too baby brother," Matt added. "So what are we to do about this? Shawn's like a drug. I'm going to want him about as much as I want you."

"We keep him," Jeff answered simply as if Shawn was just going to readily agree.

"Now…wait a second," he stammered. "This…us…do you know what people would say? And you two…I think it's…well, I think it's sexy actually but—

Jeff silenced him by kissing the pulse of his neck.

"Don't worry about it beautiful. Matt and I don't care what people think. Besides, think of it as having two boyfriends."

"But I'm too old for you and you guys are way out of my league. Just look at me. I'm too tired to do anything right now let alone return any favors."

"Pft. Excuses," Jeff grumbled. "We're here to please you. Like I said, don't worry about us. Matty and I are extremely flexible," he laughed.

"Plus if you don't agree to stay with us then we're going to be harassing you all the time," Matt warned. "You really are like a drug. I can still smell your cologne and its making me want to fuck right now."

"Mmm…Matt no more talk like that," Jeff groaned. "You're making me hard again."

"I'm already hard. Shawn…please…let me…touch you again," Matt begged.

"Oh God, really? I just laid down!" he exclaimed. "We can't…you two are way too extreme for me."

"But we're extremely hot…extremely hot for you!" Jeff giggled. "Don't forget. You're still extreme in our book. You're the reason we act like this." He wrestled Shawn over on his back pinning him down.

"HEY—

"No, Jeffie it's my turn!" Matt shoved Jeff out of the way climbing on top of Shawn.

"Wait a second. Guys…I'm…" But he was completely ignored.

"No, I want him again!" Jeff and Matt began wrestling on the floor. At first Shawn thought they were mad at each other but when he heard Matt erupt into a fit of hysteric giggles, he realized that they were just being brothers.

"Kids," he grumbled. But they were his kids now and he supposed it would be alright. After all, he was certain to never be bored around them…among other things.

* * *

**AN: This was a request from somebody. Not sure since I don't normally write Hardycest though I do hint at it on occasion. I also never make Jeff as fluffy but hey, somebody likes him like this. So much for me convincing everyone that Shawn's not slut material.**


	7. Life Lesson 321

**Series:** _Lessons in Life_

**Title:** **_Life Lesson # 321_**

**Pairing: Shawn/Cena & Jericho/Shawn/A surprise (Implied)**

**Rating:** **'M'**

**Warning: Slash - Smex between males, A bit of foul language**

**Genre:** **General/Romance/Humor (More amusing than anything w/ the exception of the sex. Which is more sexy than funny...I think. O.O)**

**Summary:** _Adam's having a "party" at a bar and Shawn has invited Cena to go more or less to be his designated driver. Shawn of course, is openly gay and starts to wonder why Cena hangs out with him all the time. However, he "forgets" all about it once he gets "drunk" at the party and ends up the "helpless" victim on the dance floor. Cena sees Shawn all vulnerable and it starts making him hot and bothered. For someone who's "straight" he shouldn't be bothered by seeing Shawn like that right? Frustrated as hell, he returns to the hotel room with Shawn and learns a valuable lesson. Poor kid._ (AN: I really need to get a life. Hope this makes sense to you. It did when I typed it.)

**Life Lesson # 321**

**Life Lesson # 321**

**Underage kids should not be exposed to porn, especially if they haven't found themselves yet. They will start to question their sexuality resulting in the inability to speak coherently. Often times the coherent speaking will be done during moments of great passion resulting in the shouting of hidden desires they never knew they had.**

Cena couldn't believe he let them talk him into going out. He should have just said no like he always did but he didn't. Why? Because his best friend and tag team partner asked him to come along and be a DD in case he got wasted.

"Shawn, I thought you didn't drink?" Cena asked, quirking his brow at the "changed" man. Shawn put on another shirt having just taken a shower then leaned against the locker cracking an evil looking grin.

"Well, I don't drink often. In fact, I usually only drink during the holidays but since I haven't had a drink in almost four months, I figure it wouldn't hurt to drink a little at Adam's party."

"But I don't even _like_ Adam man," he groaned. "And I'd hardly call it a party since it's at a bar. Besides, I get tired of his smart ass remarks about—

"You secretly being gay?" Shawn teased.

"Oh man, not you too," he groaned. "How many times do I have to tell people that I'm not gay?" Shawn looked over at his tag partner and laughed. He looked pretty insulted by the thought but Shawn couldn't help but think Cena was just in denial. Even though they'd only been tag partners for a month now, Shawn couldn't help but feel awkward around the kid sometimes. Shawn was gay and had no problem admitting it but he was sure that he wasn't the one giving off vibes. Shawn acted the way he's _always_ acted around friends so the awkwardness had to be triggered by Cena.

"_Sure_ you aren't John," he sang. "But let me ask you this. How come you don't have a problem hanging around me?" It was a fair question considering the circumstances and it really was something he'd been dying to know for quite sometime now. Why DID Cena like hanging out with him? You would think that he would be hanging out with girls like Candice or Maria each week but always turned them down to be with him. Shawn knew Cena was a fan of his but not many "fans" would turn down a date with a hot chick just to hang out with an old timer like him all the time.

"Uh…cause we're friends," he replied rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but everyone and their mama know that I'm gay," he frowned. "What if _I_ came onto _you_? What would you do?" Cena's jaw dropped and he looked absolutely terrified. Shawn slowly approached Cena who suddenly looked like he was about to drop dead. Face pale and eyes widened, he froze as Shawn shoved him hard against the locker. Shawn was only playing with him and had every intention of just giving him a hard time but Cena was making it way too easy.

"Yo man, what are you doing?" he stammered. "I…stop playing Shawn. Just because I like you don't mean I won't throw your skinny ass across this room!"

"Is that right?" Shawn smirked. He stared directly into Cena's eyes hoping to intimidate him but instead he ended up getting distracted by how pretty they were. For a moment neither man said a word. They just stared at each other never knowing that the other was thinking the exact same thing. Shawn snapped out of his trance when Cena's eyes suddenly softened making him feel slightly uncomfortable. He forced a chuckle to make it look like it was all a joke before stepping away from him. Cena let out a huge breath shortly after and without saying a word, both guys finished dressing and headed straight to the bar.

And now they were there and Shawn was drunk off his rocker. Cena just looked on helplessly from his stool not wanting to get in the middle of drunken action. He watched as Adam and Randy danced in the middle of the bar room though Adam's dancing looked more like a scene out of "Swan Lake". He was tip toeing and wobbling all over the place while Randy held onto him from behind to make sure he didn't hit anything or anyone. Cena shook his head, tearing his eyes from the blonde only to find his eyes rounding on another one. His partner Shawn was dancing as well though he was doing a much better job drunk than Adam. It was probably due to the fact that he was getting extra attention from the two guys he was sandwiched between.

Chris and Jay were dancing with Shawn both drunk as hell. Shawn was shaking his ass all over Chris while Jay grinded on Shawn from the front. Cena rolled his eyes mumbling to himself. As much as he hated it, his brain would not allow himself to think badly of his friends. Sure they were all gay but some of them were hardly "gay" in his book meaning Shawn. He could remember as a youngster watching old promos of Bret and Shawn coming up to Montreal. Bret made the statement once that Shawn was hardly a man and as Cena watched him dance, he couldn't help but hear Bret's words ringing in his ear. He watched as Jay and Chris continued to grind on Shawn, their drunken hands now exploring his body. Cena wasn't sure when it happened but next thing he knew, Shawn's shirt was off and he was being touched all over. Chris and Jay were on opposite sides of Shawn clasping his ass, kissing on his neck and playing with his very erect nipples. Cena just couldn't tear his eyes away from he sight. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before and well…now he was curious.

Jay pulled Shawn firmly against his chest while Chris moved to the front of him. He dropped to his knees and started fumbling with his jeans. Shawn was so drunk that he probably had no idea what was going on. Then again, Cena couldn't be sure since Shawn was moaning like a little girl as Jay sucked on his neck. He looked absolutely – curses himself – beautiful. Like a sex God lying there so helplessly while two men touched him all over. Cena had no idea that he was drooling and it only worsened when Jay's hands slid slowly down Shawn's chest, slipping inside his jeans to touch his member. _Oh gawd that's hot!_ Jay's hand moved up and down over his crotch until he finally pulled it out. Cena's face flushed at the sight of Shawn and for some reason he felt like a kid being exposed to his first porn. He bit his lip begging his eyes to turn away but it was too late. His curiosity had ruined him and he was dying to see more.

The lights in the small bar suddenly changed into low beams of red making Shawn's body look even hotter. His long blonde hair was starting to stick to his delicious looking skin because of the sweat. It was hot, they were all practically drunk, and most had been dancing most of the night anyway. He heard more moans and realized it was not just Shawn being assaulted. In another corner of the room, Mark had Matt sitting in his lap and he was stroking him like crazy while the older Hardy brother moaned with pleasure. Cena suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable in his jean shorts and out of place. He glanced back over at the three blondes and almost moaned himself when he saw Chris on his knees sucking Shawn off. His head was now resting on Jay's shoulder, his eyes closed as he whimpered softly. Cena continued to stare, unaware that he was lusting after him. Shawn's eyes suddenly opened and Cena's heart stopped. He was staring right at him, his eyes glazed over with hunger.

Cena's cock was now twitching but what could he do? Shawn licked his lips, his eyes seemingly teasing Cena in the light which made him sweat. _I can't…I shouldn't be enjoying this, but I am…and Shawn's hot…fuck! I need…I need to go but…_

Chris was now standing to his feet licking his lips. Shawn must have cum during the time he was drooling and daydreaming which kind of irked Cena more than he liked. He watched Chris take Shawn's lips before the blonde was forced around and to his knees. He dropped down in front of Jay and took him into his mouth. Jay threw his head back groaning while Shawn sucked him. He grabbed the back of Shawn's head and started fucking his mouth. Cena had to turn away. He _needed _to turn away but there was something about watching his partner being dominated that turned him on. Maybe it was because Shawn was always so dominant in the ring. Yeah. That had to be it and just seeing him so helpless and at the mercy of someone else just made Cena's cock twitch even more_. Fuck you dick! Why are you betraying me right now? Oh wait, because Shawn's hot as hell and I've wanted to see him like this for quite sometime._ Inside his head he was making silent confessions. If only he was gay. If only he had the guts to explore his curiosity…

Jay threw his head back groaning as he cummed in Shawn's mouth. The blonde grinned and was helped to his feet by both men. They sandwiched him again whispering something in his ear but he shook his head. Cena wasn't quite sure what he said to them but they nodded before kissing him goodnight. Cena quickly turned away and went back to his drink; his full glass of Coke that he had been "drinking" all night instead of watching his fine ass partner being handled by two guys. He felt a squeeze on his shoulder making him jump.

"Calm down. It's just me," Shawn replied. Cena turned to him and saw that he was wearing the biggest grin ever. It was also a _pretty_ grin. Curses! "So how ya _do_ing?" he sang happily.

"Uh…I'm…fine."

"You didn't look fine from over there," he pouted sounding like a baby. It was so cute that Cena had to stop himself leaning in to touch said pouty lips with his own.

"You ready to go yet?" he snapped irritably. Shawn drew back and frowned.

"My Cena's all angwy for some reason. I don't like it. Is there something I can do to make you happy John?" he asked, his voice a little higher pitched than usual. Cena fought off the shudder from Shawn's half moan, half growl of a question.

"No!" he hissed. "Now let's get your drunk ass out of here." He grabbed Shawn's hand and led him out of the bar waving good bye to Mark on the way out. Mark winked at him for some odd reason but he didn't bother to ask what it was all about. Instead he just shrugged it off and took Shawn back to their room.

Cena was relieved to be back at the hotel even though Shawn was starting to annoy the hell out of him. He would not, for the love of God, stop talking about his butt! He went on and on about how he needed looser pants because too many guys liked his butt. Cena almost yelled at him but Shawn got eerily quiet at some point giving Cena time to calm down. As soon as they entered the room, Shawn ran to his bed and collapsed on it. Cena smirked. _Thank God! Maybe he'll go to sleep and shut up… _Cena dimmed the lights then stripped down to his boxers.

"Hey John?" Shawn was not quite asleep yet and from the sound of his voice, he sounded like he was wide awake.

"Yeah?"

"Will you tuck me in?" he giggled.

"What? No way man. Go to sleep."

"But you always tuck me in don't you?"

"What? No!" he snapped irritably. "Please. Shawn just…just go to damn sleep alright?" Cena hurried to his bed and crawled in under the covers. He wasn't tired at all but he was irritated beyond reason and it was all Shawn's fault. He knew he should have just taken care of himself in the restroom before climbing into bed but he was hoping that maybe it would go away. Maybe he wasn't really turned on at all by watching Shawn but even as he lay there denying it all, images of Shawn kept flashing through his head. He knew it was going to be hard denying his feelings for Shawn now. He has always cared for the man very much and has spent most of his time with him than any of the girls but that didn't mean anything did it? Cena let out a sigh as he rolled over on his side. He was still painfully hard and wanted nothing more than relief. Actually he wanted it to just go away but he knew it wouldn't. He tossed and turned for what seemed like several long minutes (it was actually a few seconds) until Shawn spoke up again.

"John?"

"Hn?"

"I can't sleep unless you tuck me in," he pouted.

"Yes you can. Go to sleep."

"Well I also can't sleep with you tossing and turning every five seconds," he pouted again.

"Alright! Fine!" Cena snapped. He rolled out of bed and crossed the room to where Shawn was lying. He stood over him and saw that he was already nestled under the covers. Cena let out a frustrated groan. "Shawn, why…you're already…" The blonde quickly sat up in bed, his face softening. Cena didn't know why but it was actually…kind of…sexy. Cena felt heat rising to his face and then his cock twitched again. "I…I gotta go." John turned to leave but Shawn clasped his wrist stopping him in his tracks. Cena turned around as Shawn stood to his feet meeting Cena's terrified gaze. "Shawn…" Cena was silenced when Shawn cupped his face drawing him in for a kiss. Cena's body just froze his lips too terrified to move. Shawn nipped at his bottom lip as if begging Cena for entry but he finally gave in and started kissing him back. At first it was Shawn leading the kiss but soon Cena took over. Shawn tasted so sweet. He was like a fruity drug making his head spin with desire. Soon Cena was being guided towards the bed and pulled down on top of him. "Shawn…"

"You need this," he whispered. His hand found Cena's cock clasping onto it. It was hard and throbbing only confirming Cena's need. John whimpered like a boy who was just experiencing sex for the first time. He was ashamed of himself for being so weak but he couldn't help it. All he wanted was relief and it seemed like Shawn was offering to help. Shawn suddenly pulled his hand away and Cena knew his face betrayed him. He wanted to be touched so bad but Shawn wasn't doing it. He was about to leave him angrily when Shawn suddenly wrapped his legs around him. "Take me." _What…the…hell?_ Confusion. Lust. Pain. All of these emotions ran through Cena like scared little boy and in truth, that's really what he was. He'd never been with a guy and while he was pretty sure he knew how it went, he didn't want to hurt Shawn not to mention he wasn't really gay. He hesitated.

"Shawn." The veteran only smiled before forcing Cena on his back. He didn't have time to ask questions. Shawn was already yanking his boxers off revealing a fully erect member. Once again he took it in his hand giving it gentle tug. He whimpered again. He wanted it. He needed it but Shawn was playing with him…or so he thought. "Shawn…please don't…I need…" Shawn crawled over Cena's body seductively capturing John's lips for another kiss. Shawn pulled away when they gave out of breath and turned to sit in John's lap. "Sh…Shawn what are you—

"Relax," he whispered. "Take my hips." Cena's hands were shaking so badly that he could barely bring himself to do as he was told. He finally (with some help) managed to grab Shawn's waist and when he did Shawn lifted himself up and then slowly positioned himself over Cena's cock. Is he…serious? Cena now saw what was about to go down and he began to panic. On one hand, he needed this. He needed the relief and he knew it would probably be okay since it was Shawn. On the other hand, if he went through with this, would it make him gay?

"Shawn…"

"It's okay," he coaxed. Shawn lowered himself slowly onto Cena's throbbing member and Cena just lost it.

"Oh fuck!" he cried. "So…tight." He gripped Shawn's hips and pushed himself inside of his tight heat. It was wonderful. Just _amazingly_ wonderful. It was like he'd died and gone to heaven. Shawn's ass fit so perfectly around his cock and for fear of exploding, he chose not to move just yet. Shawn wriggled his hips adjusting to the size of him and then he started to move. Up and down he moved on Cena's cock, an explosion of pleasure hitting him each time. Cena wanted more of him and finally threw reason out the window. He clasped Shawn's hips tighter and started bouncing him up and down hard. The sounds Shawn made were music to his ears as he pushed himself inside of him, basking in the tight heat. "Fuck Shawn…You're so fucking good," he breathed. Like kid playing with his favorite toy, he pulled Shawn back against him and started thrusting inside of him. Cena found himself sucking the pulse of Shawn's neck as the blonde whimpered against him, his body completely at Cena's mercy. "So sexy…like a God. My God," he breathed. Just the thought – the feeling of it all, made Cena feel very possessive all of a sudden. He held Shawn tighter against him whispering in his ear. "Mine…All mine. Sweet _fuck_ you're so good." Then as if he'd had some kind of epiphany, he reached around to grab Shawn's cock stroking him like he'd seen Jay do.

"Mn…John…" he moaned. Cena smiled. All night he probably wanted to be the one who made Shawn feel so weak and vulnerable. Now that he had him he was going to enjoy every last second of it. He stroked him faster and faster until the precum leaked all over his hand. "Mn…John...I'm…"

"Me too baby." With one final tug and thrust they both peaked, spilling their cum all over each other. John collapsed back onto the cool sheets bringing Shawn back with him. He didn't even bother pulling out of him. He was too tired anyway. John just held onto his "toy" running his fingers across his chest while he purred happily.

"Shawn?"

"Hn?"

"I…I'm…This is kind of…"

"I know," he said sleepily. "But you needed it. Thank me later." Since he didn't have a response to that, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**The next morning...**

"Oh my…" Cena heart started pounding out of his chest. It wasn't a dream. He had thought it was all a dream but there was Shawn laying on top of him like he thought he imagined. _Oh shit…that means we…Oh gawd I'm going to die! But I was so horny last night and…Gawd it was so good. Shawn's such a sex God. I'd love to fuck him again. He is so mine. No wait! He's not into me and I'm not supposed to be gay! Oh gawd…And if he wakes up and sees us like this, he's going to kill me! I took advantage of a drunk guy. I'm such a creep! Alright. Think John. Maybe…maybe he won't remember. Yeah…maybe he'll…_ All of a sudden Shawn yawned. _Oh gawd help me!_ He was wide awake from his drunken slumber and Cena wasn't sure if he should hide or start crying.

"Morning John," he yawned.

"Uh…morning," he said nervously. "Say Shawn? Uh…I uh…let me explain. You see last night you were—

"Remind me never to get drunk again," he said thoughtfully cutting him off. "My head hurts like crazy and for some reason my butt is sore too."

"Uh…right. So um…I'm just going to—

"I had the most wonderful dream last night!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" Shawn rolled over on his stomach and grinned at him. Cena blinked several times before twisting his face up in confusion. _Is Shawn still drunk? What the hell?_

"I dreamed I was riding a pony." His eyes lit up and sparkled like he was a kid. "Do you like ponies John?" He poked his lips out in a pout and for a second John had the urge to kiss them. _No John! Stop it! You're not gay! But sex with Shawn doesn't count so one little kiss couldn't hurt…_

"Uh…" Shawn leaned forward and pecked his lips putting him out of his misery once more.

"It was so much fun! You should try it sometime." He quickly rolled out of bed happily. "Well I'm going to shower now. Our flight leaves in an hour so you better get moving. I'm not letting you make us late and I refuse to look like anything less than a Sex God. Later baby," he grinned before heading inside the restroom.


	8. Breaking Even

**Title:** **_Breaking Even_**

**Pairing:** **Shawn/Cena & Shawn/Flair (Implied-ish)**

**Genre:** **Hurt/Comfort/Friendship**

**Rating:** **'T' (Bit of language)**

**Summary:** _Just a short drabble told from Ric Flair's POV about the night Shawn retired him from wrestling. Before you freak out, it's not what you think. It's implied but not in a gross way. And in case you're wondering what brought such a muse, just go back and watch his send off._

**~**~**~**

**Breaking Even**

**~*~*~**

I know I shouldn't feel this way about him but I'm sure some of the others would say, "How can you not?" For the record, I didn't choose him to be "the one" because of my feelings for him. I honestly chose him because he is the best and has always been – in my opinion – the best of all time. Me…well, I've just always done as I was told. Good or bad. Right or wrong. It didn't matter. I did it and eventually it paid off for me. As I sit here alone in my private dressing room (Vince fixed it up for me since tonight was what it was) I can't help but recall what he said to me during and after the match.

_I'm sorry…I love you…_

Oh how it hurts.

_Don't ever forget. I did this for you. All of it was real…I love you so much…_

I bury my face in the palm of my hands and I just sob. I knew what he meant but I wanted to make something out of it. Even as I sit here now crying my eyes out, I still want to believe that those words meant something else. That those words meant what they mean to Cena. But I know they don't and how could they? He doesn't know and I will never tell him either. Not like he can do anything about it anyway. He's happy. He finally found real happiness after that selfish son of a bitch and my _best _friend threw him away for some cheap fuck. I look at Hunter sometimes and wish we weren't as close as we are. I often wish that for one day he'd piss me off enough so that I can tell him what I really think of his relationship with Jeff. But even I know Hunter wouldn't have the heart to argue with me. He'd sit there and take it then when he's sure I'm calm enough not to hit him, he'd kindly point out that Cena's just as young as Jeff. Cena. John Cena but so fucking what I'd say. At least John pays attention to him. At least John's not a selfish bastard who thinks only of himself. At least John…

Wow. Listen at me here getting all worked up over nothing. Yeah. It's time for me to get the hell out of here while I'm still partially sane. I stand up to leave when I hear a soft knock on my door. I want to ignore it but then I hear a voice, _his_ voice and my heart races.

"Ric it's me. Shawn."

"Come in," I answer. I tell him to come in but I really don't want to see him. I don't want to see anybody for that matter but here he comes, walking through the door alone with that same guilt stricken look on his face. Oh hell he's going to make me cry again. "Hey kiddo. What's up?"

"Nothing," he answers. He stares down at the floor as if searching for just the right words to say but there's nothing to say really. It's over. My career is over and it's all thanks to him. But I'm not mad. I could never really be mad because I wanted it this way. It was for the best. I move towards him and cup his face lifting his head so that our eyes meet. He's crying again. Tears rolling down his face as he mouths the word 'why'.

"Why Ric? Why me? Why now? Why not Hunter?" I scoff at the mention of Hunter's name.

"Please. Don't even mention his name right now." He's still crying but manages to look slightly confused all in the same breath. I sigh. "It's _always_ been you Shawn. I've always thought you to be the better half of DX. You are the heart and soul of the faction. If you were the one injured before Mania 23 then Hunter would have had to drop the act because he doesn't have the passion for the business that you have. All he cares about is himself. He's a selfish son of a bitch but I don't hate him. I could never _hate_ him but I could never choose him over you either."

"But still Ric…I just…"

I pull him into my chest and just throw my arms around him like he's mine to own. Right now. For these few short minutes I can claim him as my own with no repercussions. I run my fingers through his hair letting him know that it's okay. I assure him that it was the right thing to do and that he should hold his head up proudly because he is officially the man. He doesn't say anything. He only sobs, clinging to me for dear life as if he needs my body, my energy, to live on. Oh Shawn I think. If you only knew…

The door opens quietly and I see Cena coming our way. He spots us and stops at the door, his face showing guilt from having intruded on such a moment. I smile reassuring him that it's okay. He nods but leaves anyway, not wanting to rush his lover after such an ordeal. I finally manage to tear myself away from him and force a smile.

"Get going kiddo. Cena's waiting for you." Yes. He needs to go. He's not mine anymore. God knew what he was doing by sending Cena in here because Lord only knows whether or not my selfish ways would have resurfaced. He wipes his eyes and nods.

"I guess…Tomorrow night then." I watch him leave but something in me makes me stop him.

"Shawn." He turns to look at me, his eyes sparkling under the bright light. I don't know why I attempt to tell him. It just seems like the right thing to do.

"Me too." He frowns. "You know. What you said after the match. I uh…" I shake my head and cut my eyes to the floor. Any other damn day it wouldn't have been nothing to tell him those three words. In fact, I'm pretty sure I've told him once before…No. No I haven't yet at the moment I just can't bring myself to do it. I feel his hands clasp my face and the next thing I know I am being pulled towards him. Our foreheads touch then our lips meet. It's brief but it's enough to make an old man feel good about himself.

"I know," he whispers. He backs away from me smiling for the first time all night though I can tell it's horribly forced. The door closes and once again I am left alone to my thoughts.

_I know… I know…_

His words are ringing in my ears but just what exactly does he know? I shake my head, a small chuckle escaping me. Guess I'll never know but neither will he.

* * *

AN: Hope that didn't disturb you too much. I always thought Flair, Hunter, and Shawn had a close father-sons type friendship. But what's one peck going to hurt? Anyway, next up...I have no idea...Probably someone really random like Tommy Dreamer.


	9. The Extreme Art of Persuasion

**Title:** **_The Extreme Art of Persuasion_**

**Pairing(s):** **Dreamer/HBK & ?/Dreamer**

**Genre:** **Friendship/Romance**

**Rating:** **'M'**

**Warning:** **Fluff, Some Smex**

**Summary: **_Tommy Dreamer has just won the ECW Championship after all his years of extreme dedication. However he isn't as happy as he should be so Shawn has been roped into cheering him up by a friend of his. It seems odd at first, the way people urged him to go see Tommy but when they start talking he suddenly realizes the real reason he was asked to come by and see Dreamer._

**~**~**~**

**The Extreme Art of Persuasion**

**~*~*~**

Shawn sat backstage and watched as Thomas, or rather Tommy Dreamer, made his way towards him. His head was hanging low despite all the pats on the back he was receiving from fellow coworkers. They were all so very proud of him after having finally won the big one. Of course from the looks of it he didn't look so happy about it. But Shawn didn't come all this way just to watch him. He needed to be here to personally congratulate his friend. He was going to just show up on ECW Tuesday night but a couple of people including Jay thought maybe Shawn should do it tonight. It was weird…the way people urged him to come see Tommy tonight but Shawn brushed it off thinking nothing of it.

Tommy didn't even notice Shawn as he walked by into his empty locker room. Shawn frowned and decided to follow him inside. Shawn let the door slam on purpose but even then Thomas did not look up. Shawn sighed as he moved past his friend to take a seat next to him.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked. Shawn let out a low chuckle as he took off his cap setting it next to him. He ran a hand through his long flowing hair as he stared at the floor.

"I just wanted to come by and congratulate you on your win. I saw the whole thing. You really worked for it." Tommy pulled the belt from his shoulder and dropped it to the floor in front of them.

"Maybe but I don't deserve it."

"Why you say that?" Shawn asked. "You're one of the hardest working people in the business today. You've stayed true to yourself even though others called you stupid behind your back. You're a real soldier Tommy."

"Easy for _you_ to say Shawn," he mumbled. "You don't even care about carrying around some old belt anymore."

"I…I do care Tommy," he said with a sigh. "It's just…it's not very important to me anymore. There are more important things in life." Dreamer shifted nervously and that's when Shawn realized what he'd said. "Oh…I mean, not that there's anything _wrong_ with wanting the belt," he added quickly. "I meant that I've already held countless belts and so…I…should probably shut up right?" Tommy nodded. "Thought so."

"Shawn, I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean anything by it but that's the difference between you and me. You've already had a fantastic career and match of the year for four years in a row. Me…well…I got nothing. Nothing except this belt right here." Shawn chose not to respond for fear of saying the wrong thing. He didn't know much about Tommy's life outside of wrestling and quite frankly he flat out didn't know how to respond without making him feel bad. "I'm leaving." Shawn quickly straightened his body, his head turning quickly to face his friend.

"Excuse me? Come again?"

"You heard me." Shawn laughed nervously.

"_No_….I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Did you say you were _leaving_?"

"Yeah."

"Leaving as in…_retiring_?"

"Yep."

"But you just won the belt."

"And I don't deserve it."

"Dammit Thomas stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Shawn snapped. "You've never been one for acting like this so why now? Why give up on your dream?" It didn't make any sense to Shawn not to mention he was starting to realize why people urged him to come tonight. Jay, Evan…they all must have known he was going to leave and wanted Shawn to come talk him out of it. Shawn stood to his feet and snatched the belt up off the floor angrily. "Why are you being such a – and I can't believe I'm using Chris' words – but why are you being such a hypocrite right now? I thought ECW meant _every_thing to you!"

"It does!" Tommy snapped irritably.

"Then why are you leaving after winning the damn belt? That makes no sense. Do you realize how bad of an example you're setting for the younger guys like Evan? They all look up to you Thomas! You may not think they care but they do. Believe me I know!"

"Look up to me huh?" He scoffed. "Yeah right. The only guy everyone cares about around here is _Jay_," he answered bitterly.

"And Jay cares about _you_!"

"So what Shawn? At the end of the day I'm still just the old guy lurking about the locker room. All I'm good for is giving advice and jobbing to youngsters." Shawn was really starting to get irritated with his friend but he knew from personal experience how hard it was to reason with a person who was borderline clinically depressed and lonely. He knew because he was there once. He felt that same way when he returned in 2002 but after a while it felt kind of good being the old guy in the locker room. Everyone had seen at least one of his matches and were always asking for advice. Later he came to realize that having the belt meant nothing anymore. As long as people looked up to him then that was the greatest accomplishment in wrestling. The same could be said about Tommy. Lots of guys looked up to him for being so brave. Every one of the ECW Originals high tailed it out of the company once Vince turned it into a mini circus but not Tommy. He did what the others would not and that alone made everyone including Shawn look up to him. Shawn smiled. Tommy was worth more than he thought and Shawn was going to prove it to him.

"You know Thomas, you're not the best wrestler in the world but you're a brave guy. You're also a good guy with a warm heart that's good for something more than just wrestling." Dreamer looked up at the blonde wrinkling his brow curiously.

"What do you mean?" Shawn smiled his trademark smile before letting the ECW belt slide effortlessly off his shoulder back onto the floor. He quickly approached Tommy shoving him back against the wall.

"Hey! What was that…?" Shawn straddled his lap and grinned.

"Time to reawaken that passion that was lost somewhere down the road." Shawn cupped his face drawing him in for a crushing kiss. Dreamer struggled against him but Shawn wouldn't let up, grinding his hips against him to create friction between them.

"Mn…Shawn...we shouldn't…" Shawn pulled back long enough to start pulling Tommy's shirt over his head.

"Shut up and go with it," he growled, his sexy voice sending tingles down Dreamer's spine.

"But what if someone comes in?" he said with panic in his voice. Shawn leaned in and nipped his ear.

"That's the idea," he breathed. "The thrill of getting caught. I thought extreme was your kind of thing?" he challenged.

"It…it is but—

"Then prove it to me," murmured as he took his lips again. Tommy reluctantly reached around to cup Shawn's rear giving it a hard squeeze. Shawn moaned into his mouth. "Mn…That's what I'm talking about. More," he urged. Tommy slid his hands under Shawn's shirt ghosting his hands across the soft flesh. "Get me out of this shirt." Tommy quickly helped Shawn get his shirt over his head before his lips moved to cover one of his nipples. "Mmm…that feels _so_ good." The door to the locker room suddenly opened but just as quickly it closed. Tommy stopped his assault temporarily having been paralyzed by fear of getting caught. His eyes shot towards the door but Shawn jerked his face around crushing his lips in another kiss.

"No…Mn…Shawn…please…we could—

"Chicken," he whispered.

"Wha…?" Shawn bit down into the flesh of his neck drawing a low hiss from him.

"You heard me," he whispered. "The ECW Champion is a coward."

"I am _NOT_ a chicken," he huffed indignantly. Shawn chuckled softly in his ear.

"Then up your game before I take you down." As if he had some kind of revelation, Tommy suddenly stood up taking Shawn with him. He immediately started undoing Shawn's jeans all the while attempting not to think about the risk. Shawn stepped out of his pants and before he could react Tommy was in front of him sucking him off. "Oh…Gaaa…Tommy…so good," he moaned. He curled his fingers in Tommy's dark hair urging him forward. Tommy's warm cavern felt so good and he was doing wonders with his tongue. Shawn bit back a loud cry as Tommy's tongue teased his slit but never enough to make him cum. "Dammit Tommy please…I need…"

"Beg," he growled. Tommy's tongue began licking the sides and every now and then lapping greedily at the precum spilling from Shawn. It was torture and the blonde needed relief. "Mn…Tommy _please_…let me…" Tommy chuckled softly as he covered Shawn one last time while he cummed in his mouth. Shawn's cried out only to have it muffled by Tommy's lips on his.

"Shh…not so loud," he teased. He pulled away so that he could bend Shawn over the bench. He dropped his pants then clasped the blonde's hips. "You brought this on yourself. I told you that I am not a chicken." He positioned himself at his entrance and just slammed inside of him. "Oh fuck Shawn! So hot and tight!" Shawn's cry echoed through the locker room, the sound music to Tommy's ears. But he didn't care. In fact, he found it exciting and his heart certainly felt it too. With every thrust Dreamer thought his heart would beat out of his chest for Shawn's ass fit so perfectly around his hardness. The risk of being caught had increased dramatically and Shawn wasn't exactly being quiet. Shawn whimpered and moaned as he hit his prostate every time, seemingly ignoring any pain he may have felt. The door suddenly opened again and that was all it took to send him into overdrive. He slammed into the blonde one final time until he gasped loudly from such an intense orgasm, spilling himself in Shawn.

They both collapsed to the floor, Dreamer just barely pulling himself out of Shawn. The blonde rolled over on top of him before scrambling to get to his feet.

"Sha…Shawn what are you doing?"

"Trying not to get caught. That's the idea isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," he grinned. He grabbed a towel out of bag and started cleaning himself up. He'd barely gotten his pants back up when the door opened again. Shawn continued dressing himself while Tommy just froze. Jay rounded the corner to find Shawn leaning against the far wall, his hat hanging low over his face while Tommy was just standing there looking like he'd seen a ghost. Jay groaned.

"Dammit Shawn! I knew it. I should have known not to send you!" Shawn raised his head so Jay could see his eyes.

"What? What I do?" Jay cut him one of those 'I know what you did' looks and Shawn's face turned red. "Well…I mean…I didn't know…You never said you…Oh hell, what was I supposed do?" he stammered, clearly at a lost for words. "Besides it worked right? He's still here." He nodded towards Dreamer. Jay cut his eyes over at Tommy whose face was now red as a cherry. Jay laughed.

"Dude. If that's how you look after sex _all _the time then you are in serious trouble if you plan on doing anything kinky or risqué before a show."

"I…I don't…Hey wait a second. What's this all about?" he huffed. "You mean Shawn didn't come here on his own?" Jay approached the champ leaving inches between them. He sighed.

"Shawn was going to wait to see you on Tuesday but a couple of the guys and I convinced him to show up tonight. I uh…over heard Tiffany talking about you a few weeks ago and she mentioned your desire to leave. I didn't…I don't want you to leave so I needed someone to help convince you to stay. Figured Shawn had a way with words but…" Jay glared at Shawn who managed to mouth the words 'I'm sorry' before lowering his hat again. Tommy sighed.

"I was going to leave but…I don't know. I thought maybe if I left then no one would care and that you guys could move forward like you wanna. I'm the last of a dying breed. You don't really need me around holding you back."

"No, no, no. Yes we do need you around. Fuck _I_ need you around!"

"But…why?"

"Because I'm in love with you Thomas." He grabbed a confused Tommy pulling him close. "I do. I believe I'm in love with you."

"But…how can this be?" Jay smirked.

"You never wondered why I always found a reason to view old episodes of ECW with you? Or why I kept offering to take you for a drink every other week? You always turned me down but I knew you probably needed some time. And…then there's the fact I thought you might be straight," he added thoughtfully. "You're not straight are you?" Shawn snickered at this earning another glare from Jay.

"No but… Oh…so…so you mean you were asking me out all those times? Out as in _date_ out?" Jay nodded. "Oh….wow. This is…"

"This is why you're going to stay here on ECW, be the damn champ, and agree to be Jay's lover so that he doesn't kick my ass." Shawn patted both guys on the shoulder before making a mad dash to the door. "Oh…by the way Jay, he's so _not_ the happy little bottom you think he is. You're going to have to fight to get some of that." Jay's jaw dropped and Tommy's face only darkened.

"You mean you screwed my love interest? Michaels I could just kill you! When I get my hands on you I'm going to…" Jay ran out the door after Shawn who was way ahead of him. _That is the last time I'll ever let someone talk me into using my art of persuasion. It almost always gets me in trouble!_

_

* * *

_**AN: Ahhh...I couldn't help myself. After watching Tuesday night's ECW, I couldn't help it. And expect a Christian/Dreamer ost to pop up in here at some point because I like them together. It could work in a weird way. Next up....probably Shawn and Brian Kendrick...er...THE Brian Kendrick. I think I have a muse for him but if not it'll probably be Marty since he's been eating at my brain just as much as Bret lately.**


	10. Marty and Me: The Alternate Ending

**Title:** **_'Untitled' (No seriously it is)_**

**Series: **Based on a chapter from the fanfic **'Heart to Hart' **starring Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart

**Pairing:** **Marty Jannetty and Shawn Michaels**

**Rating:** **'M'**

**Genre:** **Friendship/Angst**

**Summary:**_ Based on the chapter titled "Marty and Me" from Heart to Heart. If you want the whole story then read H2H. Otherwise just enjoy. I can't say much or it'll ruin it. Enjoy!_

**~**~**~**

_For Seraphalexiel_

**~*~*~**

Marty could feel Shawn's eyes on him, his angry glaring just boring into him but he didn't care. He'd made up his mind and there was nothing Shawn could do about it. He needed to get away. Not only was Shawn better at single's wrestling, he was also a lot better looking. So good looking that even Marty found himself watching Shawn when he wasn't looking. That was the other reason why he needed to just get away. He knew for several months now that he'd fallen for his best friend but there was no way in hell he could ever tell Shawn. Then there was the fact that Shawn would probably freak out which would only add to the hurt he felt in his heart every time those beautiful jewels rounded on him.

"Marty. Look at me." Startled, Marty looked up from his seat on the edge of the bed to find a half naked Shawn standing over him. His hands were clinched at his sides, his wavy hair just barely covering the nipples Marty only tasted in his dreams. His red boxers were a little looser than Marty was used to but he supposed it was because Shawn had been losing a lot of weight. He sighed.

"What? Shawn please. Let's not fight. We've been fighting all day and you know I hate fighting with you."

"But this is our first real fight!" he snapped. "And you're doing a terrible job at it because you're not even paying me any attention whatsoever."

"I know," Marty said with a shrug. "There's no point in trying to reason with you when you're like this."

"When I'm like what Marty?"

"Shawn—

"No! How the hell am I supposed to act? My best friend is about to leave me out to dry and for what?" he yelled.

"I already told you," he grumbled.

"No. You fed me some bullshit excuse about needing to 'find yourself'. You're going to have to do better than that my friend because if not, we will fight here tonight. I _refuse_ to let you leave me without a damn good reason!" Shawn was so angry that his face was redder than a cherry.

"Shawn…" he sighed. "Look Shawn, I don't…want to fight about this. Just trust me. I…I need to get away." Marty stood to his feet but Shawn shoved him back down on the bed.

"You're not running away this time Marty," he growled. "You _always_ run when pressed but not this time. I need answers dammit!" Marty averted his eyes to his feet. He just couldn't bring himself to meet that icy glare.

"I…I don't know what else to say Shawn," he managed. "I'm sorry my reasons weren't good enough but they were—

"ALL LIES!" he screamed. Marty tried to stand again but Shawn shoved him back to the bed as hard as he could. Before Marty could even think to move, Shawn scrambled on top of him straddling his waist.

"SHAWN! WHAT THE--? STOP IT!" He tried to shove his friend away but Shawn pinned both his arms over his head though he had to work for it. They were about equal in strength so it was very exhausting holding Marty in place but he didn't think much of it. All he cared about was making his friend stay with him no matter what the cost.

"Marty, tell me the _real_ reason you want to leave," Shawn breathed. His face was only a few inches from Marty's now making him extremely uncomfortable. Marty turned his head to face the wall.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Shawn groaned.

"Marty please," he begged. "_Why_ are you sorry? What did I do to make you feel like you need to leave? Tell me what happened!"

"You…_you_ happened."

"But what did I do?" Shawn cried. "Please Marty. Tell me what I did! If…Whatever it is I'm willing to change!" Marty turned his head finally meeting Shawn's gaze. He was crying now; his face filled with both sadness and confusion. Marty shook his head.

"Let me up Shawn. Please," he begged. "If you don't…"

"You'll what?" Marty couldn't take the hurt look anymore so he closed his eyes tightly, fighting back his own tears. He couldn't do it. There was no way in hell he could reveal to Shawn his feelings. People already thought bad about them to begin with and by telling Shawn his true feelings, he would be confirming all the rumors. _I can't do that to him. I care too much to put him through something like that. _"Don't go." Marty gasped at the sound of Shawn's voice in his ear. Shawn's hands were now sliding down his arms stopping at his shoulders.

"Sha…Shawn what…what are you doing?" he stammered.

"I want you to stay with me," he sobbed. He kissed the top of Marty's head and then began planting sloppy, fevered kisses all around Marty's face.

"Shawn no—

"I won't! I won't let you leave me," he choked. He slid his hands up to cup Marty's face then crushed his lips with a kiss. It was tearing Shawn apart and the fact that Marty wasn't responding only made it worse. He finally tore his lips away and just stared down at Marty. "Please," he sobbed. "Don't go."

Marty couldn't take the sadness in his eyes anymore. In fact, he just couldn't take any of it anymore. He grabbed the back of Shawn's head and pushed their lips together easily dominating his mouth. Shawn gasped, trying to speak but his sobs were preventing him from asking the obvious 'why'. Marty suddenly gripped Shawn's hips flipping them over.

"Marty…"

"This Shawn," he snapped. "_This_ is why I have to go." He crushed Shawn's lips once more completely taking his breath away. Shawn moaned into the kiss bringing Marty straight to arousal. He quickly parted Shawn's legs moving his body up and down brushing his erection against Shawn. Then, as if he suddenly realized what he was doing, he tore his lips away angrily. "Now you know," he said softly. Marty pulled back to leave but Shawn wrapped his legs tightly around his hips.

"Don't go," he whispered sadly.

"I got to. I can't…I won't do this to you!"

"Do you love me?" Marty blinked several times taken back by the question. Did he love Shawn? Of course he loved him; probably more than he should but how would that change anything? "Marty. Do you love me?" Marty looked away well aware that by not answering he was giving Shawn his answer. _Yes Shawn. I love you. All I do is picture us spending the rest of our lives together but its not going to happen._

"I won't…I won't give you an answer."

"Then I guess we're both leaving."

"Wait, what?!?! NO! I refuse to let you leave! You're the future of this business and—

Shawn's eyes flashed dangerously and Marty knew he'd been beat.

"So it's okay for _you_ to just up and leave but I can't? So how are you planning on stopping me Marty?" he asked coldly.

"I have my reasons for leaving Shawn. I just gave you the biggest reason of them all—

"Then answer my question dammit! Do you love me or not?! I need to know before you just up and leave me!" Marty hesitated. He was stuck. He was backed into a corner because Shawn wouldn't let him leave. _I'll never tell him…I'll just have to lie. It's the only way…_

"No. I…I don't love you." Even as he said the words, his heart was breaking in two.

"Alright. That's…that's fine. I just needed to know but before you leave I need you to do something for me."

"Alright. What do you want?" _Whatever it is I'll do it. Just a small price to pay for telling him such lies even though it's for his own good._

"I want you to touch me." _WHAT THE HELL?!_

"T-t-t-t-touch you?" he stammered. "But…I mean…what _DO_ you mean?" Marty knew full well what he meant. He just couldn't believe that he wanted him to. It was something he'd only dreamed of hearing and now that he'd said it…

"You know what I mean Marty. Now do it. Touch me," he coaxed.

"Shawn…don't…it's not fair. I don't—

He was silenced when Shawn wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. Marty didn't want to respond but his body was already on fire for his partner. In just seconds Marty managed to reverse the roles, his tongue delving deep into Shawn's cavern. Shawn arched into Marty and a low moan escaped him when their arousals touched. Marty pulled away looking deep into those jewels he loved so much. Shawn was hard. Hard for him and that was something he never thought possible.

"Shawn—

"Do it," he whispered. "Make love to me." Marty didn't need telling twice. If it was what he wanted then by God he was going to do it. Marty wasted no time planting tiny kisses down Shawn's body stopping to lick, nip and suck each nipple. They were fully erect just for him and he was finally getting to taste them. Shawn's moaning wasn't helping him though. He was certain that if his friend didn't stop making sounds he wouldn't be able to make it to the actual intercourse part. He silence the moans by capturing Shawn's lips again, all the while sliding a hand in his boxers to clasp his rock hard member.

"Mn…Marty please…" he moaned between kisses. Marty's lips left his to nip at his ear.

"Whatever you want beautiful." He slowly began pumping his partner's cock, stroking him very slowly so he could take in every whimper, every moan the blonde made. Shawn thrust into his hand, his hips rolling from the pleasure. Marty chuckled in his ear sending weak shudders through Shawn's body. Marty pulled his hand away and Shawn practically lost it. "Ahh… Marty…don't…don't play."

Marty grinned before sliding down his body to pull the shorts off of him. Instead of clasping his member, he put his entire mouth around it.

"Oh fuck!" Shawn's hips immediately thrust into the warmth and he was nearing climax too. The bittersweet taste of Shawn's precum slid easily down Marty's throat. Marty hummed a little all the while letting his teeth graze his sides. He flicked his tongue deep over the slit and Shawn threw his head back screaming his name as he cummed. Marty watched as Shawn's breathing calmed and then to his surprise, Shawn flipped over on his own.

"Take my hips and do it."

"But…are you sure?"

"Yes now hurry! I want you inside of me."

Marty rid himself of his shorts then clasped Shawn's hips. He sucked on his fingers then slid them into Shawn. He gasped at the feeling for it was still a little uncomfortable. He'd been in this position at least once or twice before but Marty knew nothing about it. And he never will.

"Oh fuck!" Shawn screamed. Marty had found the spot and it felt so good. "Now," he pleaded. "I need you inside me now!" Marty wasted no time thrusting deep inside of him. Shawn gripped the sheets screaming in pain but then he gasped after a wave of pleasure overcame him. No longer was their pain because it had been replaced by the most wonderful pleasure to exist. "Harder," he breathed. "Please…" Marty gripped his hips tighter slamming deep into him.

"Oh fuck Shawn! So tight! Just like I knew you'd be. I love you…Fuck I love you!" He was so lost in the joy of his pleasure that he never really realized what he'd let slip. A few more thrusts later and Marty reached his peak spilling himself into Shawn's warmth. They both collapsed on the bed, adjusting themselves until they were wrapped in each other's arms. Both men remained silent and it wasn't long until Shawn fell asleep. Marty however, stayed awake the entire time purposely playing with the strands of Shawn's hair until he slept. Finally when he figured Shawn was in a deep sleep, he eased out of the bed and crept towards the restroom. He washed up putting on some fresh clothes then eased out of the restroom. As he crossed the room to grab his bags he caught sight of the beautiful blonde sleeping. His eyes welled with tears but he blinked them back. He had to go. He had to go so that Shawn's life wouldn't be ruined. Marty reached into one of his smaller bags and pulled out a yellow scarf. He laid it on the dresser and with one last glance at the sleeping blonde, he left the room.

**~*~*~**

When Shawn woke up the next morning, he was sore but amazingly rejuvenated. He yawned loudly as he sat up in bed. Scanning the room he noticed that only one set of bags was sitting my the closet door. His heart sank, his brain just now recalling the events of yesterday. _He left…He really left… _Shawn's eyes began to flood with tears but it was then that he saw the bright yellow scarf resting on the dresser. He rolled out of bed and quickly hurried to the dresser. It was Marty's scarf; the one he wore the night _The Rockers_ made their first AWA debut. Shawn choked back a sob. He grabbed the scarf and just breathed in Marty's scent. He was gone. He was really gone and in all likely hood, he would never see him again. Shawn was sad – heartbroken even but somehow he managed to smile after a while. He wasn't smiling because Marty was gone. He was smiling because he knew that somebody somewhere loved him and that somebody was Marty.

"I love you too," he whispered. "Always."


	11. Bound by Blood

**Title:** **"Bound by Blood**"

**Pairing:** **Mark/Shawn....er The Deadman/Shawn**

**Genre:** **Supernatural/Romance**

**Rating:** **M**

**Warning:** **Bloodplay-ish, Smex, Fluff :D**

**Summary:** _Shawn gets news of a friend's retirement plans. Frustrated, he recalls an event that brought him closer to his friend and eventually winds up confronting him in an attempt to convince him to stay. Does he gets through to him? You'll have to read and find out._

**~**~**~**~**

**Bound by Blood**

**~**~**~**

_For BellaHickenbottom_

**~**~**~**~**

"You wanted to see me Mr. McMahon?" Shawn had just gotten out of the shower and was told by John (Cena) that Vince wanted to talk to him. Usually when Vince wanted to talk it usually meant bad news. So Shawn took a seat in front of his desk and braced himself for whatever bad news he was about to get.

"Well Shawn, people have been doing a lot of talking since Wrestlemania about your retirement."

"And they have lost it. I'm not planning on retiring this year Vince. In fact, as long as I can perform at the level I'm performing now, I plan to hang around. But I have mentioned to several of the youngsters that they need to up their game because you never know. Anything can happen between now and next year's Wrestlemania."

"I understand and it's good to know that I'll at least have one of you around to make Wrestlemania worth watching."

Shawn frowned. "What do you mean? You'll still have Paul, Randall, Mark, Adam…those guys kick ass out there. Unless…" Shawn straightened up in the chair, his eyes searching Vince's face curiously. "Am I missing something here?" he asked.

"Uh…so you don't know?"

"Know what? What am I supposed to know?"

"Mark. He put in his notice a few weeks ago. Right when the two of you took your vacations. This is it for him."

"WHAT?!?!" Shawn jumped to his feet glaring angrily at Vince. "And you're just going to let him leave like this?"

"I'm sorry Shawn but what would you have me do? He's given just as much as you have to this company. Who can blame the guy for wanting to leave?"

"But…did he tell you _exactly_ why he wasn't waiting until next year?"

"No. He just said it was for the best and said something about his body can't handle it anymore."

"Yeah, right," Shawn scoffed. "Well then…If you'll excuse me, I think I'd like to pay him a visit." Shawn stormed out of Vince's office, his hand subconsciously reaching to touch the bandage on his neck as he fought back tears of frustration. How could he just leave after all they've been through?

**~*~*~**

"Oh come on Mark! Stop being such a loner. What's one tiny drink going to hurt?" Shawn asked. They were standing in the parking lot after the Survivor Series PPV and Shawn was wanting to catch up with his old friend. Mark however wasn't exactly being reasonable.

"Shawn really. I can't go out to a bar. I…don't drink like I used to and you shouldn't be drinking anyway."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "I don't drink silly. Well…the occasional wine but what's one beer gonna hurt? Besides, I just got back to the ring and I'd like to hang out with my old friend for a change. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here today and you know it."

"Shawn, I didn't—

"Yes you did." Shawn clasped his hands and sighed. "You're part of the reason I wanted to get clean in the first place. I got tired of seeing the disappointment in your face."

"But I was the one who hurt you. I had no room to talk."

"But I never blamed you. Never have and never will. And in all honesty I think I deserved it anyway," he grinned.

Mark ran a hand through his curly dark hair and sighed. "I don't know Shawn. I…I really should get to bed soon and you shouldn't be out this late. Someone might try and hurt you."

"Not if you're with me," he grinned. "Please? Pretty please come with me? If you don't I'm going to pout every time I see you."

Mark shook his head. "Shawn…I'm not the same guy…I mean I am but…there's a lot of things you don't know about me and if you knew I'm sure you wouldn't want to be associated with me."

"Oh come off it," Shawn scoffed. "It's not like you're _really_ some creepy undead guy who murders mercilessly." But judging from the look on Mark's face, Shawn couldn't be too sure. "So…so you're really into this whole creepy, undead cult?" he asked curiously.

"Well—

"Whatever big man. Who am I to judge you?" he grinned. "Just don't try and kill me. I happen to like life here on earth now."

"But—

Shawn let out an exasperated sigh. "Mark, I don't care if you murdered _thousands_ of people. You're still my friend and I demand you hang out with me tonight or else you'll never hear the end of it."

"Uh…fine. But only a quick drink. I'm getting hungry and I'll want to get back to the hotel to get food."

"I can take you out. My treat."

"Uh…I'm on a special diet," he grumbled. Shawn just laughed at his grumpy friend. _Same old Mark._

"Alright. Well how about this. I go to the store. I buy us drinks and we drink them in your room and before you can protest I promise not to put the moves on you," he joked. Mark couldn't help but to smile at this. _Same old Shawn._

"Alright. Fine playboy."

"It's _sexy_ boy," he corrected. "I don't do playboy anymore. Kind of kicked the habit. So I'll meet you in your room in twenty."

"Alright."

Shawn flashed him another warm smile before heading towards his car. As Mark watched him drive off into the night he cursed himself for not saying no. I mean, he could have just put his foot down but in all honesty, he secretly longed to spend time with his old friend too but at what price? Years ago he had a reason to stay far away from him. Bret made it clear that Shawn was off limits and Mark respected his wishes by keeping their friendship a simple one. Of course when Bret left it got harder to ignore Shawn's sexiness. However, because Shawn was so devastated by Bret's departure, he changed a lot and started popping pills and God only knows what else. But now it seemed like Shawn had completely cleaned himself up and was just as beautiful as ever but that didn't mean Mark wanted to put himself in a tempting situation, especially considering what he's managed to hide for so many years. Being around someone he's always cared about would certainly upset his stomach but he'd have to deal with it. He had no choice because he refused to hurt someone so special to him.

**-xx-**

Exactly twenty minutes later Mark was opening his door for a familiar blonde. He'd changed out of his jeans and was wearing some shiny white pajamas. He held up the six pack for Mark to see with a wide grin on his face. Mark shook his head as his friend brushed by him trying his best to ignore the sweet smell of the blonde's body wash that had reached his sensitive nose.

"I thought you said 'a' beer. That looks like several."

"Oh come on Mark. We're both staying in the same hotel. If I have two then it's not like I have to drive back to my room."

"Yeah well I'm not carrying your skinny ass back to your room if you get tipsy. You know you have a low tolerance for alcohol."

"I'm not grumpy guy," he grinned. He took a seat on the couch then started breaking out the drinks. Mark shook his head and took a seat next to him doing his best to ignore the warm feeling that came over him. It wasn't like him to have guests considering people were terrified of him. Shawn had always been the one to acknowledge him, even when he was acting like a spoiled brat. Shawn shoved a beer under his nose and Mark reluctantly took it.

"You just cant take no for an answer can you?"

"No I can't."

"Then you haven't changed a bit," he joked.

"I have so changed!" he huffed.

"And there's a hint of a temper tantrum."

Shawn poked out his lips in a pout. For a moment Mark had an image of himself kissing those lips but he quickly brushed the thought knowing full well of the complications it could cause. Shawn nudged him in the side knocking him out of his trance. "What's the matter big guy?" he asked. "You looked kind of distant a second ago."

Mark shook his head avoiding that all knowing gaze. "It's nothing. I was just…thinking about how cool it is to have your skinny ass around again." This seemed to satisfy the blonde for he smiled his signature smile warming Mark's heart all over again.

"Well it's good to be back. I feel kind of weird seeing all these youngsters. It appears that you and I are the only ones left from when the show first debuted 12 years ago. I don't think I could stay if you and Hunter weren't around. I don't think I could compete."

"You move in the ring as if you were born in it. You're still the best at what you do whether you realize it or not."

He shrugged. "I guess I'll find out after Wrestlemania. Chris is giving me a run these days. But enough about me. How have you been getting along?"

Mark shrugged. "I've been okay. Can't complain."

"Do you actually have friends now?" Shawn teased. "I hear your creepy undead gig tends to scare people off."

"You know I'm a loner Shawn. I don't do the whole _friends _thing."

"But I'm your friend."

"Yeah but you don't count. You're crazy enough to befriend anybody, even a freak like me." Mark hadn't meant to let his emotions get the better of him but it was too late. When he looked up Shawn had such a hurt look on his face that Mark wished he hadn't opened his mouth at all. Mark drank the rest of his beer in one gulp then forced a smile, a smile Shawn could see right through.

"Why are you so down on yourself Mark? Why would you say something like that?"

"Shawn let it go. It's nothing you—

"I would if I didn't care so much." Mark stared at him in disbelief. He certainly wasn't expecting that. At a lost for words, Mark said nothing as Shawn moved closer to him. He couldn't even bring himself to shove the blonde away despite the danger he was in as he straddled his lap. Shawn held his face staring deep into those green eyes he'd noticed so long ago. "Why are you so bitter Mark?" he asked softly.

"Shawn…" Mark closed his eyes in an attempt to calm his nerves. Shawn's smell was starting to get to him making his stomach hurt.

"Talk to me. I'm your friend."

"I can't tell you now please go. I don't want to hurt you," he pleaded.

"Hurt me how Mark?" he asked. Shawn ran his fingers through Mark's hair making the bigger man shudder. Shawn smiled as he drew him in for a kiss. Their lips touched sending a wave through Mark that seemed to awaken all his senses. He wrapped his arms around Shawn hungrily taking over to dominate his mouth as he tasted a sweet taste he only dreamed of experiencing. Shawn moaned into his mouth turning him on even more.

Mark's breathing hitched when he felt the first cramp hit him and he opted to shove Shawn away but the blonde smelled and tasted too good to let go. Mark tore his lips from Shawn's and went to work on his neck, licking at the delicious tender flesh. Mark could feel the change taking over him but he couldn't stop it. His lips refused to ignore the steady beating of Shawn's pulse as he slid his tongue over it over and over until…

"Ahh…" Shawn's cries filled the room as Mark sank his teeth into the blonde's neck. Mark felt Shawn's grip on his sides tighten and his moans turn to soft whimpers as he drank from his neck. Mark held him tightly drinking greedily until he realized Shawn was no longer making sounds. Mark suddenly gained control of himself and pulled back, the blood dripping from his now exposed fangs. _Oh no…_ His heart sank and he felt like crying.

He knew something like this would happen and now that it did he felt like flinging himself off a plane. He licked his lips and slowly stood to his feet, being careful not to knock Shawn to the floor. He somehow managed to get Shawn comfortably in his arms and proceeded to carry his lifeless body towards the bed gently laying him down. He pulled the blood stained shirt off of him then made sure to clean up the bite covering it with a bandage before sulking across the room, his silent tears staining his face as he prayed for his only friend. _Just let him be alright…_

**~*~*~**

Shawn burst through the locker room door in search of Mark but he was no where to be found. _Dammit where'd he go?! He knows he shouldn't…_ Shawn hurried back out the door and broke into a sprint towards the back exit. When he reached the parking lot he frantically scanned the area for his missing friend.

"Shawn…" Shawn quickly turned around to find Mark leaning against the exit door as if he could barely stand. Shawn hurried towards him forgetting all about his anger.

"Mark…Mark what's wrong?" He let out a small cry and gripped his stomach, his breathing growing more shallow by the second. Shawn lifted his shirt over his head tossing it to the side then yanked the bandage off of his neck.

"Do it," he ordered.

Mark shook his head furiously fighting back the pain. "No…I won't," he gasped.

Shawn wasn't in the mood for his stubbornness so he pressed his body against Mark's cocking his head to the side exposing the fresh wound. Mark's sensitive nose could not ignore the smell of fresh blood and before he knew it, his arms were wrapped tightly behind Shawn's back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before sinking his teeth into him. Shawn whimpered a little for he still wasn't used to the feeling yet. He held tightly to his friend as he drank because on several occasions he'd ended up fainting afterwards. But none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was making sure his friend wasn't suffering anymore. A few seconds later Mark pulled away, his face now sadder than ever before. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"It's okay. It really is okay." Mark leaned back against the wall and so did Shawn, who was trying his best not to let Mark see that he was ready to collapse. He said a quick prayer hoping God would let him reason with Mark before he fell out. "I talked with Vince," Shawn said softly.

Mark shifted nervously. "So you know."

"Yeah I do and I'm not going to let you do it."

"You can't stop me Shawn. I've already made up my mind."

"But why?" Shawn asked. He tried to sound forceful but it was getting harder because of the lightheadedness.

"Because I can't keep doing this to you. You always so willingly come to me and let me drink from you. I know it hurts you every time. But I don't want to become dependent on you Shawn. Before you came back into my life, I was having to take care of myself. I've done some horrible things Shawn – hurt a lot of people but I can't continue to hurt you like this. I care about you too much."

"But I don't mind Mark. Really. You need me—

"And I need you to understand why this is wrong. If I keep draining you of your blood, you'll become anemic."

"So what? It's worth the risk!"

"Not to me." Mark finally looked over at him and saw that Shawn looked extremely exhausted. He sighed. "Just look at you. You can barely stand."

"I'm fine Mark," he snapped. "It's just…been a long night."

"Yeah I'm sure. Listen, I didn't expect you to understand why I'm doing this."

"You're right. I _don't_ understand," he said coldly. "We've been doing this for so long that it's kind of a lame reason to leave me now Mark."

"Shawn, I don't know if you've noticed it or not but you're starting to lose a lot of weight. You've also took on a paler complexion and it's starting to scare the hell out of me!"

"Let me worry about me."

"No. And I'll hear no more of it. I'm leaving and that's that."

"But Mark, don't you remember how it all began?"

"Yes I do and I was scared to death Shawn. You really have no idea how terrible I felt that night. I was scared," he confessed. "I'm still scared."

"And I'm scared for you!" Shawn hissed. "At least if you're around, I'll be able to keep an eye out for you."

"Shawn—

"Mark don't do this!" he pleaded. "I've given myself to you because I care about you. I know my life's at risk. For God's sake you're a freaking vampire, but that means nothing to me Mark."

"But it means everything to me!" he snapped. "Don't you get it Shawn? I don't want to hurt you anymore!"

"But I don't want you to leave me!"

"We're getting no where with this."

"You're _not_ leaving me."

"Yes I am," he growled. "And there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

Shawn folded his arms across his chest. "Fine. But if you leave then I leave."

Mark's eyes flashed dangerously. "What!? No!"

"You can't stop me Mark," Shawn huffed. "You go. _I_ go."

"I'll tie you to a damn tree and make you stay."

"Then make me like you."

Mark stared at him in disbelief. "No. _Never._ I really will kill you before I curse you like this."

"Make me a freaking vampire like you or I'll leave with you!"

"Why would you want to do that to yourself?!"

"Because I love you Mark! I…" Shawn had to grip Mark's arm to keep from falling over.

"Shawn…" Mark pulled him up so Shawn could lean against his chest. "Oh Shawn," he choked. "Why?"

"I love you," he breathed. "That's why…I can't let you leave me." Shawn went limp and fell back in Mark's grip.

"Shawn…Shawn!"

"I'm fine," he managed. "Just get me back to my room."

Shawn was exhausted so Mark wasted no time carrying the blonde to his car and driving off into the night. He ignored all the curious looks from hotel workers as he got inside the elevator and was relieved that the floor Shawn was staying on was void of any life. Shawn nuzzled his head in Mark's chest as he carried him inside the room using his foot to close the door. Mark laid Shawn on the bed but wasn't expecting to be pulled down with him.

"Shawn—

"I love you," he whispered before pressing his lips to Mark's coaxing him into a kiss. Mark's lips reluctantly responded until he felt Shawn's knee brush his member.

"Mn…Shawn…"

"I want you Mark," he murmured. Shawn's hands roamed all over the Deadman's body stopping only to start unfastening his belt. Before Mark knew it, Shawn's hands were in his pants stroking his now erect cock.

"Ahh…fuck Shawn…" Mark pulled away and started tearing off pieces of clothing, forgetting all about his argument with Shawn from earlier. Shawn attacked Mark's lips again before the Deadman felt the need to explore the rest of him. Shawn moaned softly while Mark sucked his nipples raw and squeezed his cock through his jeans.

"Mn…Mark please…I need you…" Mark stopped his assault long enough to help Shawn out of his pants then quickly covered him with his mouth, his palate already subcoming to the sweet taste of his precum. "Ohhhh….fuck…yes!"

Mark lapped at Shawn's cock greedily loving the way his tangy goodness tasted. His fangs only heightened the wonderful feeling for Shawn as they tickled his sensitive member with each thrust from him. "Mmm…cum for me beautiful," Mark growled. He hummed softly against Shawn's cock and the blonde suddenly released in his mouth, crying out from his orgasm. Mark swallowed every tasty drop of cum then took his place between the blonde's legs. He captured his lower lip biting down to draw blood before suddenly thrusting inside of him, letting the warmth of Shawn's muscles contract around him. Shawn's cries were completely muffled by the kiss but the pain only lasted for a short while.

"Please...Mark harder," he moaned. Shawn whimpered and moaned underneath him beautifully, his sexy blonde hair sticking to the sides of his pale skin.

"Oh beautiful…you're so good…fuck you're so good and tight…" Mark buried his face in Shawn's neck licking the tender, exposed flesh while his lover began arching into him, the pleasure now overwhelming for him. He felt Shawn's arms wrap around his back and he picked up the pace, thrusting deeper and harder into his beloved.

"Mn…Mark…"

"That's it baby…Moan for me…"

"Oh God!" Shawn gasped. He was about to cum all over again but not alone. Mark had reached his peak as well and with one final thrust, he cried out his lover's name spilling himself inside of him. Too tired to move Mark just stayed there inside of Shawn hoping that it wasn't hurting him too bad. Shawn suddenly flicked his tongue over his lover's lips and smiled.

"So will you stay?" he asked weakly. He was so very tired but he refused to pass out until he was sure Mark would stay.

Mark just rolled his eyes. "Like I have a choice now," he grumbled. "Your way of bargaining is completely unconstitutional."

"But it works." He kissed Mark's lips again. "I do love you Mark. I don't want you to ever leave me because I'll never leave you."

"But what about my problem?"

"I'll drink more water and go to a tanning bed. Now shush and go to sleep."

"Fine. You're lucky I love you too."

"Ahh that's good to know. I thought it was just my blood for a second." Mark finally pulled out of him and pulled him close, kissing his forehead.

"You taste good too but I do love you Shawn. Always have and always will."

"I love you too Mark," he yawned before passing out again.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed the Shawn/Mark fluff. Been working on it for a while because Bret muse is pissed right now. Oh well... Sorely tempted to add to this one but I must resist. I'm going to use the force and hope Mark muse goes away without much of a fight. In the meantime, I believe it's dear old JBL's turn to have a go next. If not JBL, it'll be THE Brian Kendrik. Review if you want. Ta Ta!

**FYI:** If you like _Shawn/Mark_, you can find them in **"Silent Hearts"** by **EroSeninsDeciplesKJT** or possibly in several fics by my friend **AnonymousPunk**. :D


	12. Disturbia

**Title: "Disturbia"**

**Type: Song Fic - "Disturbia" by musical artist Rhianna**

**Pairing: Shawn/JBL**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: PG-13 ish**

**Summary: **_Story pretty much follows the lyrics and the plot is centered around that deal JBL cut with Shawn. You know, the one from the WWE storyline that got so many muses running wild. You can picture it or the tension from my other story. Either way it's classic JBL and HBK in action. Hope you enjoy it! BTW, it starts off from Shawn's POV and switches back and forth between the verses, which of course, are in italics._

**Disturbia**

_For Chisato-chan & HBKloverHBK_

_What's wrong with me?_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_I'm going crazy now_

(Shawn)

Every morning I wake up and wonder why. Why? Why do I feel like this? He has reduced himself to ignoring me completely but unbeknownst to him, it's only making it worse. I know he's seen the way I look at him but I can't help it. What's wrong with me?

_No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it_

_On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane, yeah_

(JBL)

Ever since I made that deal with Shawn I've found myself questioning everything I've ever stood for. I'm in the car outside the hotel but the piece of crap won't start. What a waste of 50 grand. So once again I am forced to go back inside that hotel room; back inside that prison in the form of a hotel suite…with _him_. I don't want to. It's bad enough that I'm starting to doubt myself. I hate him. I really do. I hate everything about him and yet every time I bring myself to do anything to him, I chicken out. Like a coward. A scared little boy who doesn't know the meaning of hurt and it's wrong. Why can't I hit him? Why can't I speak with him? Why can't I just put an end to it? It's driving me fucking crazy and the sad thing is, I think I sometimes like it.

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind, it can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

(Shawn)

I don't know how it happened. I don't know when it happened. All I know is that one morning I woke up next to him and realized that I liked it. I remember staring down at him while he slept, his facial features intriguing me more and more with each passing second. I remember reaching out to trace the contours of his face only to pause, frightened at what I was about to do. I shudder to think about how angry he'd have been had I actually touched him awaking him from his slumber.

Oh no. The door is opening and now I hear it closing softly, the click signaling its closure. He's here. In the room. Probably leaning against the door but I can't look. I won't look because it hurts too bad to see his face; the disgusted look that only I can bring to his perfect face.

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gone play nice, watch out you might just go under_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

(JBL)

Shawn's lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He won't look at me and I'm glad. I know he knows though. The tension. I know he can feel it every time we're alone but he seems oblivious to it, at least from my point of view. I never can tell and I can't say that I'm actually buying it. I've seen him…staring at me when he thinks I'm not looking. When I'm working on company memos I can feel his eyes boring into me as if studying me. I'll casually look up often times glaring at him angrily as if I can't stand the very ground he walks on but it's getting harder to do so now without faltering… My face… I can no longer look at him long enough to pretend… So what's wrong with me? I think I'm going fucking crazy!

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light_

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia, disturbia_

He's watching me. I feel it only I can't tell what he's feeling. Normally I can sense the disgust, the anger, the revulsion but now I can't. I know he hates being around me because I'm sure he gets tired of my constant staring but I can't help it. Lord knows I would stop if I could but I can't. Even when I close my eyes at night, I see myself watching him sleep or watching him slave over paper work for hours, never bothering to take a break except to shower. Watching him work…watching him fall asleep after exhausting himself for hours makes him seem almost human – something I've never imagined John to be. But he is quite human whether I wanted to admit it or not and it scares me. The devil is human which means he has feelings. Just what are those feelings? I'd really like to know for my own selfish reasons. Stupid. Selfish. Crazy. I must be crazy.

_Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me_

_Disconnecting on calls, the phone dont even ring_

I decided to take a shower hoping it would clear my head. Oh yeah. Fat chance. Been standing in the shower for an hour failing miserably to drown out the images of Shawn's face. Yeah. I forgot to mention Shawn's problem. I cut a deal with him hoping I could manipulate him into helping me win some gold. Heard about his wife leaving him taking more than half of his finances so what's a business man like me to do? I decided to make him an offer he couldn't refuse. I had every intention of helping him out – which I am – but I also wanted a new whipping boy. You know, someone to scream at whenever I was having a bad day. But things haven't been working so well for me – at least on my end anyway.

For starters Shawn doesn't do anything to really piss me off. In fact, he's quite the gem. I often times find myself liking his company. Dammit. And then there's the fact that I didn't realize Shawn had so many problems. Poor guy. Everyone's out to get him. Normally I wouldn't care less until I saw him crying.

Walked in on him in the locker room a few weeks ago clutching a picture of Bret as he sobbed. Don't know how long I stood there watching him but every second I was there managed to affect me more than I care to admit. His face. God you should have seen his face as he clutched that old picture. I felt so bad I could have cried. Dammit I'm about to cry and for what? Someone please tell me what's wrong with me?

_I gotta get out or figure this sh** out_

_It's too close for comfort, oh_

John's been in the shower for nearly an hour but I don't blame him. Anything to get away from annoying eyes. My eyes. Eyes that secretly gain pleasure from watching him. Eyes that close carrying images of perfection to the brain. A brain that transforms eyes into hands that seek to explore every inch of perfection. Wrong I know but it only getting worse.

I roll off the bed and walk across the room towards the door. My hand grips the handle and I close my eyes. Do I go or do I dare stay here any longer? When he comes back into this room, smelling as sweet as he always does, I might actually lose it. No. I've already gone crazy but I seriously need to figure this out. God help me! I can't take much more of this.

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind it can control you_

_I feel like a monster, oh_

For some reason I feel all exposed now. I didn't used to feel uncomfortable walking around in my boxers but now I do. Shawn's not looking at me. In fact I'm the one staring at him now! I'm such a hypocrite. But I can't help it. He's standing in front of the door in his boxers, that long blonde hair hanging down his back. It's so soft. I accidentally ran my fingers through it one night but…never mind. He looks like he's contemplating leaving the room but why? And where would he go? I shouldn't really care. In fact, if he leaves then good for him. I can toss this piece of shit deal out the window and forget about him completely. But for some reason I get the feeling that it won't be so easy.

He's turning the knob and I can feel my heart starting to race. What's wrong with me? He just made a sound. Sounded like a cough. No…it's a sob. He's crying. Oh my God he's crying again and you know what, I really don't like it. I…I want to do something about it. I want it to stop. Ahhhh…get out of my head! I'm…I'm ignoring him. I'm ignoring the sobs. I'm resisting the urge to say something to him. We haven't talked in almost three days. I should be happy. I should feel joy but instead I feel like a monster. A cruel, horrible beast and now…I want to cry.

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gone play nice, watch out you might just go under_

I know he's helping me. I know that and I should appreciate everything he's doing for me. And I do. Despite his cold demeanor I appreciate all of it, but is it worth it anymore? I know I practically lost everything when she left me and thanks to John, I am slowly getting back on my feet but if you only knew… If you could feel the pain I feel every time he refuses to look at me. Or if you could feel my heart sink when I wake up early every morning, longing to reach out to him but can't because it's wrong. No, it's not wrong, but it's not right either. I never meant for this to happen. I wish it never happened to be honest with you. I wish to God he really was the evil, selfish bastard I always imagined him to be… But he's not. God he's not – he's far from it.

I choke back another sob. This is so hard. I need the money. I really do. Without it I have nothing. She made sure of that. I don't know what she thought was going on because I'll swear to anyone on any bible that John has yet to even look at me let alone touch me. But whatever. What's done is done and there's no turning back. I don't think I even want her back anyway. I love her. I'm sure I do but right now she's not important. What she thinks or how she feels about me doesn't matter because I don't care. I don't care for her approval. The only person's approval I want and need right now is standing behind me watching me – probably with the same disgusted look on his face he always has. The thought alone is making my heart hurt. Oh John… You did something to me without actually trying and now I long for you. Sick huh?

I've made up my mind. I can't take it anymore. It's not worth it. I'd rather be dead or alone with nothing than to stay here and long for something I can't have. Thanks God. Thanks a lot. I really have gone under and have officially reached rock bottom.

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

The door opens and with another sob he is out the door. He left. He really left yet for some reason I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. So I'm off. I run out the door looking anxiously up the hall but he is no where to be seen. Oh God… Now I'm worried. I'm really fucking worried. My gut instinct is telling me to take the stairs. I slowly look up at those stairs, my heart sinking at the realization of where those stairs lead. Oh…no. I run. As fast as I can up those stairs, tears streaming down my face. Am I too late?

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light_

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia_

Looking down at the silent streets below is like a breath of fresh air. The darkness. So very inviting, like a light at the end of a dark tunnel. My life has been that eerie dark tunnel and the streets below are going to be my light and my salvation. I step closer to the ledge ignoring the faint cry of my name. I'm not sure if it's real anyway. Who would be calling me? Certainly not John. It's all in my head. Like John would come after me. I'm crazy for thinking it. I'm just disturbed. With tears streaming down my face, I stretch out my arms and lean forward. Goodbye John… I think I may have…

_Release me from this curse I'm in_

_Trying to maintain but I'm struggling_

_If you can't go-o-o_

_I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah_

"No"! My arms enclose him from behind just in the nick of time. He gasps, choking uncontrollably from his sobs. He struggles too but I don't let go. I refuse to let go. "I love you". The words escape me before I could even think to say anything. And then I say it again. "I love you. I love you Shawn." I say it again this time with his name. Shawn. I love you Shawn and as I say the words, I cling to him tighter, refusing to let go for fear of what might happen. I'm afraid. I'm afraid to let go. Like a scared little boy clinging to his mother or in my case, Shawn. _My_ Shawn. The thought makes me cry harder and so here I am, clinging to the man I refused to look at for days. The man I refused to acknowledge for weeks due to my stubbornness. I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want to realize that I cared. I didn't want feel. I still don't want to but it's too late. If I let go, he might go and if he goes, I'll have to go too. How could I live with myself if something were to happen to him? It would be all my fault and then I'd be left alone to deal with it.

No one loves me. No one cares for me. I have no one but my work and Shawn. Shawn hates me. I'm sure he does but you know what? I don't care. At least he's around and I'm not alone. I think that's why I love him. He's sexy. That's for sure but it's his warm aura that I like so much. The warmth that he brings to a room. His kindness. His… I love him. I really love him and right now I think I'll fall to pieces if I let him go. So I won't. At least until he punches me.

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gone play nice, watch out you might just go under_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

He's holding me. He's crying. And he…_loves me_? Did I hear that right? I wriggle a little to get away but he only seems to cling to me tighter…like…like he's afraid to let go. "John." As if he understands, I feel his grip loosening around me but he doesn't let go – not completely anyway. Just enough room to allow me to step back from the ledge. I somehow manage to turn to him and what I see makes me cry all over again. John's crying. He's actually crying and he looks scared to death. His face looks so pale in the moonlight as if he was really worried about me.

I reach out to touch him. I don't know why I do it. I've always been scared to death of touching him; afraid of what he might do to me. Only in my dreams have I ever been able to touch him. But I do it. My hand touches the side of his face and he melts right into me. I close the gap between us and I pull him in. He's crying. Against my chest he is crying while I hold him, my arms acting as his shield.

"I'm sorry," he cries. "I'm so sorry."

I kiss his head and hold him tighter, my tears of pain now tears of joy. "I love you too," I whisper back. He looks up at me, his eyes puffy and red but I can tell he's relieved. So am I. I almost killed myself. Glad I didn't. Guess this was God's plan all alone. I love him. I've always loved him and it looks like now, I can at least show him.

_Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light_

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like_

Shawn takes my hand and leads me back to the room. I don't argue. I don't do anything except follow, my heart beating so fast that I fear I'm dying of a heart attack. Before I know it I am inside the prison only this time it doesn't feel like a prison. It doesn't look like one either. Instead it looks like heaven with a huge bed, adorned with white sheets inviting me in. Shawn leads me to it and pushes me on my back.

I haven't the time to protest. He is on me now kissing my lips, making my head spin. It feels so good and he tastes so warm and sweet.

"Ahhh God!" His mouth covers my arousal bringing me instant pleasure that I never thought possible and all I can do is moan in pleasure. My climax comes quickly from all the balled up tension and I cum harder than ever. Shawn takes it all in, swallowing every drop making me blush. He smiles. Oh God. For the first time in weeks I see him smile and I just melt. I cry. I start to cry all over again but here he is. His lips kissing the tears away while I arch into him. His fingers are probing deep within me and I am feeling nothing but a rare pleasure as he hits my prostate every time. "Shawn!"

"I love you," he breathes and then I scream as he plunges inside of me. It hurts and it feels good. I forget the pain and feel nothing but pleasure as I cling to him. "I love you…I love you…" I hear him whisper, his silky hair brushing my cheeks.

I cling tighter to him. "I love you too." He shudders and then he cries. We both cry as we peak and I feel him filling me up. I smile as he collapses on top of me, his head resting on my shoulder. I hold him tight, listening to his soft purrs until he falls asleep. I must be crazy. We both are but I'll never let go. He's Shawn. My Shawn and as long as he's disturbed he'll have me forever too.

_Disturbia, disturbia_

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Next up? Who knows? Probably a song fic about Bret but you never know. Chris muse is feeling neglected and John wants more time with Shawny.**

FYI: JBL/HBK pairing can be found in the following fics:

**_1) The Deal by Me (That fic follows the storyline that WWE did featuring those two. It would help you understand why these two work.)_**

**_2) Despise by vadg_**

**_3) Heart to Hart by EroSeninsDeciplesKJT_**

**_4) Independence by MaryJohn_**

All are good reads. They come highly recommended. MaryJohn and vadg both have several short fics about this pairing that are all really good so take a chance and read them. Be sure to review. Might earn you another request :D Review if you want.


	13. Reversal

**Title:** **_Reversal_**

**Pairing: HBK/TBK (that's "The" Brian Kendrick in keesh you didn't know) & Chris Jericho/Miz (implied)**

**Genre:** **Friendship/Romance/Humor**

**Rating:** **'M'**

**Warning:** **Fluff and the usual yaoi undertones**

**Summary:** _Why is it that TBK is constantly having off days? Shawn gets his answer in the most unexpected way which leads him to question a few things about himself._

**~**~**~**

**Reversal**

**~*~*~**

"Come on guys! What's the deal? Focus!" Shawn yelled. He was standing outside the ring in his gym watching two of his students train. Usually they were pretty focused and full of energy but lately they haven't been doing so hot. The two students in question were Mike "The Miz" and Brian Kendrick. Both were extremely talented individuals and had the drive to become main event talent in a year or two but at the rate they were going Shawn might as well keep them in training for the rest of the year. He watched as Brian botched another move followed by a terrible roll up by Mike. Shawn shook his head.

"Alright guys. That's enough for now. I really can't understand why the two of you are so off today." Shawn took the band out of his hair, letting it fall just so he run his fingers through it. He was hot, tired and frustrated but he had to let it go for now. Everyone has an off day and he was fairly certain that was Mike's problem. As for Brian, well…he couldn't be too sure. Shawn watched Brian as he stood to his feet and sort of settled himself in a corner leaning back against the turnbuckle. _Maybe I should try and find out what's wrong…_ Shawn climbed into the ring with a big smile plastered on his face but Brian just rolled his eyes. Shawn stopped a few feet away feeling slightly hurt at the gesture. "Say Brian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just…leave me alone," he mumbled.

Shawn frowned for a moment thinking maybe Brian was angry at him for yelling but… _I yell all the time but didn't mean anything by it… _"Brian I'm sorry for yelling. I just…I'm only trying to make you better. I want you and Mike both to surpass me someday and—

"I know but…just…just go away!" he snapped irritably. He turned away from Shawn facing the turnbuckle, tapping his foot impatiently. Shawn wanted to leave well enough alone but he just couldn't. Brian had a history of doing drugs; nothing too bad but a bad habit nonetheless that was sure to have side effects such as irritability and depression._ I could never forgive myself if something happens to him…_

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. Your bad mood is throwing off Mike too and that's not cool Kendrick."

"It's nothing you should be concerned about."

"Whatever kid. Turn around and talk to me like an adult."

"No."

Shawn quirked his brow at this. Brian had a habit of being a little arrogant and just a tad bit stubborn from time to time but it was nothing compared to the way Shawn used to act. Still it didn't give him the right to mouth off at his teacher that way. Shawn quickly decided that he didn't care what Brian wanted. He hurried across the ring, grabbed Brian's shoulder and spun him around. Brian gasped, frowned, then turned red in the face all in one breath. Shawn wouldn't have thought nothing of it had Brian not quickly crossed his arms over his stomach, as if trying to indicate that he was sick.

"Uh…Brian, are you sick? Do you need to go for the day? I'm not a tyrant you know. If you need to leave—

"No I don't," he stammered. "I just…just go!" he snapped. Shawn watched the kid for a second, taking note of how beads of sweat were pouring down the side of his head despite his lack of actual ring work. His eyes also showed signs of desperation though Shawn couldn't quite grasp why Brian would be so desperate. He finally decided that Brian was indeed smoking pot again which made him frown.

"So you're smoking again huh?" he asked quietly. "Is that why you look so tense?"

Brian rolled his eyes again. "No and I wish you'd just drop this. I'm not on drugs. I'm not drinking and I'm not sick. I'm just having an off day."

"I see," Shawn replied though he was far from convinced. "Fine then. Let's see what you got against me today. Take me down." Shawn backed away from the corner, pulling his tee over his head revealing his nice lean body. Brian watched, his mouth practically watering at the sight. He forced himself not to moan out loud as Shawn's hair fell gracefully back in place. "Well what are you waiting for? Come at me."

Brian shook his head, doing his best to ignore the sight of Shawn's chest as he ran at him. Shawn set him up for an arm drag but Brian managed to counter it sending Shawn to the mat. Shawn smiled up at him and Brian felt his face heat up. A second later he was being pulled down and flipped over in an inside cradle.

"Dammit!" Brian hissed as he just managed to kick out of it.

Shawn laughed. "You lingered too long Kenny. You can't take your opponent down and then stare at them."

"It can't be helped when your opponent is over 40 and a sex god," he grumbled. Shawn didn't hear him and continued his assault. He ran at Kendrick knocking him down then ran over to the ropes bouncing off of them. He went to land an elbow drop to the mat but Brian dodged it and quickly scrambled to cover him for a pin. "One…two…"

"I don't think so." Shawn kicked out of it easily and once again flipped Brian on his back. "You didn't pin my shoulders to the mat properly—

Shawn stopped mid sentence, his smile faltering with each passing second. Brian averted his eyes elsewhere but his face was now redder than ever. He waited for Shawn to ask or even worse, freak out but he didn't. Instead he smiled and rolled off of him. Brian watched as his mentor left the ring walking towards the outside. When he was long gone, Brian finally managed to push himself up and leave the ring as well. He was sorry. He really was but he couldn't help it. Maybe it was because he was young and inexperienced with such feelings or maybe it had everything to do with Shawn's power over others. Either way his body refused to listen to his silent pleas now.

The first time this had happened was during a training session two weeks ago. Shawn was sitting outside the ring but he was being hit on by Dave Batista. Brian remembered stopping half way through his match with Miz watching as Dave "massaged" Shawn's shoulders and back. Shawn was probably oblivious to it all but Dave was enjoying himself a bit too much. That much was obvious when Dave's hands lingered longer than they should have on Shawn's sides. But despite his ever growing anger towards Dave, Brian couldn't stop himself from envisioning himself in Shawn's place but with Shawn doing the massaging. The way Shawn's body reacted to Dave's touch and the sweet groans of approval that escaped him…

The thought gave Brian one of the most annoying hard ons and he had to quickly pretend to be sick so that he could go to the restroom. Everyday after that was worse than before and here he was today with the same problem. The only difference now was that Shawn probably knew. He had to have known. Why else would he have just run off like that? Brian sighed as he headed for the showers. He wanted to explain to Shawn why he was tripping but surely Shawn would freak out. Besides, everyone and their daddy wanted Shawn for themselves so Brian knew he hadn't the slightest chance in hell. _Which is why I just have to keep trying to get over him…if I can…_

_***~*~***  
_

Shawn stood outside the gym with his back against the wall. He closed his eyes replaying his training match against Brian again. It was fun, fast paced and quite the workout. Brian was more than into the match which had Shawn stumped at first. Why wouldn't Brian wrestle like that to begin with? That was his initial question until he felt _it_. He had gone over it several times in the last ten minutes and there was no denying that he felt something which could only be _it_. He sighed.

He had no idea Brian was lusting after him. Then again, Shawn wasn't always the most observant person when it came to things like this. He was now aware that several superstars found him irresistible but all of them – with the exception of Cena – were pretty close to his age. Shawn never really thought about actually taking any of them up on their date offers. Truth is, he hadn't been with anyone in so long that love was the last thing on his mind. _Maybe I should go and talk with him again…_

"Yeah you should." Shawn looked up to see Chris standing in the doorway with a smug look about him.

"How do you know what I'm musing about? And where there hell were you earlier? You were supposed to help me teach the two of them some new holds."

"I over slept," he shrugged. "Besides, you don't really need my help and Miz can't concentrate when I'm around."

"Why is that?" Shawn asked. Chris looked down at his feet briefly but it was enough to clue Shawn in. "Wait a second. Miz has a thing for you?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"But he was off today despite your absence."

"As was Brian apparently."

"Yeah well what do you want me to do about it? I tried talking with him earlier but he didn't want me anywhere near him."

"Uh…duh Shawn!" Chris laughed. "You think he wants you to know that he's getting boners every time you're around? Of course not! He's probably scared to death of you or something."

"Alright then hot shot. Since you're the expert with such things, you tell me what to do."

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you could try cornering him somewhere and explaining to him that you don't hate him. I haven't delt with Mike yet so I really can't be telling you what to do either since I'm no better."

"Well what's stopping you from talking with Mike? I just found out about Kenny today but sounds to me like you've known about Mike for a while now. I was just shocked ya know? But you… What's _your_ deal?"

Chris kicked up some dirt around his shoes awkwardly. "Guess I kinda like him too."

Shawn's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow Chris. That's…"

"I know. It's not like me to go for someone like him but after being around him so much I guess he kind of grew on me. Plus…the fact that he wants to be just like me makes it even harder to resist him."

Shawn thought about Chris' words. They seemed to trigger a light bulb in his head and he too was reminded of how Brian always talked about being the next Shawn Michaels. It was always so cute to hear him bragging to his friends and now that he thought about it, Brian had always watched him with a sort of awestruck look about him. His eyes just seemed to light up every time Shawn saw him. Then there was the constant staring Shawn caught from time to time but he never really thought nothing of it…until now. Shawn could feel Chris' eyes boring into him again making him nervous.

"What Chris? Why are you looking at me as if I have all the answers?"

"I'm just waiting for you to go talk with the kid before he decides to give up his dream all because you don't like him."

"That's not fair Chris. I never said I didn't like him. I just…don't know what to say to him."

"Well how do you feel about him? I know I like Miz. I just don't know how to tell him but you… Do you have any feelings for Brian at all?"

"I…don't know. I like him and all. Plus he's cute but…I'm so used to being the helpless prey that it feels weird knowing that someone wants me in a role I'm not so used to being in."

Chris looked over at Shawn and noticed that he looked a little nervous. He was twirling a strand of his hair and biting his lower lip. Chris smiled. Shawn was scared. It wasn't that Shawn didn't want to return said feelings. The reason he didn't really want to talk to Brian was because he was unsure of himself. Chris knew the feeling. He suffered from his own insecurities himself after Jay left but leaving the WWE gave him some time to heal and now he was more than ready to move on. He reached out to Shawn squeezing his hand.

"Let's go talk to Mike and Brian together."

"But—

"You'll be fine," he reassured. "You're not a girl you know, no matter how many guys want you on your back."

"I…guess not."

Chris kissed his cheek. "Good. Now let's go. They should be done showering by now."

**~*~*~**

Brian stood underneath the shower letting the water just drown out his sorrows. He was well aware that he'd been in the shower for almost an hour but like Miz, he couldn't bring himself to leave yet. He wasn't entirely sure why Mike was down in the dumps but if it was about Chris then Mike had nothing on him. _At least he didn't have a full blown erection while his love interest was lying on top of him…_ Brian groaned. He hadn't meant for Shawn to find out this way. He wanted to tell him…eventually, but he wanted to somehow muster up the nerve to approach him and maybe ask him out first. Not skip all the way to third base. Besides he was sure Shawn found him less than irresistible. _And who can blame him? He's the one everyone wants… _

And with good reason. Shawn was sexy as hell. Brian closed his eyes recalling the day he caught a glimpse of him in the shower. Brian wanted to turn away but his eyes stayed glued to the sight before him. Shawn's hair clinging to his face while drops of water decorated hair on his chest. His hair curled ever so slightly and Brian pictured himself running his fingers through it. And of course that lean torso leading to his package which was a lot bigger than Brian imagined. Brian remembered wishing he could kneel before him and suck him until he cummed all over him.

Brian moaned at the thought letting his hand clasp his new erection. "God Shawn…" he moaned.

"Do you want me to touch you?" That low, rough, Texas drawl almost brought Kendrick to his knees. He was dreaming. He had to be until he felt warm hands sliding down his sides.

"Shawn?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No…God no," he managed. He leaned back against Shawn's broader chest and just melted into him. Shawn chuckled softly.

"I didn't know you wanted me."

"I do. I do, I do, I do," he said eagerly. Shawn lowered his hand brushing his fingers over Brian's cock. "Ahh…Shawn do it. Please, _please_ touch me!" he begged.

"With pleasure." Shawn clasped his erection pumping slowly. Brian moaned against Shawn, thrusting his hips into is hand. "Not so fast," Shawn whispered.

"Mn…make me cum…I need to cum," he groaned.

"You've got to learn self control." Shawn's thumb started caressing his slit and Brian whimpered like a kid. It was so cute that Shawn feared he wouldn't make it to round two.

"Shawn…Shawn please…" Shawn tugged hard one last time and Brian cummed all over his hand.

"Feeling better?" Brian suddenly spun around and crushed Shawn's lips with his own. Shawn let him dominate his mouth for a while until he finally took over, shoving his tongue down his throat exploring his mouth eagerly. "Mn…Ken.." Shawn somehow managed to push Brian back against the wall and started sucking on his neck, his hands feverishly fighting with Brian's to explore each other's bodies. Shawn was taken back when Brian shoved him away dropping to his knees in front of him. "Kendrick…"

"I've wanted to do this for so long," he breathed. He wasted no time taking Shawn's cock in his mouth.

"Oh God! Kenny!" Shawn was trying so hard not to act so eager but the way Brian's mouth moved over his cock made him want more. He shoved his cock even farther into Brian's mouth until he was sure he felt the back of his throat. Brian choked a little but he didn't let up, only tightening his mouth harder around Shawn. "Fuck Kenny…so good baby…that's it…" Shawn fucked his mouth slowly relishing every second of Brian's hot mouth. "Ken…Kenny I'm gonna cum…"

"Oh no you don't. Not yet." Brian stood up and rubbed his ass against Shawn. "Fuck me."

"But…Mn…Kenny stop teasing…"

"Then do it. Fuck me til I scream your name." Shawn quickly grabbed his hips shoving a finger inside him. "Ahh…Shawn…fuck me now! Fuck me now!"

"Are you always this impatient?" he joked.

"Yes now please do it!" Shawn did as he was told. He placed his big cock right at Brian's entrance and just slammed into him.

"Oh fuck Kenny you're so tight!" Shawn almost exploded right then inside of him but he held on. He thrust slowly at first nailing Brian's prostate. Brian of course wanted more and began fucking Shawn's dick on his own.

"Shawny please…more…" Shawn clasped his hips tighter slamming into him.

"Oh fuck…Shawn!" Shawn slammed into him faster and harder, pulling him up by the hair to suck on his neck.

"Kenny…Kenny I can't hold out much longer…"

"Cum in me," he managed. That did it. Shawn slammed into him one last time filling him up with his cum. Brian collapsed him while Shawn just held him tightly, too tired to pull out just yet. There was a few minutes of dead silence; just the two of them breathing and the light sounds of running water. Shawn had all kinds of things on his mind but mostly guilt at having taken Brian without…

"I'm in love with you." Shawn thought he may have heard wrong. "I'm in love with you. That's why I have such off days. I get hard every time I see you and I get mad when others touch you. I want you all to myself because I'm a selfish brat."

Shawn laughed. _Guess not…_ He held Brian tighter kissing his neck. "Well I certainly wasn't expecting that."

"You hate me don't you?"

"No, I don't hate you. I care about you – _a lot_ – I just don't know how to explain my feelings. It was Chris that made me realize the connection I have with you but…I'm just not used to being—

"A top?"

"Well…I suppose that's one way to look at it." Brian turned to him and kissed his lips.

"Even if you don't love me, at least give me a chance to love you. I promise to actually pay attention in class if you let me take you on a date."

Shawn frowned. "But I thought_ I_ was supposed to ask _you_ out?"

"You said you were a bottom. You didn't _really_ think I was going to be so willing all the time did you?" he smirked. "You forget, I'm just like you and from what I've heard you've never been easy."

"I…guess it couldn't hurt. Sure. Why not?"

"Oh goody! I think we're going out tonight. My treat and then we're going back to your place."

"Oh really?" He pulled the kid closer claiming his lips. "I think I can deal with that."

* * *

AN: Hope that was enjoyable. That one's been driving me crazy and now I'm sad because he's been released. I hate the WWE sometimes. Stupid bastards. Oh well, review if you want. Next on the list? Probably JoMo simply because I had too much fun with him and Shawn in 'Silent Hearts'. JoMo's so sweet...and aggressive. I guess that's why he's perfect for Mark :D

**FYI:** I have no idea where you can read more **TBK/HBK** pairings. I'm sure somebody else has done it before but I don't remember. But **Chris/Mizzy** can be found in:

1) **Heart to Hart** by _EroSeninsDeciplesKJT_

There may be others but since I don't have time to do much reading, I really have no idea of any others. And I'll have you all to know that I am friggen excited! In two weeks Vegas hosts Raw and MIKE ADAMLE is the guest host. You laugh but I loved him hence the reason I'm reading **My Obsession** by _EroSeninsDeciplesKJT_. Check it out if you're a Randy Orton or a Mike Adamle fan. Te he he Those chicks will cross any line DX style.


	14. Just When I Thought

**Title:** **_"Just When I Thought..."_**

**Pairing: Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels (Against my will I did this pairing -_-)**

**Genre:** **Friendship/Romance**

**Rating:** **'M' (And not really a good one since I was half asleep)**

**Warning:** **Uh...**

**Summary:** _Kind of based on the fic **"Heart to Hart"**. Anyway, Shawn and Bret are not together because of complications that won't be described in too much detail in this fic. You want the whole story just read "Heart to Hart". Let's see... It pretty much follows the lyrics of the song I picked. It's kind of a small look into their angsty friendship that I have millions of theories about. I know this wasn't a great summary but I really can't say too much. If you're reading the big fic then this makes a lot of sense. If not, you have a lot of catching up to do. Enjoy.  
_

**~**~**~**

**Just When I Thought...**

**~**~**

_For shinigami sakura2000 and Randysdymond06_

**~**~**~**

_Three o'clock in the morning  
When the telephone started ringing  
I had a feelin' it would be you_

(Shawn)

Shawn rolled over in bed groaning at the sound of his ringing phone. He let it ring for another four rings before he finally picked up. "Hello," he answered tiredly. He didn't even bother to ask who was calling because somehow he just knew it would be him.

"Shawn?" _That voice…that irritating, annoyingly sexy voice…_

"What do you want Bret? I'm not in the mood. It's 3 am and you know I have a big match tomorrow night. I need my rest."

"I…I know but I need to talk with you."

Shawn didn't answer right away. Two years ago he wouldn't have thought twice about it and would have agreed to see him, no questions asked. That was two years ago when they were actually friends. Of course, one could say that they were still friends only most people didn't know it. Whose fault was that? Well that was better left undetermined for now. Shawn groaned.

_I didn't wanna take it but I let my imagination  
Think of some kinda trouble you got into  
And I just had to answer  
And you had to stop (whining) crying  
And I, I tried to fight it  
_

"We rarely talk these days ya know. Why can't you talk with Owen or Davey?" _Why me at this ungodly hour?_

"Because they don't understand me like you do. I know things are…different since…you know but I never believed you would ever stop caring about me as a friend. And for the record I still consider you a friend. So…so please can we talk?"

Shawn scoffed. "We are talking."

"I'd rather not talk over the phone. Just…I promise to make it quick."

"Ugh! Fine." Shawn hung up the phone then rolled out of bed. It was killing him to do this but then he'd never forgive himself something happened to Bret. These days Bret wasn't exactly looking his best. Or rather, he looked the same but unlike most people Shawn could tell that something was really bothering him. Shawn tried not to dwell on it. Most days he didn't have time to anyway. Between working so much as WWE Champion and hanging out with Hunter, Shawn never had time to allow himself to think about Bret. It was probably a good thing but then judging by the tone of Bret's voice over the phone, Shawn wasn't so sure anymore.

Of course, Bret always had a way of getting under his skin. Shawn supposed it came with the territory. When you fall that much in love with someone, breaking up was always hard to do – and lord knows did they break up more times than one could count. But after that last time Shawn just couldn't forgive him and he was pretty sure Bret felt the same way but then why…

_But I thought if I didn't listen to you  
Then I wouldn't be much of a friend_  
_I let you come over and cry on my shoulder  
The hundredth time over again_

There was a soft knock at the door and Shawn immediately started to panic. This always happened after a break up with Bret. You always think things are going to go one way. You even go out of your way, planning meticulously; every move, every word, every sentence and every escape just to make sure you don't fall back into that rhythm but no matter how much you try, there always seem to be a miscalculation. I wonder what it'll be this time…

_And all those old emotions came raining out of the blue  
_

(Bret)

Bret hesitated. He had told himself he wouldn't call him. He had told himself that no matter what, he'd find a way to make his brother or his cousin understand his insecurities. He told himself this but failed…again. When will he ever trust them enough to confide in them about his personal insecurities? The answer is probably never. He will never truly be able to talk with them about such things because Harts weren't supposed to be insecure. Harts were fighters and never asked anyone outside of the family for help. Yeah. That's the way it was supposed to be and yet somehow Bret couldn't shake the feeling that it was best to keep THIS between him and Shawn. Not that Shawn had everything to with it. Well, he sorta did but at the moment Shawn was the only person he could come to about it. Shawn. His ex. His perfect ex who had a way of taking the blindfold off each and every time he would do this. Each time he would sit here and map out the argument like a battle plan. I will not do this. I won't look there. I will, I won't, I mustn't but he always did which is why he was still sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the phone.

It was too late now though. He'd already called him which meant Shawn was probably already up pacing the room out of frustration. Bret laughed. He knew that amazing blonde like the inside of a good book. It always amused him how easy it was to get him so worked up. But for the first time in a long time he meant no harm. He just needed to vent and Shawn was the only person he could talk to right now. Of course when talking with Shawn there ran the risk of complications. It was always complicated when it came to him but Bret supposed it was more or less his fault. Shawn was fucking gorgeous and it didn't help that Bret still found him attractive. They were no longer together because of life but that didn't matter. Nothing would ever change the fact that Shawn was God's idea of amusement when he made him a man. Bret shook his head. Only Shawn could have turned him gay – and he did. Much to his dismay it happened and he hated him for it. He hated him but then he loved him. Oh how he loved him. At the time Shawn was like heaven for him. Just being inside him was like…

"I don't need to go there," he mumbled. With a sigh, Bret reluctantly stood to his feet and headed out the door being careful not to wake his younger brother. Owen fell asleep over an hour ago after Bret refused to explain why he was in such a foul mood. Bret really wanted to confide in him but he couldn't be sure that Owen wouldn't look down on him. _What a life…_

A minute later he was standing outside of Shawn's door. He frowned when he noticed that the light was very faint coming from under the door. He shrugged it off thinking it was probably for the best. He raised his hand and finally knocked. After all maybe if he couldn't really see his face then…

_Just when I thought I'd stopped lovin' you_

(Shawn)

Shawn shrugged it off. _Its all in my head…_ He ran a hand through his silky hair nervously, put on his game face, and opened the door. _Why? Why? Why do I do it? _Shawn casually stood to the side to allow Bret to enter never realizing he was going out of his way to avoid any and all eye contact. Bret took a seat on the edge of Shawn's bed while Shawn kept his distance. He leaned back against the door and cut Bret his best annoyed look to keep from noticing the thick tension in the air. "You're here. I let you in so now talk. What could possibly be bothering the great Bret Hart at this hour?" Shawn asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Bret only looked up at him which was enough to make Shawn feel so vulnerable. He folded his arms across his chest, a subconscious reaction that he didn't really realize he was doing, in order to make himself feel less exposed. Unfortunately for him, Bret could read him like a book. "Well? Aren't you going to talk 'cause if not then I need you to leave."

Bret was trying to find an answer – any answer – besides the truth which was that he wanted to see him again. He saw him all the time which kind of made it a lame excuse but not alone. He just wanted to spend some time alone with his friend – his best friend – even though to Shawn it might not seem that way. He looked up at the blonde standing across from him and boy if that wasn't a mistake. Damn that candle light illuminating his body like that. Damn him for having the most hypnotic stare. And most of all damn him for ever letting him go like that.

"Bret?"

"I'm sorry Shawn," he managed. He finally tore his eyes away but now that he'd entered the room other senses were in full force. Like right now he could smell the familiar body wash he'd grown to love even though Shawn was half way across the room. The smell was very light yet to him it was strong enough to speed up his heart rate. This was a mistake. He knew it was a mistake to come over but a part of him knew that if he couldn't handle it, Shawn would allow it. He always did but not necessarily because he wanted to. He looked over at Shawn again but the blonde was no longer facing him. He'd turned his back to him in an attempt to avoid his gaze. Bret smiled. It always ended up like this but it couldn't be helped. The feelings were still there and Bret feared they always would be.

_You a got a way of knowin' when  
I'm on the edge of giving in  
And how to use those beautiful eyes_

Shawn stared at the door fighting with himself about what to do. He knew the moment the phone rang what Bret wanted and what Bret wanted was him…or at least physically. Shawn always liked to give Bret the fighting chance to prove that he really was hurt or that he really did just want to talk but it never ended up like that. Every time it would start off awkward like this and then he'd make some comment. His sexy voice and those knowing eyes would instill in Shawn an anvil weighing his body down rendering him motionless. And then right when his guard was down, Bret would move in for the kill. Shawn always said no. He always fought it but then he'd always ask…

_So if one day you're asking me  
If I ever thought that maybe we  
Oughta give it one more try  
And I just had to answer_

And of course Shawn would say no.

_And you, you had to start smiling_

Shawn turned to face him meeting that lustful look in his eye and that smile. That gorgeous, defense shattering smile. You know that one you can't bring yourself to hate? Shawn cursed under his breath. A game. It was like a game they'd play every time Bret came over. Who would be the first to break?

"I'm waiting Bret. If you didn't want anything then why the hell am I up at this hour?"

"I'm sorry. I really did want to talk," he answered softly. "But if you'd rather I'd go…"

_And I thought about lying_

Shawn watched his friend through the semi darkness. He really did seem down in the dumps though Shawn wasn't entirely convinced. Despite that he decided he should at least give Bret a chance to prove him wrong for a change. After all, it had gone wrong one to many times before so what was the harm in risking it once more? Shawn slowly crossed the room and took a seat on the bed next to him. He barely left an inch of space between them but it was too late now. He sighed. "Why do you look so worn Bret? I'm sure it's not just wrestling otherwise you wouldn't have come to me about it."

"It's a lot of things Shawn."

_But I thought if I wasn't honest with you  
Then I wouldn't be much of a friend  
I let you come over and cry on my shoulder  
The hundredth time over again_

"Like…?"

"I'm just tired of it all."

"You got to be more specific hotshot."

"I would if I could Shawn but I don't know." He groaned. "I just…I feel like I'm going to explode. I feel things and it's things I shouldn't feel. I want to be able to confide in my family but I can't for fear of what they'd think. And then I've always been so used to my brother being my best friend that I often times find myself feeling guilty for keeping so many things from him."

"Then don't. Tell him how you feel."

"But I can't. He's going to think I'm crazy."

"How do you know?"

"I just…know. Call it a big brother's intuition."

"You'll never really know unless you try him."

"But I love my brother Shawn. I love him so much and I cherish his friendship more than anything in the world. To risk losing that… I just can't risk it. I can't risk it and yet my heart doesn't wanna listen." Shawn really didn't know what to say to this. He had a pretty good idea of what Bret was talking about but he didn't want to know…at least not for certain. If he knew for sure and Bret brought it up, it would mean telling him the same because it was the truth. "You're awfully quiet," he spoke up after a long silence.

Shawn looked over at him briefly before adverting his eyes back to the floor. "Yeah I…was just thinking."

"About how you wish I'd let it go right?"

"I…no. Just…you have the right idea I suppose. Family first. Nothing wrong with that," he offered up though for some strange reason his voice was starting to crack.

_And all those old emotions came raining out of the blue_

Bret glanced over at Shawn taking notice at how his face was glued to the carpet. Though he couldn't see his face, Bret knew something was wrong. His voice cracked just a minute ago which meant Shawn wasn't really buying his own words. "You don't think so do you?"

"Huh?"

"Look at me."

Shawn looked over at him but just as quickly looked away. An uncomfortable tension was creeping over the room and he didn't know about Bret but he was certainly starting to feel it. Shawn decided it was high time to move things right along. He forced a smile on his face and stared Bret right in the eye. "I'm fine and you will be too. I do think you're doing the right thing so don't beat yourself up. You'd be a fool to risk the bond that you have with your brother."

"I…wanna believe your words Shawn but I don't."

Shawn frowned. "Why would I lie Bret?"

"Because I don't believe my words," he answered. And then he did it. He slowly leaned forward pressing his lips to Shawn's. Shawn hadn't been expecting it and for a moment Bret feared he wouldn't return it. But he did, his lips moving slowly with Bret's. Bret reached up cupping the side of Shawn's face pulling him closer, eliciting a sigh that allowed his tongue entry into the mouth he'd missed so much. It wasn't that Shawn wanted to allow this but then he'd be lying if he said he actually hated it. No. He didn't hate it. He could never hate it because all it took was one kiss…one touch…every time and he would be reminded…

_Just when I thought I'd stopped lovin' you_

Bret finally pulled away from him cursing under his breath. "I'm sorry Shawn. I didn't mean to…"

"It's…It's fine. You know our friendship has always been kind of weird," he joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah but its that very same weirdness that brought us here. God Shawn I wish it didn't have to be this way!"

Shawn waited for a while before speaking up again. "You know, I'm so used to you coming in and just taking what you want that I never actually calculated that you wanted to talk. And now that I'm hearing all of this…"

"I was talking about you."

"I kind of figured that but I didn't want to believe it."

"So now that you know for sure, what do you think I should do?"

_Oh, I hate you for making me crazy_

"Why are you asking me? I can't decide for you."

"Yes you can. Just tell me that you love me and I'll throw reason out the window. I'll forget all of it by laying you down and making love to you like I want to."

"I can't do that Bret. I won't be the reason that causes you more heartache."

"But you can tell by the way I kissed you just now that I want you back."

"I…"

"You know it and I'm asking you now, can we try this again?"

"Bret…"

"It always ends in disaster I know but for one more night can I please be with the one my heart aches for?" Bret pressed his forehead to Shawn's coaxing him into another kiss. "Please…please let me have you once more?"

_So why is it I, I keep on taking you back baby_

Even as Shawn screamed no in his head, his lips were kissing Bret back as he was being pushed slowly on his back. Bret put the full weight of his body on Shawn and went to work on his neck sucking his pulse, tasting the sweet flesh that he'd missed so much. Shawn wriggled underneath him, his erection pressing uncomfortably against Bret's tummy. He hated his erection. He hated Bret. Most of all he hated himself…

"Ahh Bret…" Bret slipped his hand in Shawn's boxers clasping his member. He ran a thumb over the head chuckling softly when Shawn suddenly arched into him. "Mn…Bret please…"

_What am I supposed to do  
What am I supposed to do  
What am I supposed to do with that_

"I've missed this," he whispered, sucking his earlobe as he stroked him slowly. Shawn writhed underneath him, his body going crazy from Bret's touch. He wanted him. Or rather he just needed some kind of relief which of course didn't explain the reason why his heart was pounding furiously or the reason why his body was on fire right now.

"Oh…God I'm about to cum!"

"Cum for me baby." Bret's voice whispering in his ear did it for him making him cum hard. Bret milked every ounce of cum from him even sliding down to lick the remaining drops off his head. "Mmm…sweet as usual." Bret took a moment to slip his pants off before sliding back up Shawn's body. He kissed around his neck loving the sound of Shawn's sweet moans. "God I've missed this." He kissed his way down his chest taking a moment to suck on his nipples until they were standing erect. Shawn was so lost in the pleasure that he barely registered any pain as Bret's finger's pierced him.

"I love you Shawn," he whispered before finally thrusting inside him, muffling his loud cry with a kiss. He moved in and out of his love slowly relishing the feeling of the blonde's body as it caved into him. "Oh fuck you're so good baby! I love it. God I love being inside you…" Shawn whimpered and moaned underneath him beautifully, his sweet cries of pleasure nothing more than music to Bret's ears. Bret buried his face in the blonde's neck licking the tender flesh while his lover began arching into him, the pleasure now almost overwhelming for him.

"Bret…Mn…Bret…harder…" Shawn pleaded and Bret did as he was told. He bit down into Shawn's neck thrusting harder and deeper into him, loving the way Shawn clung to his body. He felt Shawn's grip tighten around him and he knew he was about to reach his peak again. "Bret…"

"Me too." With one final thrust they both peaked spilling themselves all over each other. For a while they both just laid there silently. Bret was too lazy to move and truth be told he wasn't in any kind of hurry to pull out of Shawn anyway. As for Shawn, he was fighting with himself again.

_What am I supposed to do_

_What am I supposed to do_

_Wrap my arms around you_

Bret was waiting for Shawn to tell him off then kick him out. Once that happened Bret would know for sure that Shawn was over him. He tried telling himself that Shawn's voice cracks, his kisses back, and his weakness was due to the fact that he still loved him but he'd never know for sure. Not really because Shawn had always been the stronger of the two. He would see Shawn backstage after a show and while Bret would be on the verge of tears, Shawn would look as if he hadn't a care in the world. _So does this mean I have to go? Was this really just one last time?_

Smaller arms suddenly encircled his waist and then a whispered "Goodnight Bret" in his ear. It didn't tell him everything he needed to know but unbeknownst to him, it was just Shawn's way of taking him back again.

"Goodnight Shawn."

**~*~*~**

_Song: "Just When I Thought I'd Stop Loving You" by Reba McEntire_

* * *

**AN:** _I know it wasn't great but that's what came out of my head. Ugh. You guys just don't know. Bret muse is really a pain in the ass to work with. Him and Shawn...man like I can really feel the stubborness between them. They just don't like to cooperate. So...no more Bret/Shawn for now unless I suddenly have an overwhelming desire to use them again. (I highly doubt it though. It takes me forever to update the long fic so you can just about imagine how much I love them.) If you found a bunch of mistakes, point them out and I'll fix them later but right now, I'm going to bed. Been up all night cause I couldn't sleep and now I'm just annoyed because people won't go away.  
_

**FYI: Here's some pairing's info:**

**HBK/TBK** can be found in fics by **HeartbreakDX** (Thanks LCHime)

**Bret/Shawn** can be found in 1) **_"Heart to Heart"_** by **EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT** 2) **_"Found"_** by **wrestlefan4** and several fics by **shinigami_sakura2000**

**Taker/Shawn** can be found in several fics by **AnonymousPunk** and possibly in fics by **HeartbreakDX** or **Seraphalexiel**.


	15. Hate Me in the Morning

**Title: _"Hate Me in the Morning"_**

**Pairing:** **Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels (I really wish Bret would go away but it couldn't be helped. Sorry folks.)**

**Genre:** **Angst/Romance**

**Rating: Not sure**...**'T' maybe**

**Warning:** **Some UST, language, sexual situations**

**Summary:** _Based on the fic **"Heart to Hart"**. Shawn forgets to book a room at the hotel and now he's being forced out in the cold...until Bret offers to share his bed for the night. Bret hates Shawn but the feeling isn't as mutual as Bret thinks. While rooming together, Bret finds out the truth about the little "whore" he hates so much._

**~**~**~**

**Hate Me in the Morning**

**~**~**

_For all the "Heart to Hart" readers...and Bret/Shawn fans..._

**~**~**~**

"Are you kidding me? My back hurts like hell. You've got to be joking! Tell me this is a sick joke."

"I'm sorry sir but there are no rooms available."

Bret watched everyone's favorite whore as he argued with the hotel clerk. Bret shook his head, slightly amused. It was funny watching Shawn being rejected when most of the time he was able to charm his way out of anything. Maybe he is human Bret thought. A second later one of their co-workers Ken walked by and whispered something in Shawn's ear. He cut Ken a disgusted look and then Bret heard Shawn say something about his car being more appealing. Shawn grabbed his things then started making his way towards the exit.

"It's a cold night. I don't think your car is going to help your back."

Shawn turned to face him, his face showing signs of fatigue. "What do you want? Don't pretend like you actually care Bret. You hate me. Everyone knows this."

"Yeah you're right," he shrugged. "I don't like you. Mainly because you're a little whore who gets everything he wants. You're supposed to be so special but I am yet to find anything special about you."

"I'm not in the mood for this. I'll take my chances with the cold."

Shawn turned to leave again but Bret felt compelled to make him stay. He hated Shawn. He hated his conscience but most of all he hated that he cared more about his enemy's health than his actual loathing of him. He sighed. "Shawn I really think you should sleep in an actual bed tonight. Vince wouldn't like it if his Intercontinental Champion couldn't compete tomorrow night."

"Why do you care?" Shawn asked. He turned back around and stared at Bret piercing him with eyes that sparkled despite his tired look.

"I don't but whore or not I don't like to see anyone suffering or hurt. I saw your match against Davey. I know your back hurts. Sleep in the bed tonight. I promise we won't be best friends because I really don't like you. It's just not in my nature to leave someone in the cold."

Shawn thought about this for a second but Bret figured the fatigue got to him. Shawn mumbled a tired 'thanks' then proceeded to follow him to his room. Secretly Bret was hoping he wouldn't run into anybody. With Shawn's reputation he'd hate for people to think he was gay too – and he was not – but with Shawn it seemed that everyone questioned their sexuality. Of course Bret was never around him long enough to study him so he opted to keep hating him for being a whore. The less he noticed the better. When they made it inside his room, Bret could tell by the look on Shawn's face that he wasn't expecting it to be just one bed. Bret laughed.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head off. The bed's all yours tonight."

"It's not about the bed Bret. It's more or less the fact that you offered me…but it doesn't matter now since you'll be sleeping on the floor right?"

"That's right. I'm certainly not sleeping with you so you can turn me queer."

"Whatever Bret. I'm not…I'm too tired to argue with you. I don't bite and I'm not gay. The bed's big enough to hold three people. You don't have to worry about me touching you. That's the last thing I'd want to do."

"Yeah well forgive me if I don't believe you. Your reputation says otherwise."

"You believe everything you hear?"

"No but I've seen you and let me just say you're not very good at hiding what you are."

"Suit yourself," Shawn mumbled. He dropped his bags in the floor and stalked towards the bed. Bret watched him out the corner of his eye taking note of how he winced with each step. _He must be really hurt…_ Shawn kicked off his boots then dropped his jeans revealing some tiny boxer shorts. Bret quickly looked away and occupied himself by going through his bag looking for his own boxers. "Can I turn off the light or do you need it? I'm going to bed now."

Bret shook his head. "Kill the lights and get some rest. You look like shit."

"Whatever. Good night." Shawn killed the lamp leaving Bret in semi darkness. As soon as the lights went out though, Bret's body finally told on him. He was tired and as soon as the lights went out Bret felt his eye lids growing heavy. He chanced a glance over at the bed and saw that Shawn seemed to be well on his way to a good sleep. He was laying on his back, his long hair covering half his face. Bret sighed. _Maybe a shower will help._ Bret grabbed his things and went inside the restroom for a shower.

Twenty minutes later he emerged from the restroom feeling better than he had before. He was still tired but his body was a little more willing to sleep on the floor. He shuffled across the room quietly being careful not to wake the blonde. As he walked by the bed, he caught a glimpse of Shawn's face again. He'd never paid attention to Shawn before because he hated him. If you asked him exactly why he hated Shawn well…he probably couldn't explain it.

Bret went over to the window peering out through the blinds. The half moon was shining brightly lighting up the suburban streets. Shawn shifted in his sleep and Bret found himself turning to check on him. He was still laying on his back though the covers were barely covering him now. The blanket was hanging low on his torso revealing all of his lean body. His hair was practically covering his whole face now which concerned Bret a little. _How can he breathe like that?_ Bret cursed himself as he walked over to the bed. He took a seat on the side ignoring how his body seemed to welcome the comfort of the mattress. He leaned over Shawn studying him for the first time in his life and was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. Shawn was without a doubt a good looking guy. Bret had always known this but seeing Shawn up close only put things in perspective for him. Bret watched the rise and fall of his chest for a minute almost allowing it to hypnotize him.

He then let his eyes wander down his body admiring the little details of his abs and how flawless his skin looked. _For someone who gets around, he doesn't have any marks to prove it. _Bret shook his head. Shawn was so talented in the ring. He thought it was really sad that someone so gifted had to sleep around to get his way. Bret's eyes moved to Shawn's face and he felt a little irritated that it was being covered by his hair. Without thinking he reached up brushing the strands behind his ear, failing to ignore how dangerously smooth his skin was. Now that he could see all of his face, he had to admit that maybe the guys had a good reason to be so taken with him. And it didn't help that Bret remembered how nice his eyes were. Such a sparkling blue color that made him stare.

Bret caressed Shawn's cheek with the back of his hand, trying to tell himself that a man's skin isn't supposed to be that smooth but the more he touched him, the more he started to wonder about the rest of him. _I should really go to bed but…_ His eyes stopped on the blonde's lips. They were slightly parted and seemed to be silently pleading to be touched. Bret looked away. He was not about to get curious all of a sudden. He was not about to explore why people loved Shawn so much. He was not going to do it. That's what he told himself but then his eyes decided that Shawn was better looking that the outside of the mini blinds. He looked back down at the blonde and smiled. He was sound asleep so what harm could come from touching? He let his finger slide alongside his jaw enjoying the feeling of his soft skin before stopping to trace his lips. Bret shuddered. Shawn's warm breath mixed with the feel of his lips against his finger gave him chills he hadn't expected.

All of a sudden Shawn's eyes opened locking with Bret's. However, for some reason Bret didn't feel at all compelled to move his finger from Shawn's lips. It should have felt weird, hypocritical, and awkward but it was none of those things. It also didn't help that Shawn wasn't saying anything. He was just looking…staring right back into intense, dark eyes, making Bret eat his words. Bret slid his finger back and forth on Shawn's lower lip, his eyes never leaving the blonde. He waited for Shawn to call him out on it; waited for him to wail on him about being a hypocrite but the blonde remained silent allowing him to continue feeding his curiosity.

_Why doesn't he say anything? Why doesn't he stop me? _Bret frowned. _This has to be a trick. He's playing games with me. But then… _Bret's finger moved to his neck and then his collar tracing the contours of his bone before trailing a path down his chest. Shawn merely watched him with the same, piercing gaze he had when he first opened his eyes which both irritated him and turned him on all in one breath. He swallowed hard. He was really getting turned on against his will and it wasn't something he was exactly proud of. Shawn was a man. Shawn was _not_ a woman. Shawn was…staring back at him with an unreadable expression, allowing him to explore as much as he wanted without making so much as a sound. It was so wrong of him to play like this but Shawn wasn't playing. In fact Shawn wasn't exactly to blame since he was asleep to begin with, but Bret wanted to blame him. Bret _needed_ to blame him because his body wasn't cooperating like a straight man's body should.

Bret tried tearing his fingers away again but they spread out and now the palm of his hand was sliding over Shawn's chest teasing one of his nipples. Shawn bit his lower lip, his eye lids lowering slightly. It was so sexy that Bret almost groaned. Why didn't he just let the blonde sleep in his car? _Oh right._ Because it wasn't like him to leave someone in the cold, even if he was his mortal enemy…sort of. _Okay._ So why did he let Shawn have the bed? Wait. He could answer that one too. It's because he was concerned for his well being. The little cutie (_aww fuck!_) was complaining about his back and after watching his match tonight there wasn't a doubt in Bret's mind that Shawn's back probably hurt. _So what? I HATE him. He's a fucking slut! He's the biggest pain in my ass and he's a cocky son of a gun who gets his way all because he fucks everyone in the locker room…_

Bret stared down at the man before him as these thoughts ran through his head. Shawn may be slut (or so goes the rumors) but he looked everything but at the moment. Right now all Bret could see was a man who was hardly a man staring back at him with pretty eyes and flawless skin lying helpless on the bed as a straight man explored his body. It was pretty farfetched and crazy sounding but that's how it was – and it wouldn't end just yet.

Bret leaned closer to Shawn, moving his hand to cup the side of his face. Shawn looked up into his eyes again, his stare drawing Bret closer to his face. Shawn licked his lips and Bret watched as his tongue slide across what he'd already determined to be super soft lips. He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned closer brushing his lips across Shawn's until his lips parted. He slowly captured Shawn's lips, his tongue sliding slowly but eagerly into his mouth tasting him. _Oh boy…_

Like a forbidden fruit he'd been starved of, Shawn's mouth was that and a whole lot more. He hungrily, greedily deepened the kiss vaguely aware of Shawn kissing him back. He suddenly tore his lips away to taste his neck, the need to consume the man before him suddenly taking over his body. His hands feverishly explored the blonde's sides, responding excitedly when Shawn finally let a tiny whimper escape him. Bret felt like he could just melt into him. _To hell with it…_ He finally moved on top of Shawn, pressing his chest against him to see how it would feel. It was wonderfully sinful and boy did his body react.

"Bret…" Came the whisper sending chills down his spin. He captured Shawn's lips again delighted when he felt the smaller man pushing against him. He groaned. It felt good…it felt right… Bret felt his member growing hard and instinctively he pressed harder against the blonde earning another soft whimper.

"You sound so sweet," he moaned. He hadn't meant to say it out loud but it was a kind of unexpected word vomit much like the position he was in. _Oh man I want to…_

"Bret no!" He stopped, his lips lingering near Shawn's. "I…I can't," he whispered. "I have to stop you." It took Bret a minute to realize what had happened and when it finally hit him, he immediately rolled off of the blonde pissed at himself. It was quiet – uncomfortably so – for the next minute or so. Shawn was still awake lying in the same spot while Bret was laying next to him staring up at the ceiling. He was sorry for what happened but then a part of him couldn't help but feel a little angry too.

"Why?" he asked. "Why'd you stop me?" It was a selfish, self-centered thing to ask but he had to know. Shawn just laid there at first allowing Bret to touch him as much as he pleased so what changed all of a sudden? Why stop him now, especially when he was starting to figure out why Shawn was adored. My God he wanted more of him but Shawn said no, something he was sure the blonde rarely said these days.

Shawn swallowed hard. "Because you'll hate me in the morning. You'll say terrible things to me and then I'll cry." He rolled over on his side away from Bret and unbeknownst to him, began to cry. But Bret wasn't through yet. He wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Is that how it always is for you?"

There was a long pause before Shawn spoke up. "No. You kissed me. No one has ever done that except to silence the screams." That was the end of that. Both men remained quiet before fatigue then sleep over took them.

The next morning Bret woke up to find Shawn grabbing his things getting ready to head out the door. _No…he can't leave yet…_ "Shawn, wait a second." Bret sat up in bed feeling slightly nerved by the hurt look on Shawn's face. "I…there's something else I want to ask you." He sighed. "Last night…when I touched you…why did you let me? Why didn't you stop me sooner before…" _Before I turned myself gay for you…_

Shawn smiled weakly but even that weak smile was enough to make Bret feel sick to his stomach about the way he treated him before. But still he had to know. Why did Shawn let him touch him?

"Because for the first time in my life, I had a choice in the matter." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Last Bret fic for a long time. Trust me on this one. All the rest of his chipping at my brain will be ignored. Next up? I have no idea but it will be someone I haven't used already...maybe. I should use Hunter. I dislike that pairing with a passion but it may be next based on that wonderfully sinful triple threat match announced for Survivor Series. Te he

_Oh and check out my new fic titled_ **_"Speed Dating to Love"_**. _It stars HBK and a slew of others._ _It was a OST but my friends want me to continue it so I will make it a few shot. Ta Ta_


	16. Save Me

**Title: "Save Me"**

**Pairing:** **Hunter/Shawn (Shawter), Hints of Bret/Shawn**

**Genre:** **Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating:** **'M'**

**Warning:** _**Marking, Abuse, Ass-play, begging...**_(Not as bad as it sounds. I just felt like listing kinks.)

**Summary:** _Based on Raw Jan. 4 2010._

**~**~**~**

**Save Me**

**~*~*~**

Hunter watched the scene unfold from a monitor in Vince's production truck. A hug and then something whispered in his ear though Hunter's not quite sure what. Either way he did not like it and what was worse was the way Shawn's expression seemed to show hints of regret. Add that to the longing in Bret's eyes and the cerebral assassin was prowled to attack. No. He – Vince - would kill him if he laid a hand on his precious Wrestlemania payday. No…he would have to settle for reminding Shawn just who he _really_ belonged to.

The game waited in the shadows quietly as "his" blonde walked the halls, his expression still as solemn as ever. Shawn was about to open the door to the break room but he was grabbed from behind, a hand clasped over his mouth to silence him. "You're coming with me Sexy Boy and they'll be no arguing with me."

Shawn simply nodded, too afraid to go against Hunter. He allowed himself to be dragged backwards into their private dressing room, his captor locking the door behind them. Shawn opened his mouth to speak but thought the better of it. Besides, he already had a pretty good idea what this was all about. He waited for it and as expected he was slammed face first into the cool steel. "Ahh…" he groaned, but Hunter merely chuckled.

"I saw you two on the monitor. Guess you were making up for lost time."

"It's not what you think Hunt—Ahh!" Hunter grabbed a handful of his hair pulling it back, a sadistic smile creeping on his face.

"You still love him?" he asked softly.

"N-no," he stammered. "You know better than that now will you let me go?"

The game slowly released the painful grip on the blonde's hair, earning a sigh of relief from him but it wasn't enough. He wasn't assured that Shawn was his alone and it was high time to prove a point. Hunter allowed Shawn to turn around, his eyes showing a mixture of hurt and fright. The game licked his lips. "On your knees…now," he commanded. Shawn looked as if he was going to disobey at first but maybe it was all in Hunter's head. Shawn never disobeyed him, especially after all they'd been through together. Shawn owed him his life and just the thought of the blonde wandering elsewhere pissed him off. The blonde dropped to his knees waiting his next order. "Good boy. Now you know what I want so do it. Do it the way you used to do it for _him_."

Shawn cut Hunter an evil glare but it only turned the game on even more. Shawn forced Hunter's trunks down freeing his already hard cock. He cut his "partner" one more disgusted look before covering it with his mouth. "Oh fuck Shawny!" Hunter grabbed the back of his head taking a handful of his hair squeezing hard. Shawn winced from the pain but didn't have much time to focus on it. "Suck me harder," Hunter growled. "Never mind. I'll do it myself."

He shoved his cock hard in Shawn's mouth touching the back of his throat. The blonde coughed and sputtered, trying to adjust to the size of Hunter's cock but he didn't care. He held the blonde's head by the roots tightly fucking his mouth hard. "Fuck, fuck fucking Shawny. What a tight little mouth for such a little slut," he moaned. "But you're my slut."

He was fucking his mouth so hard that Shawn's throat was starting to hurt. Warm tears streamed down his face but Hunter only smirked. "You can take it Shawny. You used to take it like this all the time for Bret." Hunter held Shawn's head still as he slowly shoved his cock in his mouth as far as it would go. "Fuuuuuuuck!" he gasped. Shawn coughed almost choking as his friend exploded in his mouth. He swallowed what he could but the rest he spit up, doubling over with coughs. Hunter grabbed the blonde by the shoulders forcing him into the cool steel again. "Hands up sexy boy. I need to fuck you now and remind you who it is you belong to."

He quickly undid Shawn's pants forcing them down to his ankles. Shawn shuddered from the sudden cool air but it quickly went away when Hunter smacked his ass. "Ahh God!"

"You deserve a spanking for what you did out there tonight," Hunter growled. "You let him touch you and I didn't like it." Hunter slapped him hard again on the ass forcing him to cry out. "Aww…does this _hurt_?" he teased. Hunter's larger hands smoothed over Shawn's ass giving it a hard squeeze before jerking his hips out. "I don't think you need preparing. Afterall you should be used to this by now." Hunter placed his head at his entrance slamming into him hard.

"Ahh God that fucking hurts!"

"As it should." Hunter pulled out slowly then slammed back into him hard. Shawn choked back a sob, whimpering and moaning as Hunter took him. He was also painfully aroused but Hunter wouldn't touch him. It was part of the punishment even if he didn't really do anything this time. "I bet you want me to touch you don't you?" He let his fingers brush Shawn's exposed cock making him whimper with need, but the game merely laughed as he slammed into him for a final time spilling himself all over the blonde. He jerked Shawn's body closer to him, biting him hard on the neck. "_Mine_ and don't you forget it." The hands and warm breath suddenly went away leaving Shawn all alone, painfully hard and in tears. After a minute he finally willed himself to get up, and fixed his clothes just as the door suddenly opened again scaring him half to death.

"You…you-what are you doing here?" he managed looking away nervously. He was embarrassed but then it was just Bret so what did it matter?

Bret Hart shut the door quietly, locking it behind him. He stared at his former lover shaking his head. "Why do you let him treat you like that?"

"It's none of your business Bret," he replied turning away to hide his discomfort. "We're a couple and what we do shouldn't matter to you. You're only here for one night so do us all a favor and mind your business."

"I can't help it. Being jealous and possessive is one thing. That I should know but this…" Bret's voiced trailed off as his eyes caught glimpses of the scars and teeth marks. "The game certainly knows how to mark his territory."

"You need to go before he comes back. If you really want to help me then go away. I don't need him thinking you're really after me."

"What if I don't want to?" he demanded. "You heard me in the ring. You're still so beautiful and you deserve better than that creep. I never trusted him and now we both see that I was right."

The blonde slowly turned around rolling his eyes. "Look. I don't need this right now. You said you wanted to bury the hatchet and we did that. I'm sorry about hurting you years ago, but now that I've apologized we have no reason to interact anymore aside from working together. You've been gone for years now all of a sudden you ride in on your white horse to save me? Well don't because I've moved on."

"Your eyes say something else."

"You think to much now please...You need to go before—

Bret ran up on him and just cupped his face drawing him in for a kiss. Shawn struggled against him at first but suddenly caved in to his demanding kisses that were like a bad dream. "Br-Bret…"

"You need this no matter how you feel about me now." He pushed Shawn back against the steel he was all too familiar with, letting his hands roam down his body to the area causing his discomfort. He squeezed him hard earning slight hiss from him. "I'd never leave you hanging like this Shawn. I treated you better than this and you know it." Bret kissed his lips then dropped to his knees quickly pulling out Shawn's erect member.

"Bret—Ahh shit Bret…cum…let me…"

"In a minute." Bret sucked Shawn slowly, relishing the bitter taste of the man who stole his heart years ago. Shawn arched into his mouth, practically begging for Bret to let him cum. Bret lapped at the tiny drops dripping down his throat and one hum later Shawn exploded in his mouth. Shawn leaned back against the locker, not even bothering to fuss about Bret fixing his pants. Soft lips enclosed his again making his head spin. "Leave him Shawn. He's no good for you."

"And neither are you."

"I'd never hurt you Shawn – not like that. And for what it's worth I still—

"Don't," he growled. "Just…don't." Bret watched a single tear roll down his cheek before he hurried out the door. Bret followed after him only to pause as he ran straight into the arms of the game. Hunter held him close, his eyes seemingly teasing Bret from a distance. Hunter smirked as he buried his face in Shawn's neck, biting the tender flesh and earning the sweet plea that he needed to hear each night.

"Ready to go baby?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go. You've been a good boy tonight. I'll make it up to you tonight I _promise_." Bret could only watch as his ex left the building with a man who was no where near good enough for him.

"Welcome back to the 'E Bret." Bret had no idea who patted him on the back and he didn't care. Welcome back to the 'E and what a welcome indeed. First order of business? Ridding a certain blonde of his poison. And he would do it too. The eyes never lie and Shawn's eyes clearly said to him, "Save me."

* * *

**AN: I could so make this a few shot but no. I don't feel like it. I refuse but we'll see how long it lasts. Hunter and Bret muses are so persistent. Sorry if you were expecting something else but I'm trying to use people I haven't used before. Bret has three in a row because of recent events. He's stuck in my head and won't GO WAI!!! No updates on this simply because I only update this when I reach a block with "Heart to Hart". I usually leave you a list of fics where you can find more of whatever pairing I used but in this case it's unnecessary. There are a TON of Shawter fics out there and Bret is starting to become popular as well. What pairing will be next? I dunno. Quite possibly another Rock and Shawn fic but no promises. Muses come and they go. The two fics that currently have my undivided attention are "H2H" (duh) and "Speed Dating to Love". So if you've been wondering where I've been, those are the fics I've been working on. Until next time....**


	17. Nothing At All

**Title: Nothing At All**

**Pairing: Shawn Michaels/Jeff Jarrett, Implied Robert Roode/Shawn Michaels, Implied James Storm/Jeff Jarrett**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Humor/Romance/Friendship**

**Summary:** _This is actually based off a series of old RPs between me and Thorsmaven. It's also an old fic (edited) that's centered around the time when Eric Bischoff first started working in TNA. He made Jeff Jarrett his bitch and was always blackmailing him about something or another. See how he got Dub J this time..._

**Nothing At All**

_For Thorsmaven_

"What can I do for you Mr. Bischoff?"

"Huh? I don't believe I heard the magic word Jeff."

Jeff Jarrett rolled his eyes. "What can ah do for you Mr. Bischoff…_sir_," he mocked.

Eric grinned motioning for the former TNA owner to come in. "Close the door Jeff and have a seat. You're going to be here a while."

Jeff anxiously took his seat wondering what the hell Eric could possibly want with him now.

Eric watched the anxious blonde with a grin on his face, knowing that this time he had Jeff right where he wanted him. "Alright Jeff. Since we got a show to do in a few, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. You see here Jeff, for weeks I've been asking for your hand in marriage."

"And the answer is still fuck no," he spat. "Like I'd lower my standards that much. Besides I'm seeing someone now which means you ain't got a chance in hell now…_sir_."

Eric just laughed. "You see Jeff, somehow I just knew you'd say that which is why I wanna show you something. Wait—no." He raised a hand. "Let me make you another offer first and then I'll show you something." Eric stood to his feet and walked around the desk to the small closet. He opened it up and pulled out what looked like a French maid's costume. He held it up for Jeff to see wearing his signature grin. "Jeff remember how disgusted you looked when I told you that you were demoted to janitor?"

Jeff balled up his fists trying to remain calm. "Yes, ah remember." Eric raised his brows and Jeff sighed. "Yes, I remember…_sir_ and fuck Eric what the hell man? You gonna be getting to the point any time soon?"

Eric smile broadened. "So glad you asked. You see Jeff I was thinking about giving you a promotion."

Jeff frowned, knowing that when it came to Eric, nothing was ever quite what it seemed. "Promotion? What _kind_ of promotion…sir?"

Eric studied the costume for a moment then looked over at Jeff grinning. "I want you to be my personal assistant and I want you to wear this."

Jeff scoffed. "Oh hell naw—see? You done lost your damn marbles if you think for one second that I'm gonna be parading around the Impact zone wearing that! Fuck you Bischoff! I'm not wearing that and I don't want to be your assistant. I'd rather clean the toilets of loyal employees than to be your personal eye candy. My answer is no."

Eric shrugged. "Fine then. Just thought I'd try to do things the right way first before making you do it anyway."

Jeff stood to his feet angrily. "You can't make me wear that thing Eric! It's not in my contract and besides, that thing is itchy."

"And you would know right considering you have a habit of parading around in one for a certain Robert Roode right? And to think I always coined you as more of James type, but I suppose when you're horny and frustrated after weeks of no sexual contact, you'll take anybody right?"

Jeff blinked a few times trying to maintain the blank look on his face as he racked his brain for a legit reason why Bobby would tell Eric something like this. "I—ah don't know what you're talking about Eric, but you're right about one thing. Ahm more of a James type which is why I really can't see myself with a cocky bastard like you."

Eric nodded his head slowly. "I—I guess that makes sense but come on over here. I wanna show you something."

Jeff frowned. "I really need to finish cleaning the toilets before you decide that you're not going to pay me if I don't get finished."

"Oh nonsense," he waved airily. "Come over here and sit in my chair. I have something that might be of interest to you."

Jeff did not trust Eric at all but decided that this was just the excuse he needed to take a break from cleaning. He took a seat in the chair that once belonged to him and stared at the computer screen. It was a video still of what looked eerily like a hallway of his own home. Eric wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck leaning forward to talk in his ear. "I'm sure that looks familiar to you but just wait…Just you wait and watch the whole thing. By the time you're done watching, I'm sure I'll have a new servant." Eric pulled away and started for the door placing the costume on Jeff's chair. "I'll be waiting in the meeting room." When Eric was long gone, Jeff finally found the nerve to press play and when two figures suddenly emerged in the hall, he all but picked up the lap top tossing it to the ground.

"Oh…Oh God…"

**~x~**

Jeff pulled Shawn up the stairs. "I—I'm sorry Glamorpuss but…" He spun Shawn around slamming him against the wall covering his lips again. Jeff groaned. "Blame Bobby, but ah need this. So long…been so, so long…" And he wasn't kidding either. Jeff Jarrett had no idea when the last time he'd had sex and the thing about it was that being around Shawn, Bobby Roode and James Storm didn't exactly help matter. All evening the guys had been teasing one another sexually with Bobby telling stories of all his sexual conquests. This led to a heated game of strip poker where both he and Shawn ended up practically naked. Bobby of course, always had to see how far he could push a few buttons and Jeff ended up throwing himself to Shawn. It wouldn't have been so bad if Shawn wasn't just as equally frustrated, having been celibate for a long time- far too long in Jeff's mind at the moment.

"Jeffy…uh!" Shawn groped Jeff's ass, groaning into the kiss feeling just as heated as his long time good friend. This was wrong. This was real wrong and yet he couldn't bring it in himself to stop the assault. Both their hands fumbled around, inching up Shawn's skirt to get a better feel for each other. Shawn stuck a hand between them stroking Jeff's cock through his tight shorts and Jeff all but screamed, opting to bury his lips in Shawn's neck instead.

"This is…so wrong Shawn," he breathed.

"I—I know," Shawn moaned, removing his hand from Jeff's hard cock. They both took a moment to breathe, ignoring how their bodies were still pressed together, hot and hard for each other. Jeff managed to move away and thus stumbled awkwardly across the hall into Shawn's bedroom, settling on the edge of the bed while Shawn took a moment to catch his breath out in the hall. When Shawn figured it was safe enough to join Jeff, he too entered the room somewhat awkwardly since he was still sporting an erection that just would not go away and wasn't going away until he could take care of it himself.

As soon as he entered the room, Shawn could feel the tension all over again and it was making him uncomfortable. He glanced over at Jeff who was now just staring at his feet refusing to meet his gaze. Meanwhile Jeff was just trying to stop himself from saying "to hell with it" and finish what they started courtesy of that royal pervert Robert Roode. If it wasn't for Bobby's obsession with blondes, he and Shawn never would have made out to begin with, but then, it's not like it was the first time they've accidentally kissed. The problem with it now is that each time they kissed, it would get longer and more heated – something they didn't need considering Shawn insisted on staying single while Jeff had taken a recent liking to Storm. "Gahh," Jeff groaned.

"I'm sorry," Shawn offered quietly. He turned away from Jeff crossing his arms nervously. He was so horny that he was sorely tempted to just throw himself at Jeff, but out of respect for James he just couldn't do it.

"Sorry for what?" Jeff mumbled, unable to sit still. He got up and walked towards Shawn, but every step made his cock twitch.

"For—for the awkwardness—the…whatever this is," Shawn managed, his eyes roaming Jeff's bare legs and up to his crotch that seriously needed taking care of.

"It's nothing Shawn. There's nothin' to be sorry for," Jeff answered, lust taking over instead of reason. Unless you counted coming up with an excuse to hump your friend as "reasoning". He closed the gap between them stopping only inches from Shawn, his warm breath bouncing off of Shawn's face.

Shawn's eyes traveled from the hypnotizing stare of Jeff's blue jewels to the swollen lips he was kissing just moments ago. They were so close – dangerously close to his own and now he was imagining himself kissing them all over again. "What are lookin' at Glamorpuss?" Jeff asked quietly, trying to control his breathing.

Shawn shook his head furiously, even as he leaned in to brush his lips against Jeff's. "Nothing," he breathed. "I wasn't looking at anything."

At that very moment Jeff realized he loved his good friend. Not romantically loved, although in another lifetime it would have been possible, but it was as if Shawn just knew what he was thinking. "Thought so." Jeff grabbed Shawn's face kissing him hard on the lips again. Hands roamed his friend's sides drawing him in, molding their bodies together. They both gasped and without thinking Jeff grabbed Shawn by the waist picking him up and placing him in front of the bed. Shawn reached out to Jeff pulling at his arms until they both stumbled backwards onto the bed. Their hard cocks touched ever so briefly but it was enough to reignite a flame that never exactly died down from their moment in the hall. "Je-zus Christ Shawn! We're not doin' anything right?" Jeff asked, sucking on the pulse of Shawn's neck.

"N-No," he breathed. "Nothing's happening. All—in our—damn it feels so good—Jeff we are…something's happening…"

Jeff sucked harder at Shawn's neck forcing him to let out a loud groan while he squirmed underneath him. "Mn…Shawn…want you…"

"Jeff we can't," he panted, but even as he said the words his body arched into Jeff beyond his control. His hard cock brushed up against Jeff's through the thin material of his skirt and it lit a fire in him that he couldn't control. "Jeff," he squeaked, his arms feverishly exploring Jeff's sides, spreading his legs wider while the beautiful blonde on top of him grinded into him. "Shit Jeff!"

Jeff suddenly reversed their positions, rolling over so that Shawn was now on top. "I know, I know—so we are definitely _not_ doing this," he panted as he grabbed the back of Shawn's neck pulling him in for another crushing kiss. His hands slid down Shawn's back and then up under the tight frilly shirt he was wearing, feeling the sweet warmth of flesh almost too hot to touch.

Shawn groaned, moving against him eagerly, his own hard member sliding up and down against Jeff's. "No…God no. We—we so aren't doing this. I—we can't possibly be doing this," he breathed as he dipped his head, nipping furiously at the nape of Jeff's neck, his teeth grazing a sensitive pulse that made Jeff practically jump at the sensation. Legs wrapped themselves around Shawn's waist encouraging him to move faster, but Shawn's head was spinning with such a force that he could barely move. "Jeff—there's no…way…we are doing this," he moaned.

"I—I know—sweet fuck you feel so good to me! Got—gotta have more—Fuck Shawn move or I will!" Jeff's hands frantically slid down his back making him shudder and moan with need. He cupped Shawn's rear, squeezing his ass cheeks tightly, urging him to grind harder and move faster. "Oh-sweet Jesus," he gasped, biting at Shawn's neck. "Can't-not moving fast enough!"

Jeff wrapped his legs tightly around Shawn flipping them over with such a force that the bed hit the wall with a loud thud. "Jeff!"

"No…" He quickly covered Shawn's mouth, not allowing him to interrupt the sweet passion taking place. He pulled away briefly looking down into pretty blue eyes that rivaled his own. Lips were swollen, eyes were clouded with lust and a raw hunger that made both men compromise. They shook their heads finally agreeing. "No…we are not doing this."

"Nah uh," Shawn panted. "I'm not…about to come really, really hard soon through this skirt either."

Jeff bent his head, licking at Shawn's lips. "Me neither," he whispered, rubbing up against him hard, kissing his lips…pretending to pound into him while the squirming blonde underneath matched his pace, his hands clinching his sides as he moved, their hot frot turning even hotter. "N-Not about to come," he panted. "N—not…"

Shawn raised his hips, his own hard cock brushing Jeff's with such a force that both men gasped, their orgasms coming quickly. "Not—not come-fuck, Jeff….so—not so good," Shawn groaned as he clung to Jeff, both of them releasing at the same time. Jeff collapsed on top of his friend, resting his head on his chest too scared to look him in the eye just yet. Both men could feel their hearts beating against one another's chest, the pounding slowing down a bit with each passing second. Jeff raised his head meeting Shawn's own sparkling blue ones only this time, the spark was being masked by a look of fear.

"What have we done?" Shawn asked quietly. Things like this often ruined friendships and with Jeff currently seeing James and Shawn kinda, sorta seeing Bobby, he didn't want this little frot session to be the end of it all.

"Nothing Glamorpuss." Jeff forced a smile reaching up to thumb his friend's cheek. "We ain't done nothing."

**~x~**

Jeff stopped the tape groaning. He wasn't even going to try and figure out how this happened or when Eric had the time to get cameras installed in his home. He thought about popping the tape and burning it but if he knew Eric like he thought he did, Eric probably made himself several copies already. With a sigh he stood to his feet removing his clothes and changing into the costume left by Eric. Right before he walked out the door, a smile crossed his face as he remembered nothing at all.

* * *

**AN: This is old but gawd I loved this. Thor, you- God those RPs were so much fun. Damn Bobbeh Roode for getting our blondes worked up. Hee I dare you to find another frot that hot. Smokin' ;-) Next up? Meh probably Rock and Shawn because wel...these all started because of Rocky an Shawn. Oh and please don't expect sex in all of these oneshots. I simply grouped these all together to save space. And a quick reminder to all my readers that I would appreciate it if you would not link my fics to your facebook and twitter, ect. Again, if I catch you or someone else does I will delete my account. That is all.**

_- Not sure if there are any Jeff Jarrett and Shawn Michaels stories on here. This was completely randomly inspired by a roleplaying session with friends._

_- Thorsmaven has good TNA fics as well as neonaxelgrease so I'm sure you'll find some pf these good folks in their fics._


	18. Living in the Moment

**Title: Living in the Moment**

**Pairing: Implied Cena/Shawn, The Rock/Shawn**

**Rating: 'M'**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**_Summary: Shawn and Rocky kind of had a one night stand in the first OST of this series called "Taking Chances". This picks up a few years after that one night stand. The two of them meet up again to do a little catching up but Rocky's idea of catching up isn't the same as Shawn's. They run into a little conflict over whether or not their catching up sessions should continue at all and what the future my hold for the two of them as friends._**

**~x~_  
_**

Living in the Moment

As soon as Shawn's segment with Hunter and Mark was over, he headed straight for the break room. Like always there was a table laid out with various junk foods for the superstars and staff to snack on. Shawn didn't bother grabbing a plate and just walked about picking up various fruits or sandwiches nibbling on whatever he liked. No one dared questioned this for he was Shawn Michaels and a legend like him was entitled to sample everything on the "buffet".

"For somebody who eats like he's from the poorer parts of Africa, you sure don't gain no weight."

Shawn grinned as he turned to face his good friend and former tag team partner John Cena. "I work out. Just because I'm retired doesn't mean I have to let myself go. If I do that then how will I land a decent looking life partner?"

John rolled his eyes. "Oh come off it heartbreaker. You're looking at your life partner if you'll have him."

Shawn raised his brows. "You? My life partner?" Shawn's lips curled into a smile. "I think I can do better."

John finally cracked a smile as well, pulling his friend into a friendly hug. "It's really good ta see ya Shawny. You know I'm just messin' around, but I'd be down with bein' your boy toy should you ever decide to start datin' again. Bein' home alone on that big ass ranch will get boring when hunting season's over. How about you come hunt me down- and don't worry about havin' to look too hard. I plan on hidin' in plain sight."

John released Shawn, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. He stopped kidding around looking at Shawn with a serious expression on his face. "I mean it Shawn. When are you gonna let your guard down and let somebody show you that you're worth loving?"

Shawn sighed, looking down fidgeting with his necklace. He got this question each and every time he visited Raw. If it wasn't John asking for a chance, it was some other guy, but John was easily the best of the bunch. Shawn couldn't deny that there were sparks between them and sometimes he was certain sexual tension was there. However, something was keeping Shawn from giving in, but even he had to admit that John was right. Once hunting season was over, he would be a retired professional wrestler home alone on a big ass ranch in Texas. He had no other particular skills aside from wrestling, farming, hunting, fishing and football, but even with all of that stuff the distractions would last only so long. He was still a man after all and even he missed the touch of another on his body.

John didn't expect an answer so with out warning he pressed a kiss to Shawn's lips. "I'll see you around heartbreaker." With one last lingering stare, John left the break room to prepare for his next segment. Shawn on the other hand, was left with that nagging feeling that maybe he ought to give Cena a chance. John was incredibly sexy and now that Shawn mused over it, he was sure he almost ended up in bed with John on one or more occasions when they were partners but for some reason they never went through with it. Maybe John knew Shawn wasn't ready, but sometimes- like now- Shawn kind of wished he'd given John a chance. Maybe now he wouldn't be waiting for something "better" if he was waiting at all. He didn't know.

"He's right you know. You could do much better than Captain Fruity Pebbles."

Shawn's hand hovered over the grapes as he froze, that voice both exciting him and scaring him at the same time. He slowly turned around trying not to look like such a fan. "Dwayne! I...wow." Shawn gave him a very quick once over even though his eyes could have stared at that frame all day.

"Uh huh. Don't try and fool the Rock," he smirked. "I saw you rendezvousing with Mr. Fruity Pebble."

Shawn laughed as Dwayne slipped back into character. "Oh real cute Rocky, but I'd hardly call it rendezvousing."

"Yeah if you say so. The making out part doesn't help your case any Shawn."

Dwayne flashed Shawn that perfect smile and Shawn felt like he could just melt which was rare considering he didn't faun over many people and truth be told, he never really paid much attention to Dwayne during his career. Dwayne came into the WWE right as Shawn was getting his back broken and being shoved out the door so a lot of Rocky's career was lost on him except for the tid bits he caught back in 2002 when Shawn returned to the ring. However, whenever Shawn was making his return it was like the roles had been reversed. Rocky was well on his way out the door so they never got a chance to work together. In fact, Shawn couldn't remember doing more than a few segments with Rocky though indirectly since the two of them were never involved in any kind of storyline together.

"You're quiet which means The Rock was right."

"We weren't rendezvousing," he insisted with a laugh. "I'd say it was more down the lines of 'catching up'," he motioned with finger quotes.

"Which is something you and I need to do later," Rocky said seriously. No longer was he in "The People's Champ" mode, but he was back to being plain old Dwayne Johnson, the guy Shawn remembered more than his crazy split persona. In fact, just hearing Dwayne mention "catching up" was starting to remind Shawn of things he spent months trying to forget and he hoped none of those things came up later, provided he couldn't get out of a late night chat with the Great One.

"Well, I'll be at Wrestlemania and from the looks of it, I'll be forced to mediate between two scary egos so we could catch up during that week," he suggested, hoping Dwayne wouldn't take this as a flat out rejection. It wasn't that he didn't want to hang out with Dwayne, but the fact that he was remembering their last meeting in vivid detail meant Shawn wasn't completely over it, whatever "it" had been in the first place.

Dwayne moved closer to Shawn, smiling as he took the hat off of Shawn's head. Shawn's eyes were hidden under the shadow of his hat for a majority of their conversation, but no more. "We'll both be busy that week. I'll be making television appearances while you'll probably be doing interviews of your own on behalf of Hunter and the Horsemen."

Dwayne reached into his pocket grabbing hold of a card. He smiled, moving to place his arms around Shawn for a hug. Shawn returned the embrace, almost sighing at the feel of the strong body against his own.

"I want to catch up tonight," Dwayne whispered in Shawn's ear.

Dwayne's deep, sexy voice echoing in Shawn's ear almost made him trembled. He'd forgotten the effect Dwayne Johnson could have on a person, but even as he was fighting to get himself together, he felt Dwayne's hand drop to his side slipping something in his pocket. "Suite 327." Dwayne patted Shawn's back pulling away replacing that serious face with a big, Hollywood smile. "It was good seein' ya Shawn. Take care alright?"

Shawn flashed him big smile as well though in Shawn's case it was horribly forced. However, he understood what Dwayne was doing so he played along not wanting people to think anything out of the ordinary was going on. Aside from having the Rock's room key, everything was pretty damn normal. "You too Dwayne. See ya around." With a final wave Dwayne left the breakroom to get ready for his next promo. Shawn didn't stick around for anything else. He slipped the hat back on his head and ducked out of the arena for his own hotel room before anyone else could corner him.

**~x~**

Shawn waited until he got back to his own hotel room before he pulled out the card key in his pocket. He sat on the end of his bed staring at the key in hand. It was for an upscale hotel on the other side of the city and Shawn just wasn't sure if he wanted to drive all that way just to catch up. He would see Dwayne at the Hall of Fame ceremony and then most certainly at the Wrestlemania event itself. They weren't exactly the best of friends so why should he go see him? They had a one night stand and it was good for what it was, but Shawn wasn't one for sleeping around like that. When he was with _him_ that's who he was with and aside from a few kisses shared with someone else, that's as far as his cheating went. He didn't believe in just casual sex because in his mind he wasn't sure one could keep having sex with the same person without feelings developing. _Why am I thinking of sex with him? He just wants to catch up so there's no reason to believe he wants to do it...right?_

Shawn didn't know what to think so he tossed the key aside and settled on a shower, but even while he was washing his body he couldn't help but wonder if he was taking this whole catching up thing too seriously. It was possible that he was over thinking it and would be avoiding Dwayne for no good reason other than his own insecurities. Twenty minutes later he was slipping on some sweats and a tank. He stared at the key on his bed and then checked his blackberry. It was nearing 1am- far too late for any kind of social visits but he supposed that's why Dwayne gave him the key...or that's what he told himself at least. After another few moment's debate, he grabbed his keys and left the room.

**~x~**

Shawn stood outside Dwayne's suite staring down at the key in his hand. It was late- too late in his opinion to be catching up. Nevertheless he was standing here wondering why he was even here to begin with instead of alone his own bed resting before his flight tomorrow. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath before he quietly slipped the card in the door. With a soft click the door swung open a crack and Shawn headed inside the dimly lit room. He didn't see Dwayne, but the clothes he had on earlier had been laid across the couch. This was Shawn's opportunity to make an escape so without so much as a word he opened the door again to leave.

"If you were going to just leave without saying goodbye, you could have at least scribbled me a note. It's only fair since I left you one once."

Shawn froze in place, his hand clutched around the door knob. Should he go or stay? Either way he had been caught. He turned around leaning against the door which clicked lock once more. He had to drop his head to keep from staring at that glorious body he once had the pleasure of getting to know first hand. Dwayne had a towel wrapped around his waist like he'd just stepped out of the shower. Shawn wanted to drink in that sight some more, but he knew better. "I'm sorry. I just...figured it wouldn't matter. It's really late and-"

"And you were going to go back to your empty room and sleep right?" Shawn nodded his head, knowing full well that he probably would have laid in bed all night wondering about Dwayne and whether or not he missed out on something.

Dwayne crossed the room stopping just inches in front of Shawn. The blonde wouldn't meet his eyes but it gave Dwayne the excuse to drink him in without making him feel so uncomfortable. He grabbed a few strands of Shawn's hair playing in it and watching the damp strands fall like waves to his exposed shoulders.

Shawn looked up meeting Dwayne's gaze. "I should...really get going." He felt weird being around Dwayne- and this close to him. It was reminding him of the very reason he almost didn't come over.

"Why?" he asked. "Why do you need to go?" Dwayne watched as Shawn adverted his eyes and it made him smile.

"I just...I thought you wanted to catch up, but we're hardly doing that if we're just standing here and...I don't know."

Dwayne chuckled softly, reaching down to take one of Shawn's hands into his own giving it a squeeze at their sides. "You're pretty eager to jump in the sack. I don't know if I should be surprised or impressed," he teased.

"I'm not!- I mean that's not what I meant! I- you know I'm not- I can't believe you even-"

Dwayne placed a finger at Shawn's lips silencing the irate blonde. He leaned in pressing their forehead's together gazing deep into Shawn's eyes. "You honestly want me to believe that there's not a part of you that didn't entertain- not even for a second- that maybe I wanted you to come over tonight so I could have my way with you?" he asked quietly, reaching up to thread his fingers in the back of Shawn's head. "Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't think it."

He wanted to look away but he knew that would have been a dead giveaway. "No, I didn't actually," he answered casually though with Dwayne being so close, breathing on him...touching him...and smelling so good, Shawn was suddenly reminded of that first time they were together…

_He cupped Shawn's face drawing him in for another kiss. The blonde helplessly responded kissing him back slowly, letting the charge from the kiss electrify his entire body. Dwayne's hands slid inside Shawn's coat, moving slowly up his torso to his shoulders. The coat slid gracefully off the blonde to the floor. Dwayne's hands slowly began loosening the buttons of the older man's shirt and that's when Shawn began to panic._

_"Dwayne…don't. We can't."_

_"Take a chance," he whispered… _

"Liar," Dwayne whispered, leaning in the rest of the way to take Shawn's lips for a kiss.

Shawn was reluctant to respond at first because the very thing he feared in the beginning was happening. He was kissing Dwayne, reminding himself of that time once before when they should have been catching up so to speak with chit chat. Shawn broke the kiss, turning away when Dwayne tried to kiss him again. "I _really_ need to go."

"But I don't want you to," he whispered, nuzzling Shawn's neck. "A part of you knew deep down what I wanted and if you didn't want it too-"

"That's not fair," Shawn said quietly, finally looking back at Dwayne meeting his sexy gaze. "I don't know what I thought okay?"

Dwayne pulled back and when he saw the obvious confliction of Shawn's face he smiled. "Alright, alright. Fair enough, but I know you remember that night." Dwayne wasn't ready to give up yet so without warning he unraveled his towel letting it fall to the floor. Shawn's jaw dropped as his eyes drank in the sight of him. Just seeing Dwayne naked only confirmed that the fascination Shawn thought he had with Dwayne's body was in fact a reality.

"I'm- goodnight Dwayne." Shawn quickly turned away fumbling with the door, but he was grabbed from behind. Dwayne wrapped his arms around Shawn's forearms holding him in place. "Dwayne, don't do this. I never should have come here."

"And why not? Because you really want to give in but don't want to look desperate? I know it's something silly like that because for somebody so damn sexy, you seriously have self-esteem issues." Dwayne loosened his grip on Shawn, dropping his hands rubbing at the blonde's sides. "Shawn, listen to me. I never forgot about you. I mean damn, how could I?"

Dwayne tugged at Shawn's shirt a bit and began slowly inching it up. "I remember _exactly _what you looked like once I got that shirt and tie off. There was nothing but sheer perfection underneath. I had never been with another man Shawn, but I knew I wanted some of you."

_The shirt and tie were now falling to the floor and lips were now teasing the now exposed flesh of his collar bone. "You're so beautiful Shawn," he murmured. His lips moved to Shawn's neck where he sucked at his pulse lightly. Shawn bit his lip but it didn't stop the moan from escaping him driving his assaulter straight to arousal. "Hang onto me," he breathed._

_Shawn wrapped his arms around his neck and was suddenly lifted off the floor. Shawn nuzzled his face in Dwayne's neck taking in his sweet smell as he carried him towards the bed. Dwayne lowered Shawn gently on the bed kissing his way down his body in the process. He wasted no time relieving Shawn of his pants while Shawn just laid there trying to keep from hyperventilating. Why is this happening? He couldn't possibly want someone like me._

_"Dwayne…Oh God!" he cried out. The warmth that overcame him was unbelievable. Shawn's mind was now spinning while his hips moved involuntarily towards the unspeakable pleasure. This feels so good… Dwayne hands teased the area around his thighs as he sucked him off, his perfect teeth grazing the most sensitive areas of his member for added pleasure. Dwayne's teeth grazed the tip of his member before completely engulfing him again. Shawn gripped the linen wishing Dwayne would let him cum already. "Dwayne…please…I can't take this," he begged. Dwayne hummed softly from the back of his throat and that was all it took to finally bring Shawn to climax. "Oh…fuck!" he screamed…_

"I picked you up," Dwayne continued quietly, "and carried you over to the bed and then for the first time ever, I put my mouth-"

"Dwayne-"

"On your sweet, sweet cock and got you off so damn good. You screamed my name Shawn and I..." Dwayne ripped the shirt off of Shawn's body then pressed him against the door, his erection pressing up against Shawn's bottom. "I sucked you just right until you exploded in my mouth."

Shawn didn't want to remember, but listening to Dwayne tell the story was hardly helping matters. He so wanted to get away from him but at the same time he was very aware of that body- that God's gift of a body- being pressed up against him from behind practically willing him to stay.

Shawn felt Dwayne back away and for a brief moment he thought Dwayne was going to give up, but then he felt his sweats being tugged down. He reluctantly stepped out of them and they were tossed aside. Dwayne resumed his position, pressing up against the blonde from behind rubbing his cock up and down the ass crack slowly.

"I've dreamed about this almost every night since our first time. I've wanted to bury myself in you and just get lost like I did last time."

Shawn stayed quiet as Dwayne's lips brushed the side of his neck. He wasn't sure if he wanted to believe Dwayne's words because that would mean admitting that maybe this fine ass man really- and I mean really- wanted him in /that/ way. Thing is Shawn just didn't understand why Dwayne chose to lay with him tonight rather than someone like Eve or Kelly Kelly. If men were his thing now, Cena or Chris were better options than an old man who lost his sex appeal when he hit 40.

Shawn felt Dwayne's smooth hand on his cock and he jumped, the sensation pulling him out of his doubtful thoughts. Dwayne began a slow torture on his shaft, stroking him so painfully slowly that it didn't take him long to get painfully hard. "Dwayne..."

Dwayne pulled away just long enough to turn Shawn around and pressed up against him, rubbing their hard cocks together. Shawn groaned but it was swallowed by Dwayne's kiss as he slipped his arms around Shawn lifting him. Like last time, Shawn wrapped his legs around Dwayne, returning the light nips and kisses until he was deposited on the bed. Dwayne wasted no time covering Shawn's shaft with his mouth, relishing the taste that was almost foreign to him. It had been so long. Almost four years to be exact, but he was determined to make up for it now.

Dwayne came up just long enough to get a good look at Shawn's body. He was just as gorgeous as ever only he'd lost some weight. It looked good on him even though Dwayne would miss the bigger love handles. He knelt between Shawn's legs, spreading them wide. Slowly he slipped in a finger and then another as he sucked on Shawn's delicious cock.

Shawn practically choked out Dwayne's name from the sensation. There was a mixture of discomfort and sheer pleasure that was hard to ignore. Up until now he had been holding back, but that was impossible now. There was nothing sexual going on in his life right now and hadn't been since Dwayne. Nearly four years and his body was telling on him in every way.

Another finger slipped inside of him and he arched his back, pushing down towards the fingers. That bundle of nerves was touched lightly but it was enough to make him beg for the real deal. "Please... just do it. I- I can't take it."

Dwayne looked up licking his lips. Shawn was about to explode and with just a few strokes and the light probing of a third finger, Shawn comed hard all over his hand. Dwayne watched the rise and fall of Shawn's chest as he came down from his orgasm. He lightly kept up his stroking because he knew Shawn had at least one more round in him.

Shawn felt...well he didn't know how he felt exactly. All he knew was that sexy Dwayne was sitting between his legs, rubbing his thighs and stroking him; making him feel so damn good. The tender kisses to his calves made him shiver and for a while he was reminded what a lover's care felt like.

Shawn watched Dwayne move just long enough to flip him over. A contented sigh escaped him as those big, smooth hands rubbed his shoulders then made their way down his spine. The light kneading of his flesh made him purr. He couldn't remember the last time he took time off to get pampered.

"You like that?" Dwayne asked. He straddled the area near Shawn's ass leaning over him just enough to rub his shoulder as well as plant light kisses to his neck.

"Mmm...did you really need to ask?" he managed, finally letting go of all that nerved up tension and just living in the moment.

Dwayne chuckled softly, bringing his hands down to rub at Shawn's sides. "I didn't get to take care of you like I should have last time. I wanna make up for it. You're worth it. What time's your flight?"

"Eight." He glanced over at the clock nothing that it was nearing three in the morning, but right now he didn't care. If anything he could sleep on the flight home which was the best part about not having to drive.

Dwayne stretched his legs, molding his body to the back of Shawn, humping his perfect ass just a little. He had wanted to do more- so much more- but leaving more of Shawn as a mystery was okay too. It was an excuse to see him again and again until they've done it all. He slipped his cock in between those ass cheeks, groaning as tight heat engulfed him. "Ohhh man…Shawn…"

Shawn buried his face in the pillow, his cries being muffled by it. Until he got used to the feeling, it would hurt and he wasn't one for being so loud especially when he suspected he and Dwayne were just sneaking around. He didn't really like the idea considering he thought after Bret he'd kick the habit, but how could anybody tell Dwayne no?

Shawn felt Dwayne's body molding against his own again, his soft lips tracing his jaw line. "Incredible," he murmured. "And you feel so good."

Shawn could hardly respond as he took thrust after slow thrust of his lover. He felt Dwayne let up and then he was pulled back to his knees, his back resting against Dwayne's chest as the younger man continued his assault. Those big, smooth hands roamed his chest toying with his nipples all the while sucking on the pulse of his neck. All those sounds Shawn kept trying to muffle eventually escaped him.

"That's what I like to hear," Dwayne whispered, biting down on Shawn's neck.

The blonde tilted his head, resting it on Dwayne's shoulder as they moved as one. Over and over Dwayne pushed into him making him cry out in both pleasure and pain. Shawn was so painfully hard again but Dwayne kept purposely teasing him with his fingers. "Dwayne…please," he groaned. "I need…"

"Tell me what you need Shawn," he growled. "I want to hear you say it." Dwayne switched position again, laying on his back and turning Shawn so that he was straddling him. He pushed his cock back into the tight blonde, making him cry out again. "Tell me," he coaxed, gripping Shawn's sides as he rocked on his cock.

Shawn stared down at Dwayne barely able to hang on. He was so ready to explode, but Dwayne was prolonging this and making him do the one thing he absolutely hated- talking dirty. "Dwayne," he whined, rolling his hips slowly. "You know what I want. Just-"

Dwayne thrust up into Shawn hard and he cried out again. "Come on Shawny. Tell me."

"I- fuck, okay, okay." He looked down at Dwayne, those dark eyes penetrating him in such a way that it nearly made him come anyway. "Please…touch me…touch my cock until- stroke me until- Ahh fuck!" he cried, having been hit with another hard thrust. "Dwayne _please_…. Please finish me," he moaned.

"Oh God you make me want to sex you forever." Dwayne sat up, wrapping his arms around Shawn kissing him hard. He pushed Shawn on his back, hooking both legs over his shoulders and just plunged into him hard over and over, muffling Shawn's cries with kiss after kiss. He reached between them wrapping a hand over Shawn's already leaking shaft timing his thrusts with the strokes. Shawn came first, releasing all over Dwayne's chest. His shivering of his body was enough to finish Dwayne off. "F-fuck Shawn- so good- baby I'm- unnf!" He slammed into him one last time, releasing deep inside of him shivering and groaning Shawn's name.

He was careful not to collapse on Shawn but as he stared down at him for a fleeting moment he felt a jealous rage at having to leave him behind again for work. Shawn was staring back at him with a dreamy sort of expression and it made his heart flutter, something that rarely happened. Dwayne carefully unhooked Shawn's legs from over his shoulders setting them down but not before planting light kisses to each thigh. He willed himself to pull out of the blonde, rolling over and much like last time, pulled Shawn against him. "Are you okay?" he asked, wondering if he'd hurt Shawn too bad.

"I'll be fine," he yawned.

Dwayne nuzzled his neck, settling in for a few hours rest. "Good. If we keep this up I might fall in love with you."

Shawn wasn't sure how to answer that so he pretended to be well off asleep even though he had no intention of falling asleep in Dwayne's bed again. Roughly twenty minutes passed and Shawn managed to peel himself away from Dwayne slipping out of the bed. The sexy Samoan was in a deep sleep which made it easy for Shawn to slip on his clothes and ease out of the room. Before he left, he was reminded of the note Dwayne left him once so it was only right to return the favor. He quickly scribbled the note leaving it where he once lay then left Dwayne's room and the hotel to get ready for his flight that was in a few hours.

**~x~**

When Dwayne woke up a few hours later, he was a little disheartened to find the spot next to him void of a warm body with long, gorgeous blonde hair. With a sigh, he sat up in bed completely missing the note that was left for him. He didn't spot the note until he was coming out of the restroom after a long, hot shower. He smiled big at the note on the pillow, snatching up quickly not really caring if the letter was a rejection of some sort or not. What mattered most to him was the fact that Shawn didn't forget which meant despite whatever was written on this letter, there was still a chance that they both were simply waiting on each other.

_Dear Dwayne,_

_I'm not good with letters. Never have been so_

_I'll make this short and sweet. I did have an_

_inkling that you wanted to do more than just_

_chat, but not knowing for sure, I took_

_another chance. It's been fun and I hope that_

_wherever life's journey lead you next, you _

_end up happy for all eternity. Goodbye Dwayne._

_~HBK_

Dwayne folded up the letter and slipped it into his bag trying hard not to think about the fact that right now, he felt a little hurt that Shawn wasn't here. He supposed this might be how Shawn felt the first time and in a way, this was Shawn's subtle way of letting him know exactly why they couldn't keep doing this. But the problem with Shawn pushing him away was that it only made Dwayne want him even more, especially since he didn't exactly get to finish the job. He still wasn't sure what would blossom between them, but come Wrestlemania weekend he would get his hands on Shawn at least one more time before he could respect the Texan's wishes fully. Shawn wasn't out of his system just yet and until then Dwayne wouldn't give up on him

* * *

**AN: Yup. I slashed them up because I can. I like them. Not better than my OTPs obviously, but they work. Or if you don't see it, then it means you probably didn't read the first chapter of this collection which features them. Hmm...I might put an end to this series of OSTs so possibly one more OST and then I'll let these stand on their own. I dunno yet. Depends on my mood. Reviews appreciated and often times I take requests. Just sayin...(:**


	19. Shower Fantasies

_**AN: Please do not hot link my fics to your social networks. I will delete my entire account if I find out you're doing this. I have to keep reminding people because there are some hard-headed people that are causing me some issues. If you like my fics, honor my wishes. Thank you.**_

* * *

**Title: Shower Fantasies**

**Pairings: John Morrison/Shawn Michaels, Implied Randy Orton/JoMo and Cena/Shawn**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Sexual encounter between 2 males - dont like. Dont read.**

**~x~**

_Happy Birthday if-I-were-a-wolf_

**~x~**

Shower Fantasies

Shawn headed backstage after his match to shower and change. He was tired, tense and just ready to get home for the few days that he had before he had come back to prepare for the next big pay per view.

"Hey Shawny."

Shawn was practically out of it but the warm greeting snapped him out of his daze. "Oh hey John."

"Whoa man, are you alright?" Cena asked. He walked up to the older man, brushing a strand of hair our of his face taking note of the tension and exhaustion. It was always like this with Shawn, but John was never one to push too hard, especially this man.

Shawn looked up but he quickly averted his eyes, face heating up a bit. "I'm fine John. Just tired."

John wanted to ask if he could help Shawn relax and maybe take him for a shake since he knew Shawn was a huge fan of sweets, but he never asked. He was far too afraid ever since an incident that happened when they were tag partners. Since that time, Shawn was hardly able to look him in the eye while he feared pushing the man even further away.

"Well, get some rest Heartbreaker. I'll see you next week." John patted his arm then left leaving Shawn alone and wishing he would just get the nerve to say how he really felt.

"You know he's crazy about you right?"

Shawn spun around to see John Morrison leaning against the wall, towel wrapped around his tiny waist. His hair was not yet wet which meant he was probably getting ready to grab a shower as well.

Shawn sat down kicking off his boots and peeling off his shirt. "Doubt it."

Johnny chuckled softly. "I don't think you believe that doll face. I think you're smart enough to know when a man's into you."

"And I think, you're seeing things," Shawn said as he stood, slipping out of his ring attire. He grabbed his shampoo, body wash and sponge before heading to the shower area followed closely by Johnny.

"I think you want to believe that I'm seeing things but I'm not Shawn." Johnny slipped past him for an empty spot behind Shawn. Since they were the only two in, it was courteous to face opposite the other. "That man's been sweet on you ever since he was drafted to this show."

"Yeah, well he'll get over it," Shawn muttered as he lathered his sponge. Johnny turned to Shawn admiring the view of his backside. He could see just why John was smitten. Not only that, both Shawn and John were good people deserving of one another, but if both kept playing it safe they would miss out on something good.

Johnny looked away stepping under his shower wetting his hair. "So Shawn...when was the last time you got laid?" he asked casually. He couldn't help but laugh knowing he was getting quite the look from behind.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Johnny shrugged turning to face him. Because he was a big flirt, he openly checked the man out just to see what kind of reaction he'd get.

Shawn looked extremely uncomfortable and turned away. "I don't think that's any of your business," he grumbled. He began lathering his body paying no heed to Johnny but well aware that he was being watched. After a while though he looked up, scowling slightly. "Johnny..."

"What?" he laughed. "I'm only doing it because you're making it easy for me. So like...does your new faith prevent you from having a lover cause it's pretty obvious men are your thing."

"Do you make a habit of studying everyone in your spare time? You know, if you spent more time working on your mic work rather than studying me you'd be where Miz is at right now."

Johnny chuckled, not even caring about the little jab. Besides, if Shawn only knew... Mike wasn't happy at all being WWE Champ but it was his own fault for taking the short cut. Degrading Cena each week, doing a few favors and getting in with that "in" crowd. Johnny felt bad for Mike in the sense that he was a former best friend but otherwise he knew that it was just a lesson learned.

Johnny resumed his shower, washing his hair and lathering his body good. It was when Shawn let out a tiny grunt that he stopped, turning and eying the blonde curiously. "You alright Shawn?"

"Yeah. I just...hurt my shoulder tonight wrestling Khali. It wasn't his fault though. I landed awkwardly when he put me through that table." Shawn winced as he reached for a spot on his shoulder trying to wipe it with the sponge but Johnny shook his head, snatching the sponge out of his hand.

"I got it, and don't even think about protesting," Johnny answered sternly. He placed a hand on Shawn's side and began washing his back in the hard to reach places. "You know, you really shouldn't try to do so much on your own Shawn. I know Hunter's a big dick about keeping you all to himself, but if you need some help just say so. A lot of the guys respect you more than you think and would be glad to give you a rub down...among other things," he added with a smirk.

Johnny laid the sponge down and placed both hands on Shawn's shoulders squeezing lightly. The older man groaned which meant he hurt a little more than he let on. "Christ Shawn, where else are you hurting?"

Shawn rolled his shoulders, becoming increasingly aware of the heat from Johnny's body. Normally it wouldn't have been an issue. He and Hunter washed each other off all the time with no problems, but at the moment he wasn't thinking of Hunter. He was thinking of that close call he had with Cena some odd weeks back. They were much like he and Johnny were right now, taking a shower. Shawn remembered that his lower back hurt due to being tossed into the steel pole and wrapped around it awkwardly by Show.

Shawn remembered Cena's hands being on him much like Johnny's were except Cena got bold. He'd slipped his hands around his waist and up his chest thumbing his nipples and pressing up against him from behind. Then one of Cena's hands dropped rubbing at his cock. He closed his eyes groaning softly, remembering how that soapy hand was wrapped firmly around him stoking him until he was hard and ready. Shawn had lied to Johnny. He knew exactly how Cena felt about him only he was too afraid to admit he liked him back. And it just felt weird being with someone younger than him. He just didn't understand why somebody like John Cena wanted him when he could have anybody he wanted.

Shawn opened his eyes and realized that maybe he wasn't daydreaming anymore. There was a hand wrapped firmly around his cock stroking him and it felt so good. He gasped, nearly breaking away until Johnny shushed him, kissing the pulse of his neck. "I don't know what you were dreaming about but I want in on the action."

"Johnny don't- and aren't you with Randy?" Shawn asked frowning slightly, but mostly out of frustration. He wanted to thrust into that hand wrapped around him but he couldn't.

Johnny chuckled. "Yeah well he's not here and I doubt he'd get too upset about a little hand job."

Shawn turned around facing Johnny, but he was so embarrassed that he nearly regretted it. He couldn't believe he let some daydream get him worked up. But Johnny put him out of his misery, pressing their bodies together and stealing a kiss. "Johnny..."

"Stop thinking," Johnny murmured against his lips. "Just enjoy." Johnny pressed Shawn back against the tile rubbing up against Shawn, their hard members brushing lightly.

Shawn groaned, torn between pushing Johnny away and enjoying the feeling. God only knows how long its been since he'd had this kind of contact and they were alone so...

"Are you gonna just enjoy this doll face?" Johnny asked, nipping at his lips.

Shawn finally nodded, slipping his arms around Johnny's waist while Johnny did the same. Their eyes met first before they both leaned in lips touching as their hands discovered one another's backsides, kissing and humping each other while moans escaped each man.

Shawn reached up tugging Johnny's hair from behind, exposing his adam's apple and licking and sucking it. He kissed all around his neck while Johnny took the opportunity to spread Shawn's ass cheeks slipping a finger inside of him.

"Ahh! J- Johnny!" he groaned, biting down into Johnny's neck. He pulled Johnny harder against him as he moved back against the tile again, this time returning the favor by slipping a finger in Johnny's perfect ass.

"Mmm more," Johnny purred. "I can take another, but can you I wonder doll face?"

Shawn, who was finally beginning to relax, smirked as he slipped another finger in Johnny's ass. Johnny hissed in pleasure, thrusting back into the fingers a bit while Shawn thrust forward so their cocks were still rubbing together, the friction causing them both to groan in pleasure.

"Fuck Shawn..." Johnny slipped another finger in Shawn's ass so that they were both finger fucking each other while pressed together.

Shawn claimed Johnny's lips, the kiss swallowing their loud groans of pleasure as both men's cocks began to leak. Johnny withdrew his fingers from Shawn's ass wrapping a hand around both their cocks stroking while Shawn kept fucking Johnny's ass, boldly adding a third finger.

"Unnf-fuck doll face...I'm gonna fucking explode!" Johnny groaned, burying his face in Shawn's neck.

"Y- yeah, me too," Shawn breathed. He moved his fingers in and out of Johnny faster, scissoring and brushing that bundle of nerves every time. It was hard staying focused while Johnny's lips were on his neck and his hand making his cock feel so good.

Moments later both men were shivering in pleasure from their release, clinging to each other as hot jets were sprayed all over their chests. Shawn relaxed against the wall, Johnny's body still glued to his own. They were both silent for a long while, each man catching their breaths and trying hard not to think too hard on what they had done.

Johnny was the first to move. He bent over and picked up the sponge lathering it up once more. "Let's get cleaned up so we can return to our men. I'd hate for them to see us like this. They might like it too much," he winked.

Shawn finally cracked a smile, feeling much better. He needed the release and the fact that Johnny wasn't awkward about it made it all the more better.

"So uh...just out of curiosity Shawn," Johnny asked, sponging Shawn's body clean of evidence, "who were you thinking about in that hot daydream of yours?"

"John Cena," he answered.

Johnny chuckled, shaking his head. "How long you planning on making him wait for you?"

"After just now? Not a second longer," he grinned.

"Good. Cause I don't think Randy will let me do this again."

They both laughed and went back to their washing, Johnny with very little intention of telling his man he finally sampled his idol while Shawn made plans to give John a very special evening later that night.


End file.
